Aliens in Jasper?(Discontinued)
by sweetredranger
Summary: In Sabrina Tucker's eyes, the problem with Jasper, Nevada was that it was so small nothing exciting ever happened. Until one day, on the way home, she and her little brother are attacked by a Decepticon and are rescued by the Autobot, Cliffjumper. Now, as a new member of Team Prime, what else is waiting for her to discover? And what other dangers are waiting around the next corner?
1. A New Danger

**All I own is my character Sabrina Tucker and her family. All other Transformers Prime characters belong to their respective company.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

I wish something interesting would happen in Jasper. This small town is ideal for families since everyone is nice, well, except for Vince that is. I miss my mom, she was deployed overseas two months ago. She asked me to help my dad take care of the house and my four-year-old little brother Brandon. Dad texted me during lunch to tell me I had to pick up Brandon from preschool today. I'm sitting in band class playing the violin my parents bought me for my tenth birthday. My teacher, Mr. Howell, told the class that Friday is the tryout day for the first chair in each instrument. I was close last year, but my rival, Priscilla Collins, distracted me. She nudges my side with an elbow so I'd play the wrong note. I finished playing the final measure of the song I'm going to play at the recital next week. I look up at the clock to find that I had two minutes to pack up my things.

I lower my music stand and I put my violin into the case. I close my music book, put it into my book bag and carefully put it on my back. I pick up my violin and start to leave the room, looking over at Mr. Howell. He nods and motions for me to get going.

 _Dad, this would be much easier if dad would buy me a car. I have my driver's license for Pete's sake,_

I walk down the hallway to the front door. I'm about to open the door when I hear Vince call out his famous taunt, "Hey Band Geek." I don't have time to fire back a response since Brandon is waiting for me. I knew Vince was annoyed when I saw him walk up to me from the corner of my eye. Then he yanks my violin case from my left hand.

I quickly turn around and try to get it back, "Vince, give that back, please. I have to pick up my little brother from Preschool."

"Sorry, Tucker, no can do," Vince says with a smirk.

I know my dad would get mad at me if I start a fight. I growl through my teeth before I stomp on Vince's right foot. He winces in pain and I quickly catch my instrument as he stumbles trying to regain his footing. Then I dash out the door doing my best not to look back, so Vince didn't get another chance to steal my violin.

Twenty minutes later I arrive at Little Ram's preschool. Brandon is standing outside with his teacher, Mrs. Sampson. I go to the door. Brandon gives me a bear hug.

"Hey, little brother, how was school?"

"Great, I made you a picture in art class." Brandon answers.

"I can't wait to see it, but could you let me breathe."

Brandon nods, releasing me from his hug and takes hold of my free hand. We walk up to Mrs. Sampson. She gives Brandon's lunchbox back to him,"Don't forget this."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sampson," Brandon says.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Sampson says.

"Come on Brandon. We should head home. I have a lot of practicing to do if I want to make first chair violin this year."

"I know you'll make it this year sissy. You're the best violin player ever." Brandon says.

I smile and start to mess up his hair, "Thank you for the compliment Brandon, but what have mom and dad told you about bragging?"

"That it's impolite."

After we say goodbye to Mrs. Sampson and start going down the sidewalk. We get two blocks away when I start to get a little on edge when I see a purple car with a strange symbol on the grill following us from the corner of my eye. I let go of Brandon's hand and knelt down in front of him.

"Brandon, you remember what mom and dad told us to do if we ever were followed by a strange car?"

"Yes, we run and try to find another grownup to help us."

"Right, I want you to run and get help, okay?"

"Sabrina, I thought you said the people living on this street don't like kids."

 _Darn it, now what do we do?_

"Sabrina, the car just turned into a robot that has blasters," Brandon says in a shaky tone.

I figured his imagination was working overtime since cars can't do that. I turn around to make sure that he is telling the truth. I feel Brandon give me another bear hug, this time I didn't care as he squeezes all the air out of my lungs again since I know he is frightened. I was too, but I do not want him to see that.

"Go, buddy. I won't let this thing hurt you, I promise."

I set down my violin case and take out the pepper spray dad bought me. He usually is a 'tad' bit overprotective. Right now I'm hoping this will work on a giant metal robot that's about to kill us. I start to take off the lid when I see a red Dodge Challenger with two horns on the hood speed up. It crashes into the purple robot, knocking it to the ground. A few seconds later I feel Brandon start to loosen his grip. I turn around in time to catch him before he hits the pavement.

 _Why is this thing attacking us?_

I slowly stand up, cradling Brandon in my arms, chuckling as I hear him mumble, "I'll protect violin. " I walk over into the alleyway and set him up against the wall behind the dumpster. Leaving to retrieve my violin. I ran up to the case and picked it up. I turned around to see the purple robot had called for one of its friends, then a new robot runs up to me and it's about to snatch me off the sidewalk. Before it has a chance, I see a blue motorcycle drive up and turn into a robot. This one has a different logo on its shoulder.

"I don't think so Decepticon."It says as I watch it repeatedly punch the one that had tried to kidnap me.

I know I have to check on my little brother, but this was too cool, I wanted to see who would win. I watch the match a bit longer before I run back to the alley. A smile came to my lips when I see my little brother run up to me as I approached the dumpster, handing him the violin.

"Sabrina, is it safe to go home yet?" he asks.

"I'm not sure buddy. Stay here." I answer.

I tiptoe back to the entrance of the alley and peak around the corner. I hear the distinct sound of a semi truck horn as it drives up to the other robots, and the semi turns into a robot as well.

"Hey, Boss." The red robot says.

"Cliffjumper, you were very lucky that you didn't cause any damage to the buildings in this area." The Semi Truck robot warns.

Then I see Brandon run out of the alleyway towards the robots.

"Brandon! Get back here!" I shout.

Brandon ignores me and keeps running towards the robots. I was happy to see that he checked for any other cars before he hops down off the curb to go into the street.

 _Okay, this is officially the weirdest day of my life._

Even though these robots saved us, I couldn't be sure if they liked humans or not.

Normal POV

Cliffjumper sees Brandon running up to them. The four-year-old is about to run into Arcee's leg, so he picks him up.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going." Cliffjumper says.

"Sorry, Mr. Red Robot, sir. Thank you for saving my big sister and me." Brandon says.

"Who's your big sister?" Cliffjumper asks.

"She must be that girl hiding in the alleyway over there. "Arcee says.

Sabrina still has no clue what is going on. She tries to remain calm as Arcee approaches her. She sees the robot kneel down in front of her, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank you for all your help, ma'am." Sabrina says.

"Call me, Arcee, okay, kid? "Arcee says.

"Okay, Arcee." Sabrina says.

Sabrina slowly steps out of her hiding spot. They walk over to the other robots. Arcee sees Sabrina's eye nearly pop out of their sockets when she sees Brandon on Cliffjumper's shoulder.

"Brandon, be careful. If you fall dad will ground me till I graduate high school." Sabrina says.

"Don't worry Sabrina. Mr. Cliffjumper won't let me fall." Brandon says.

"So who is the semi truck robot?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm Optimus Prime, and you and your brother will get a better explanation of why my teammates and I are on your planet tomorrow." Optimus says.

"Aw, I can't wait that long." Brandon whines.

"Sorry Brandon, but we need to get home." Sabrina says.

"Cliffjumper, you will escort Sabrina and Brandon to their home." Optimus says.

"Yes, Sir." Cliffjumper says.

"Yeah, I get to ride in the front seat." Brandon cheers.

"No, you won't. You're not tall enough or old enough to ride shotgun." Sabrina says.

Cliffjumper takes Brandon off of his shoulder and places him on the ground next to Sabrina as he transforms back into a car.

"Sabrina, please, I won't tell dad, I promise." Brandon begs.

"I said no. " Sabrina said in a stern tone.

The Autobots are confused when they hear Sabrina finally say yes, after Brandon makes his eyes sparkle and quiver his bottom lip.

"Now I regret ever teaching you that look." Sabrina sighs.

Sabrina and Brandon walk over to the car. She opens the passenger side door and helps him up onto the seat. After she buckles him in, and sets her things down on the floor in front of her brother's seat, she looks up to see the seat belt start adjust to fit him properly.

"Whoa, Cliffjumper, why didn't you tell me that you could do that?" Sabrina asks.

"Don't know I guess I forgot that I could. I also can turn off the passenger side airbag too." Cliffjumper says.

"That would be great." Sabrina says as she closes the door.

Then she sits down in the driver's seat and buckles herself in and places her hands on the steering wheel. The only thing on Sabrina's mind as Cliffjumper starts to drive away is.

 _Okay, Mr. Genie, sir, who granted my wish for something interesting to happen to Jasper. Could you take back my request, please?_

Sabrina's POV

I unbuckle my seat belt after Cliffjumper pulls into the garage door and he asks, "Sabrina, humans call this a driveway, right? So, why am I parking in it?".

"The humans who invented the word were confused too, I guess."

"Don't human kids usually have two parents?"

"We do, but our mom is in the military. The past three months without her have been hard. So, I've been helping my dad out around the house, and looking out for Brandon."

"That seems like a lot of pressure to put on a kid your age."

"Maybe, a bit, but my mom asked me to help out in her last letter, so I'm not going to let her down."

I get out and walk over to the passenger side. I open the door and watch Brandon hop out, and gather our things.

"Thank you again for saving us, Cliffjumper."

"You're welcome."

I close the door. Then Brandon and I head inside, and watch from the living room window as Cliffjumper drives away.

"Sabrina, do you think we'll see him again?"

"I don't know Buddy. How about I make some Mac and cheese for dinner?"

I put my things down on the coffee table and head to the kitchen to start making dinner.

 _I wish there were another way I could thank Cliffjumper for what he did for us - I mean he saved our lives._


	2. A Family Arguement

Sabrina's POV

I woke up the next morning to my dad calling my name, asking me to get dressed for school. Groaning, I toss off my bed covers and slowly trudge over to my closet, and taking out a pink college sweatshirt, a red v neck tank top and a pair of black platform ankle boots. I went to my dresser to get out a pair of ripped jeans. After I got dressed, I walked over to my desk and put on some makeup. Putting on my waterproof mascara and my light pink liquid lipstick, I walked downstairs and enter the kitchen. I see dad's furious face as he sees what shoes I decided to wear today.

"Sabrina Tucker, go back upstairs and put on a different pair of shoes." he says sternly.

"But, dad, that will ruin my outfit." l pout.

"I don't care. You could twist your ankle." he warned.

"I'll be careful, dad, besides, I walk down the stairs just fine didn't I?" I said with utmost convincing.

"Don't sass me, young lady. Go back upstairs and change your shoes now!" he angrily exclaims.

I leave the kitchen, and sit down on the bottom step of the staircase and take off my boots. Carrying them in my right hand, I walk back to my room and approach my closet.

 _He never had a problem with me wearing those shoes when mom was here. Why is he acting so differently? I'm going to show him, and everyone at school that I can be rebellious._

Walking over to my bed, and sitting down to put my boots back on, l grab my book bag, violin, and my purse. I finished all my homework in school, so I have enough room in my book bag to put the violin case safely inside it. Putting it in the second pocket away from my back. I zip it closed, and put it on my back, then walk over to the window, opening it and taking out the fire escape ladder dad had bought. I place the ladder onto the window sill and quietly unroll it. I pick up my purse and put it on my left shoulder as l climbed down the ladder. I glanced at my watch and see that it is 5 am.

Dad, just because mom is in the military that doesn't mean you can wake me up before sunrise. I don't even have to be at school till 8:15.

I decided to take a morning walk to clear my head. I get three blocks before my cell phone starts to vibrate. I take it out of the front pocket of my purse and see that it's my dad.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I don't want to talk to you right now." I answer, ending the call before he has an opportunity to reply.

I shove my phone back into my purse and keep on walking. Getting to the stop sign, I see Cliffjumper drive up to me from the corner of my eye. He stops and opens his passenger side door. Looking around to ensure that no one's around, I get inside taking off my book bag and purse, and set them on the floorboard, sitting down in the seat and buckling my seat belt.

"Hey, Cliffjumper, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was on my morning patrol, and I saw you." he says calmly in his western tone.

"It's too early to go to school. Do you think that we could go back to your base? I'd really like to get a bit more sleep." l say, yawning a bit.

"I was about to ask you why you're up this early." he says.

"My dad thinks I function better when he wakes me up before the sun is up." l say.

"Why are you walking around Jasper this early?" he asks again.,

"I got into a fight with my dad. He didn't want me to wear my boots to school." I say.

A few seconds later I hear a rumble of thunder, and see some dark clouds rolling in as I glance in the rearview mirror, I sigh in relief realizing I'll be safe from getting soaked. I lean back and close my eyes, then fall asleep as I feel Cliffjumper pull away.

Cliffjumper's POV

I activate my holoform and look over towards the passenger seat, pulling back into the base., I see Sabrina in power down. After I try, and fail to wake her up, I transform to my robot mode, carrying her over to where the TV is and laying her down on the couch. I turn around to see Ratchet and Arcee walk up to me.

"Why did you bring that human here?" Ratchet asks.

I put my finger to my lips, "Shh, Ratchet you'll wake her up. She needs a place to sleep other than her house."

"How come?" Arcee asks.

"She said that her dad freaked out about what is was going to wear to school." I whisper to the two of them.

Arcee walks over to the railing and sees what Sabrina decided to wear to school, "I don't see anything wrong with her outfit it's within the school's dress code."

"Cee, how do you know what the school's dress code is?" I ask.

"I was doing some research to get to know this planet better when I stumbled upon it." 'Cee says.

I walked away from Sabrina so she wouldn't hear any more of our conversation. Hearing a buzzing sound around an hour later, we turn around to see Sabrina waking up. She reaches over to the table and takes out her cell phone from out of her purse. The buzzing sound stops as she sets her phone down on the table. She slowly sits up on the couch and turns around when she hears me walking up to her.

"Morning Sabrina." I say smiling.

"Hey, Cliffjumper, I take it Ratchet is the orange and white Ambulance robot that isn't fond of humans?" she says.

I nod and put my right hand in front of the couch. Sabrina hesitantly hops off the couch and lands on my hand. I walk back over to Ratchet and Arcee. A few seconds later we hear a loud growling sound.

"What was that?" I ask.

We look down at Sabrina to see her cheeks begin to turn red, "Sorry everyone, that was my stomach. I'm a little hungry. "

"I can take you to your house." I say.

"No thank you Cliffjumper. I'd rather pick something up from the diner. If you are aliens, don't you want to maintain that a secret from everyone else? Don't you have some program you can be used for to make a fake human? So the citizens won't think we have haunted cars driving around Jasper." Sabrina says.

"We do have a program that creates holoforms." Ratchet answers.

"Really?" Sabrina gasps.

"I'll show you what mine looks like," I say.

Sabrina's POV

Cliffjumper activates his holoform program after he sets me down on the floor. He sees a slightly unimpressed and worried look on my face when I see a twenty-year-old man wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a bull and the phrase, "You mess with the bull you gets the horns" on it, a pair of ripped jeans and black leather cowboy boots with spurs on the heels.

"Not bad, but if my dad sees this walk me to the door, he might freak out, and call the police." l say.

"What do you suggest?" he asks.

"I think you should just try to look like a high school student. Then you could tell him that you graduated early and came back to Jasper when you found out the college you applied for and attended; the staff didn't treat you with respect, so you had to drop out. " I say making up the description.

"That is a pretty accurate and long explanation." Arcee says.

"Well, I'm a terrible liar, at least this sounds realistic, so that he won't get suspicious."

"Shouldn't I have a human name so we can keep up this ruse?" Cliffjumper asks.

"How about Clark?" l suggest.

"Sounds good." He says

"Sabrina, you might have to help Ratchet with reprogramming Cliff's program to make him look like a high school student." Arcee says.

"Okay, if Ratchet is fine with having me as a temporary partner." I smile.

"Fine, fine, let's get this over with, I need to get back to my scouting for energon." Ratchet says waving his hand slightly annoyed.

Cliffjumper picks me up and puts me on his shoulder. It feels kind of weird riding on the shoulder of a two-story tall robot. Ratchet plugs a cable into Cliffjumper's head, and I see the program appear on the screen in front of us.

"What should the holoform look like?" Ratchet asks, glancing at me.

"You can keep the face structure the way it is, but you need to soften a few of the features and little less facial hair. The hair should part to the left, but have it be a clean cut it, and also the hair should be a light brown, and the eyes should be hazel instead of the color blue they are now. Most human boys aren't that muscular so tone that down about ten percent." I say giving my viewpoint on what Cliffjumper should look like.

"Anything else?" Ratchet asks.

"Nope." l say.

Ratchet finishes typing the updates to Cliffjumper's program, then unplugs him from the computer. As we walk back over to Arcee, Cliffjumper holds up his hand, and I climb onto it.

"How about we take my new holoform for a test run?" Cliffjumper says.

"Sure Cliffjumper, that sounds like a good idea to me. I need to eat something before I go to school otherwise I won't be able to focus on anything, but food." I say.


	3. An Embarrassing School Day

Sabrina's POV

Cliffjumper pulls into the school parking lot. He parks in the spot a few feet away from the school's front door. I get out to see Graham Burton walk up to me. He's wearing his usual white button-down shirt, faded blue jeans and tennis shoes. A light breeze blows his short, black hair, away from his green eyes. My throat starts to get dry, so I swallow the spit in my mouth to wet it. My heart starts to race as he gets closer to me.

"Hey, Sabrina, I can't believe that your dad finally bought you a car. It's awesome."

I try to come up with a lie that he would believe, but when I open my mouth, only a little squeak escapes. I turn away to conceal the fact I'm starting to blush from completely embarrassing myself in front of him. I see Cliffjumper's holoform walk over to me. "Thanks, dude, but this is my car. I rescued her from getting kidnapped last night. Sabrina talked to her dad and told her that I'm part of the ' Big Brother ' program at the community center. He said it was okay if I became her big brother. I'm Clark by the way." Cliffjumper smiles.

"I like your choice in cars Clark. Sabrina, I'll see you in Chemistry class, partner." Graham winks as he walks away from us.

I nod and let out a sigh of relief as he walks into the school. Cliffjumper hands me my violin, and I say, "Thanks for having my back."

"No problem. Why did you freeze up like that?" he asks.

"I'm not very good at talking to Graham outside of Chemistry class - that is." l say.

"Why did he call you partner?" he asks, somewhat confused.

"We're lab partners. " I answer.

"Okay, I have to go, but I'll pick you after school." he said, getting into the driver's seat of ALT mode.

"Why exactly?" l ask.

"Optimus's orders." he answers.

"Got it." l nod.

After Cliffjumper had driven away. I head to my locker to put my things away. I turn around and accidentally bump into Jack Darby. My books fall out of my arms and plummet onto the floor.

"Sorry, Jack I didn't see you." l say nervously.

"No, problem." he says, helping me gather my books.

Jack gives back my chemistry notebook; then we head to class, the warning bell rings. Jack and I walk into Mr. Henderson's chemistry class. Graham walks up to me.

"Hey, Sabrina." Graham smiles.

"Hey, Graham," I say shyly just trying to blush.

"So, are we going to get the highest grade in the class on this project like we usually do?" he grins.

I nod, agreeing to his boasting since I forgot how to speak after he puts his arm on my shoulder.

"Great, but the only reason we get the highest grade is that you always triple check that we did the math right. That's why you're the best lab partner." he smiles.

I'm rescued by the bell literally when it rings, and Jack gently nudges me, bringing myself back to reality. After Graham walks back to his seat, I shake my head in disbelief of what just happened.

"Hey, I still can't talk to Sierra either," Jack says.

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday at lunch." I chuckle.

I walk over to my desk. After Mr. Henderson takes attendance, "Okay class, your results on what cations and anions are present in the compound I gave you on Monday will be due tomorrow. Now, go back to the lab tables and get to work." I get up and walk back to the lab table Graham, and I are working at he brought over the test tubes, and l get the distilled water and everything else we need for the experiment.

"Let's get to work. Sabrina, we'll be the first to turn in our results."

"We sure will," I say in a squeaky voice.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " I say in the same tone.

What is happening to me? I've always been able to talk to him in class without any problem. Why can't I talk to him today?

I've never been so happy when the bell rings again to signal the end of class. I turn in the results of the experiment to Mr. Henderson and quickly leaves the room. I get to my locker and put away my chemistry notebook. Taking out my geometry book and everything else I needed for class, as l turn around, l see Miko run up to me.

"So, have you asked Graham out yet?" she grins, trying her best not to get overly excited.

"No, Miko, I haven't. For the record, to ask him out I need to be able to have a conversation with him." l sigh.

"How did it go today?" she asks, leaning up against the lockers.

"Terrible, all I did was squeak or if I did say something my voice sounded like I was one of the Chipmunks," I answer.

"Wow, and I thought you were overreacting," she says.

~ Aliens in Jasper? ~

I get through geometry class and happily leave even though I'm smart. The funny part math is my least favorite subject in school. I go to my locker to get my purse, and everything I need for Spanish class then head to the cafeteria. I arrive to find that Graham had saved me a spot in line. I smile and walk over to him.

"Thanks." I say in my chipmunk voice.

"You're welcome. " He smiles.

I'm happy today is build a burger day. I order a turkey burger with onions, peppers, on a Potato Roll, with Barbecue Sauce. I also get a side of sweet potato fries and a bottle of water. I get to the register and take out my wallet. I see that spent all of my money buying breakfast at the diner. I forgot that my dad is giving me my allowance tomorrow.

"Miss. Wood, I'm short on cash could we do an I Owe You?" l ask.

"Sorry, Miss. Tucker." she says.

"Don't worry Sabrina, I've got this." Graham says.

I see Graham hand Miss Wood the money to pay for my lunch and his. We sit at our usual table near the window. "Thank you I'll pay you back once my dad gives me my allowance tomorrow." I say in my chipmunk voice.

"Hey, you helped last week when you tutored me in history. This is my way of thanking you." he says.

I mentally slap myself for acting like this around him. We've been going to school together since kindergarten, and now I can't talk to him. I spot a few of his friends wave for him to join them at their table.

"You don't mind if I go sit with them, do you?" he asks.

"No, not at all, go ahead." l say.

After he leaves, I pick up my bottle of water and take two big sips. I begin eating and I take out my phone to text my dad. I know it's lame to text him to say I'm sorry about what happened this morning, but I've embarrassed myself enough today with Graham. I open my phone and start a conversation with my dad. I know he isn't up to date with the text lingo, so I have to write full, grammatically correct sentences, it's a good thing I have unlimited texting.

'Hey, dad, I'm sorry about how I acted this morning. I shouldn't have snapped back like I did.' l text to him.

I hit send and take another bite of my burger while I wait for his reply. My phone vibrates a few seconds after my third bite of my burger.

'It's okay sweetie. I shouldn't have freaked out about your clothes either. You've grown up so fast I'm still stuck in the 'You're my little girl' phase. So where did you go?' Reads the text message from my dad.

I smile and send him my reply. 'It's okay, Dad. I know you're watching out for me. I went for a walk and ran into Clark, he gave me a ride to his place to wait out the storm. I would have called you, but his house has terrible cell phone reception.'

'Okay, sweetie, I knew you would have found somewhere to ride out the storm. Also, you don't have to pick up Brandon from Preschool today.' Answers my dad.

'Why?'

'I have the day off. '

'Does that mean I can get my allowance today after school?'

'Nice try, Sabrina, but no.'

'It was worth a shot. Clark is picking me up after school is that okay?'

'Sure.'

'Okay, dad, I'll see you when I get home,'

'Okay, Sabrina, I love you.'

I quickly close my phone when I see Miko walk up to me, "Hey, guys, what's up?'

"Nothing much, so who were you texting?" she asks.

"My dad and I had a fight this morning, and I wanted to apologize." l answer.

She sits down and starts eating. We finish our food, then throw away our trash before we have to head to our next class. Mr. Santos' Spanish class, which is my favorite class, but today I couldn't stay focused all I could think about is, 'Does Graham think I'm stupid?' My notes today is filled with, 'Does Graham think I'm stupid?' translated into Spanish.

"Senorita Tucker. How do you say ' training ' in Spanish?" Mr. Santos

"Entrenarse," I say.

"No, Senorita Tucker, it's formación, can you try to pay attention please?" He says.

"Yes, Senior Santos."

~ Aliens in Jasper? ~

I head to band class after stopping by my locker to get my violin and the folder that contained my sheet music. Graphic Design, history, and English class went as well as Spanish, I was distracted whether or not Graham still thinks I'm smart or as intelligent as a bag of rocks. I open the band room door and bump into another student. I catch the blue clarinet case before it hits the floor.

"I'm sorry. I've been distracted today." I say, handing the student their clarinet case.

"Me too." The student says.

I look up to find Graham holding my violin case. "Graham I didn't know you're in Mr. Howell's band class. Nice catch by the way." l smile.

Graham hands my violin back to me."You're welcome. I like hearing your real voice and not the chipmunk version."

"Thanks, so do you know if Mr. Howell would let me have a spare key so I could practice for the first class violin test?"

"He's a reasonable man. I'm pretty sure he would, but the school doesn't allow students to stay after school without a teacher present."

"Rats, I forgot about that rule."

"I have study hall, but I'd love to hear you play."

"Really?"

"Yes, after what I heard when you played at last year's school talent show. I think you are a much better violin player than Priscilla Collins. How did she win first chair violin last year?"

"That girl cheated and thanks for the compliment. I have been playing longer than she has. She still doesn't know how to play a g sharp on the d string. You don't have to stay you know."

"I know, but I want to. I'll watch Priscilla Collins too, and make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"Thanks, I have to see if my dad remembered not to text me during school hours other than during lunch. I'll be inside in a second."

Graham nods and a small smile comes to his face before he goes back into the room. I couldn't believe it for the first time today I talked to Graham and didn't make a complete fool of myself. I totally rock. I walk in the room still very proud of myself until Priscilla Collins walks up to me.

"Hey Sabrina Out-of-tuneker." She says with a sneer

"If you're trying to come up with a musical pun using my last name you're going to have to come up with something else because that was lame."

"Whatever, but your crush decided to give up his study time to hear you play. He should have reconsidered the only place you'd sound good is at the bottom of a well."

"That would be you. Priscilla, I've been playing since I was 10. You've only started playing last year."

"Then how come I'm first chair and you're not? " She smirks, slyly raises one eyebrow.

"You cheated, and you know it. If I were you, I'd get ready to move down a chair after the competition on Friday. I'm going to be sitting in your seat."

"I doubt that."

"I guess we'll find out Friday won't we?"

~ Aliens in Jasper? ~

Leaving band class, l head to my locker, then go outside to wait for Cliffjumper. I see a yellow and black muscle car, a blue motorcycle with pink details is parked next to the muscle car. I hop down off the ledge after I see Cliffjumper pull up. I get back in the passenger seat and buckle up. Then he starts the engine and drives to the base.

"I forgot to say to you that you did a good job today. Even if you didn't rescue me that whole big brother program at the community center angle, I'm one hundred percent sure that Graham totally bought it."

"Thanks, so, how was school?"

"It was the same as always - boring."

"Why did your voice get all squeaky when that Graham kid talked to you?"

"I might like Graham - a little."

"A little, I think you're crushing on that Graham kid."

"How would you know what a crush is?"

"I might be an alien, but we share some of the same emotions you humans do. I have made a fool of myself in front of a female Cybertronian."

"So, if you like a girl your heart beats super fast."

"For us, it's called a spark, but yes, it acts the same way."

"That's good to hear, but I've talked with Graham four times today. I embarrassed myself by talking in my chipmunk voice. I think I'm going just give up on telling him how I feel and just secretly crush on him. Then pray that another girl asks him out."

"Don't give up now. He obviously likes you for you."

"How could you tell?"

"Trust me on this."

"Okay, Cliffjumper, so why were Arcee and that other car at the school?"

"That's Bumblebee. He and another kid saw him and Arcee fight some others 'Cons' before she came to help me."

"Do they know you guys are aliens?"

"No, Optimus wants to tell all of you at once."

"That makes sense."


	4. Questions Answered

Sabrina's POV

We arrive at the base. I see Miko and Jack get off of Arcee. Then Rafael gets out of Bumblebee.

"Arcee, you said there were two boys." Ratchet asks.

"Miko, probably just eavesdropped on a conversation and saw Arcee."

"Wow, Sabrina, you're good," Arcee says.

"Thanks, so is Optimus going to give us the run down on why you guys are here? I need to practice my violin so I can prove to Priscilla Collins that I am a better musician than she is." I said.

"Who is this Priscilla Collins person?" Cliffjumper asks.

We all had turned around when Optimus walked in the room. "Cliffjumper you'll have to wait a few minutes before Sabrina can answer your question." he speaks.

"So, what planet are you robots from?" I ask.

"Cybertron." Cliffjumper says.

"Why are you and the others here on Earth, Optimus?"

"Cybertron does not have the means to support life after centuries of civil war," Optimus answers, "And to protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"I take it the Decepticons are those purple cars that tried to blast Brandon and I yesterday."

"Yes, where is your little brother?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Dad is watching him. I only babysit Brandon when dad is working late."

"What caused the civil war to break out on your planet? What were you fighting over?" Raphael asks.

"Over our planet supply of Energon." Optimus answers.

"I take it Energon is your version of our blood. If you don't have it flowing inside your body, you can't function."

"Exactly Sabrina, wow you are smart." Cliffjumper compliments.

Optimus continues to explain what happened during the war on Cybertron. Miko starts to get bored and asks if there is going to be a quiz after he finishes his lecture. I give her a friendly shove before I ask the most important question of all. "Why did you bring us here? We didn't do anything wrong, except for Miko, the rest of us were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I fear that Megatron may return to seek revenge. If he does, your planet could become like Cybertron barren and unable to support life."

"I'd be okay if Megatron could erase all little brothers in the world."

"Come on Sabrina. I'm sure that you don't mean that." Jack says.

"Brandon goes into my room without asking. Then makes it like a bomb went off or break things - like my science fair projects. Dad just baby's him and yells at me when I get mad at him like I'm the bad guy."

"He should be here as well, so we can protect him, and the rest of you until we can figure out what the Decepticons are planning."

"Optimus, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but bring a four-year-old here is not a good idea. He would just get hurt, and I'd have to take the heat since I'd be in charge of him. Plus, I have a bad feeling that Ratchet isn't too keen on your plan."

"Sabrina is correct, Optimus, if these human children get caught underneath our feet." Ratchet says.

"You could squish us."

"We will be careful where we walk." Optimus says in a reassuring tone.

A few seconds later, an alarm goes off. Honestly, it's much less annoying than my alarm clock in the morning - well the morning my dad let's me sleep in it that is. "I thought that they would have deactivated all the security measures on this missile silo. Considering the Army, abandoned it several years ago."

"We reactivated them when we moved in." Cliffjumper says.

Ratchet pulls up the image from the camera, "It's Agent Fowler, along with Agent Tucker and his wife."

"Agent Tucker?" Miko says.

"Sabrina, your last name is Tucker right?" Jack asks.

"Yes, but my parents aren't cool enough to be secret agents." I answer, "Optimus, I thought my friends, Brandon and I were the only humans that knew you existed."

"Agent Fowler and his teammates were assigned to be our liaison to the outside world," Optimus explains, "They only come if there are issues."

"I guess you want us to hide."

Optimus nods. We run away and hide underneath a fleet of stairs close to where Arcee and Bumblebee are standing. We lean against the wall and I peak my head out when I hear the elevator door slide open. I see Agent Fowler then my mom and dad exit right behind him.

"Prime, what are you 'Bots doing out there?" Dad snaps.

"I had complaints from my superiors about a three-hour traffic jam." Agent Fowler adds.

"Not to mention the seven accidents and 34 fender benders. Also reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make." Dad continues.

"You forgot about them mentioning a custom black-and - yellow muscle car." Agent Fowler says as he finishes my dad's rant.

"Calm down you two, no one got hurt. I'm sure Optimus has everything under control." Mom says.

I quickly lean back against that wall as I attempt to wrap my brain around the fact that my mom never went to fight overseas. She and my dad have been keeping it a secret that they are working for the government as secret agents. I guess their lesson that secrets and safety don't go together was a lie. I set my violin case down in between me and Miko. She accidentally kicks it away from the wall with her right foot.

"Miko, way to blow our cover." I whisper.

"Sorry." She whispers back.

A few seconds I hear the universal signal that kids know you're in trouble when my mom shouts, "Sabrina Lilah Tucker, get out here right now," I slowly walk over to my violin and pick it up. I go over to the stairs and stand in front of them.

"Agent Fowler, we have to talk with our daughter."

"I understand. Prime, please do all of us a huge favor and handle this under the radar before we resort to using the military." Agent Fowler says.

After he leaves, my parents turn their attention back to me.

"Sabrina, how did you get involved in this?" dad asks.

"Yesterday, when you told me to pick up Brandon. We were walking home, we got attacked. Then Cliffjumper showed up and saved us."

"Thank you Cliffjumper for saving my family. " Mom says.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Cliffjumper says.

"Dad, did you hire a babysitter to watch Brandon?"

"Yes, I did." Dad answers.

"I guess I have to say goodbye to everyone, don't I?"

"No, Sabrina, I believe that Optimus is right. The Autobots are more capable of protecting you from the Decepticons than your father and I can." Mom says.

"Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, but remember I want you home before 10:15 tonight."

"I will be home on time, I promise."

My parents leave to meet up with Agent Fowler. I walk back down the stairs to join the others and see a shocked expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you have a 10:15 curfew on a school night." Jack says.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" I ask.

"Because my Curfew is 10 pm."

"My parents are slightly less overprotective than your mom, I guess."

I walk over to the area where the TV is. I set my things down and take my sheet music out of my book bag as Miko walks up to me.

"Sabrina, have you noticed that you don't look like your parents?" she asks

"Yeah, so what. Some children look like their parents, and some don't, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious if you ever considered that you're adopted?"


	5. More Questions Arise

**Thanks to War WereWolf and katmar1994 for adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Thanks to AllSpark Princess and katmar1994 for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to OPlv2 and** **War WereWolf** **for following.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

"No, Miko, I have not thought about it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find somewhere to practice,"

I walk back down the stairs and walk around the base. I find an empty room the only problem everything is robot sized. _Now I wish that I asked Cliffjumper to stop by my house so I could get my music stand._ I turn around to see Cliffjumper walk in.

"Hey, Cliffjumper, what's up?"

"Optimus assigned me to be your guardian,"

"What does being my guardian mean other than protecting me from the Decepticons?"

"I'll let you know when I think of another reason besides the one you just mentioned,"

"Okay, could you help me out my holding my sheet music for me,"

"Sure,"

Cliffjumper kneels down in front of me, and I set my things down then I take the book with sheet music from Disney and flip through the pages till I find "You'll Be In My Heart." He holds out his hand, and I place the book on top of his fingers. I'm surprised that it sits on his metal fingers without sliding off. I take out my violin and tune it before I put my chin on the rest and start to play. I get to the part where the lyrics say "I know we're different but, deep inside us we're not that different at all," got to back to thinking is Miko right am I adopted. I'm so distracted that I stop playing after I get through the second chorus. I lower the bow and look down at my feet.

"Why did you stop? I wanted to hear the rest I can't believe one small Earth instrument can make such a beautiful sound,"

"I second Cliffjumper's opinion," Arcee says.

I look up to see Arcee standing in the doorway. "Thank you for the compliments you two, but I'm too distracted by my conversation with Miko before I found this place to focus on the song,"

"What did Miko say?"

"She mentions that I don't look like my parents."

"Why does it matter if you look like your parents?" Arcee asks.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but here on Earth most children look like their parents,"

"What does it mean if you don't?" Arcee asks.

"It means that another family adopted the child,"

"Have you ever brought this up with your parents before?"

"No, Cliffjumper, I haven't. I never thought about before. Now, that Miko brought it up I can't stop thinking about it."

I put my violin away as well as my sheet music. I don't why suddenly I feel so many different emotion flowing through my body, anger, sadness, rejection, and several others I can't place. I stand up, and the only thing I feel like doing is crying. I don't want Cliffjumper to think I'm a crybaby. I just try my best to hold back the tears that start to build up in my eyes.

"You feeling okay Sabrina?"

"Cliffjumper, I'm all right, why do you ask,"

Arcee walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I think he's asking because you like your about to cry." I slowly look up at her. "Sabrina, closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone,"

"It's that your way of saying keeping all my emotions bottled up is bad?"

"She is quoting me,"

"I don't see how crying is going to make me feel better. I don't know who I am or where I was born. If I ask my parents about this, I'd be betraying them." My voice starts to crack as a few tears begin to roll down my cheeks."They've accepted me into their lives, and this is how I'd be returning all the love they gave me the past sixteen years by saying 'Hey mom and dad, am I your biological daughter?' It would break their hearts,"

I quickly regain my composure and wipe away my tears. I pick up my things and leave the room. I hear loud pounding footsteps as Cliffjumper and Arcee walk behind me as they follow me to the main room. I set the things down on the coffee table. I see Raf and Miko are playing a video game. I hear Miko groan in disappointment when Raf blows past her to win. She and Raf put their controllers down on the couch next to them before they stand up.

"You'll Be In My Heart is my favorite song from Tarzan," Raf says.

"Jack do you have a favorite song?"

"No, all of Phil Collins songs are incredible in that movie it's too hard to pick just one,"

"So, why did you stop playing halfway through?" Raf asks.

"I got distracted thanks to Miko,"

"What did Miko do?" Ratchet asks.

"She asked me if I ever considered that I might be adopted,"

"How did Miko come to that conclusion?' Ratchet asks.

"She noticed that I don't look like my parents,"

"Why does that even matter if you're adopted or not. We'd still be your friends," Jack says.

"Jack, I appreciate what you just said. If Julian and Elena aren't my biological parents, where are my birth parents? Did they even love me if they gave me away to another family?"

"You really should talk to them about this," Jack suggests.

"I know I should, but I'm scared that they'll hate me,"

I take out my phone and see that it's 9:55. I have fifteen minutes till I had to be home. I also notice that I don't have any bars.

"It's there some equipment that you're using to block the signal from the cell tower from reaching my phone?"

"There isn't a machine doing that Sabrina. It's a security measure," Optimus answers.

"Jack you have five minutes to get home before your mom sends out a search and rescue team to find you,"

"Sabrina, my mom is a worry wort that's all,"

"I remember she blew a gasket when you bought that Moped when you were thirteen,"

"I've matured a lot since then,"

I sly raise my eyebrow "Sure you have but talking to girls is a different story,"

"Whatever," Jack says as he lightly punches my left shoulder.

"I should get going too, my parents will ground me till the next report card comes out," Raf says.

Optimus tells the others which human they will be protecting as their guardian. The green robot, Bulkhead, is going to have his hands full trying to keep Miko out of trouble. He tells Bumblebee that Raf's well being is in his hands now. I knew that Arcee didn't want to be Jack's guardian from how she rolls her eyes before walking over to him. I go gather up my things before I head home too. I'm not in the mood to practice anymore. Cliffjumper transforms, and I get in the driver's seat. He stops in front of the driveway. After I close the door, he activates his holoform then rolls down the window. "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"No, we have the weekend off. All of the teachers forget that and assign us homework,"

"So, do you get to stay in power down longer...I mean sleep in,"

"Yup,"

"Cool, I guess I'll patrol the streets,"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Cliffjumper,"

"Sabrina, we are friends now so that means you can call me Cliff,"

"Got it,"

Cliff rolls up the window. He waits till I close the front door before he drives away. I walk into the living room and pick up one of the family photos off of the shelf next to the TV. It was taken at Brandon's birthday last year. I never noticed that Brandon and I don't look like we are related.

 _I can't believe it this means Miko was right. I am adopted. I thought this is where I belong. I don't think I should talk to_ Julian and Elena about this. They don't love me.

I set the photo down and go to my room. I set my things on the desk and change into my PJs. I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I go past Julian and Elena room, I catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Elena, I'm not sure if Sabrina is old enough,"

"She is sixteen, Julian. We have to tell her. We've kept this a secret from her long enough. She deserves to know,"

"I know, Elena, your right. We'll have a family meeting tomorrow after breakfast,"


	6. Running Away from The Truth

Sabrina's POV

I know that listening in on their conversation is wrong, but Mr. and Mrs. Tucker told me the secret and family don't go together. I guess that was a lie and they don't consider me an actual member of the household. I'm just another family's mistake they choice to take in and raise instead. I look in the mirror and frown as I see my reflection in the mirror.

 _Should I stay to let "my parents" explain why they refused to tell me that I'm not their biological daughter?_

I pick up my toothbrush and refuse to smile when I brush my front teeth. Two minutes late I head back to my room and see the glow in the dark stars that Mr. and Mrs. Tucker put up over my bed when I was three to help me not be afraid of the dark. They spell out "I Love You." I let out a long sigh and decide it's time to take them down.

 _Just another thing on the list of stuff "my parents" forgot to do. They should have taken them down when I was six, so I have to do it myself._

I tiptoe down the stairs and get the step ladder and everything else I need for my project. I go back to my room to get started. By midnight I'm happy with my work, I even managed to remove all the glue off the ceiling without taking much of the paint with it. I put a fresh coat of paint on it to be on the safe side. I got back downstairs to the put everything away. I throw the stars away in the trash can outside so they couldn't find them. I go to bed around one am since my mind refused to shut down. I wake up from a dream about finding out that my birth parents are dead. I realize that I'm not emotionally ready to hear why my birth parents gave me away and why my adoptive parents kept this information a secret. I pick up my phone off the nightstand and see it's 5:30. I put it down and stretch before I get out of bed. I change into a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of hiking shoes.

I also grab the small Army backpack I got last year for my birthday. I pack it with the fully stocked tactical trauma kit I also added an ice pack, some extra clothes, enough food to last me through the weekend, A water bottle, and a few others things I could rustle up without waking everyone up along with my violin case and some sheet music. I also take out the padfolio from the desk drawer and put it in the outside pocket. Then I sneak out through my bedroom window - again.

 _I should have left a note. I don't want anyone to find me. I need some time to figure things out._

I look back one more time before I run away. I'm afraid that once "my parents" tell me, all I'm going to do is want to find out everything I can about my birth parents. It's better for everyone if I leave that way they can have another daughter who can do everything I can't like pass on all their good genes to the next generation. I never told them before ever since I started Middle School this voice in my head kept saying that I wasn't meant to be with them. I'm better off by myself I need to find out what my purpose is and who I am.

Twenty minutes later I get to the woods and find a place to make camp. I build myself a shelter from twigs and pieces of bark I find scatter on the path like I read about in a survival manual I checked out from the library a few years ago. I put the tarp over the roof and tied it tight so it wouldn't move and block the wind. I kept my phone off to save the battery since I don't know how long it will take to charge using the solar battery charge Mr. Tucker bought me for Christmas last year. I take out my sleep bag and crawl into and try to get some more sleep. I feel a few rays of sunshine hit my face so I roll away from it so I can get a few more seconds of sleep. I give up after I hear some voices.

"Cliff, we're out here scouting for energon,"

"I know Cee, but I stopped by Sabrina house to pick her up, but she wasn't there,"

"Cliff, I'm sure she okay,"

I groan and get out of my sleeping bag. I quickly roll it up, put it back in my bag out it on my back and hide behind a tree. A few seconds later I hear Acree and Cliffjumper enter my campsite.

"The source Ratchet's scans picked up is just up ahead. Cliff, what's wrong why did you stop?"

"Nothing Cee, I think I know where Sabrina is,"

"Where?"

"Hiding behind the tree over there next to that shelter,"

I sigh and walk out from behind the tree. I slowly walk over to them.

Cliffjumper's POV

"Cliff, how did you know where I was hiding?"

"You should have tried harder to cover your tracks,"

"I'll remember that for next time,"

"Why are you out here?"

Sabrina looks down at her feet and mumbles "I might have run away from home,"

"You ran away?" Acree and I say in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it. You two have a mission to complete, don't you?"

"I can take care of myself I'm not a defenseless little kid. There is no way the Decepticons can find me the path are too narrow for a car."

"Sabrina, I admire your confidence, but you can't stay out here, it's not safe, the Decepticons could find you from above," Acree says.

"Wait since when can they fly?"

"There are two kinds of Deception troopers the cars and the seeker planes. We can't risk them spotting you when you make a fire at night," Acree says.

"Arcee is right Sabrina. You should come with us back to the base. Plus, Optimus would rip out my spark if I failed to protect you since I'm your guardian,"

"Fine, I'll go, and Cliff you have mastered the guilt trip."

I pick Sabrina up and put her on my shoulder. Arcee and I head towards the Energon. We harvest all we can and head back to base.


	7. Secrets and Family Don't Mix Part 1

**Thanks to Defender54 for adding this story to your favorites.**

 **Thanks to Perakeles Tandrum for following, add me to your author alert list and your favorite author's list, and for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

"Sabrina, the ground bridge works for humans. You might feel dizzy after we get back to back," Cliff warns.

I prepare myself to feel nauseous as Cliff walks into the green portal. We exit and walk over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Sabrina, how are you feeling? The other children have said that they felt their bones vibrate or dizzy after going through the ground bridge."

"I feel fine,"

"So, why are you up so early. I remember you said that you hate getting up early." Ratchet adds.

"I do, but I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Tucker talking last night. They said that they're finally going to tell me that me I'm adopted."

"I thought you wanted your parents to tell you about how you came to be a part of their family?" Optimus asks.

"I thought I did. I'm starting to have this feeling again that even though I look like a human, this isn't where I belong,"

Optimus helps me down off Cliff's shoulder. He sets me down on the floor. Cliff and Arcee start taking the energon to the storage area. Cliff tries to carry ten pieces at once. The top two bits fall off the stack and land on the floor. I run over to them and pick one up. Cliff told me that this form is highly combustible, but when my fingers touch it, I feel a sharp jolt of electricity flow through my body. I scream in pain as I quickly drop the energon before everything turns black.

I'm pretty sure that this is a dream since I'm not in the base. I turn around and find myself surrounded by blue light and the half of robot that has a long beard looking down at me.

"How are you? Am I dead? Are you my robotic guardian angel or something?"

"I am Alpha Trion young one. No, you are not dead, and I'm not an angel,"

"Okay, Alpha Trion, sir, why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that you are part Cybertronian,"

"How I function and have the appearance of human?"

"That is how the other Primes and I decided to disguise you so the Decepticons couldn't find you."

"Hold on, so I'm an Autobot?"

"Yes, but your Cybertonian form will fully activate in the coming months,"

"So, I have to give up the life I known for the past sixteen years to become one of you,"

"You will be able to change from your Cybertronian form and human form at will,"

"I'll be able to go to school like I normally do,"

"Yes, but you are allowed to interact with other humans except for the ones who know we are here on Earth,"

"So, I'll have to go through puberty again,"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You'll have to learn how to control your new Cybertonian form, and it will be painful,"

"That isn't a good selling point,"

"I'm sorry young one, but it's the truth. You must wake up now. I'll contact you again,"

"Alpha Trion, wait,"

"Sabrina, wake up," Cliff shouts.

"Cliffjumper. relax, she is fine," Rachet says.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry for a few seconds till I see Cliff looking down at me. The next thing I know he picks me and hugs me.

Cliffjumper's POV

I'm so happy that Sabrina is awake that I ignore the loud buzzing sound.

"Cliffjumper, you're suffocating her." Ratchet shouts.

Ratchet takes Sabrina out of my arms and puts her back down on the bed. She coughs a few times before her lungs start to fill with oxygen and can breathe normally again.

"Sorry, Sabrina, I forgot you humans need to breathe to function properly,"

"It's okay you were just happy, be careful next time alright. I'd like all my bone and internal organs to stay where they are supposed to be,"

Ratchet pushes me away and scans her again.

"By the All Spark, I'm picking up a faint trace of energon flowing through Sabrina's body,"

"How is that possible Ratchet? Sabrina is human not Cybertonian,"

"All of you might think I'm crazy, but Alpha Trion contacted/ talked to me while I was unconscious,"

"Why would one of the original Primes speak to you?" Ratchet asks.

Sabrina's POV

"All he said was I'm part Cybertonian,"

"That would explain why my scanner picked up a faint energon pulse." Ratchet says.

"Why did that Energon shard shock me? Was that supposed to happen?"

"I'm not sure Sabrina, raw energon is highly combustible but it shouldn't have generated an electric pulse like it did," Ratchet explains.

"Alpha Trion did say that my Cybertronian form would fully activate in the coming months. Do you think I have a unique ability that allows me to pull energy from raw energon?"

"I'm not sure, or it could just be your body is trying to adjust as your Cybertronian side is beginning to surface,"

"Great Cybertron's version of puberty has started. I hate having to go through it twice. I hope I don't have to sit through a Cybertronion version of Sex Ed because Earth's is terrible. The first class was when I was ten,"

"It's that young for Earthlings?" Cliff asks.

"No, for a girl it usually starts between the ages 8 to 15 for boys it's 10 to 14. So, in fifth grade, we had our first Sex ed class of many. Before students can take the course, the parents had to sign a permission slip. After they had been turned in, the teachers split the class up boys in one group and girls in the other and told us was what changes were going to happen to our bodies. It didn't make it less awkward when it did happen, but it did take away a bit of the fear, though."

"We do have one, but we call it Cybertronian body changes and Sparkmating," Ratchet says.

I had this strange feeling that I'm about to get my first lesson, so I make my escape. I quickly sit up and soon realize that was a bad idea. I start to see double as the room spins around me. I feel Ratchet puts his hand on my shoulder and lays me back down on the bed, "Eh, Eh, you're not going anywhere. I need to run a few more tests to make sure that zap you received from that energon shard didn't harm any of your internal organs,"

I try to shake off my dizzy spell and get up again. Ratchet gently pushes down on my shoulder to keep me from moving.

"But, I need to practice for the first chair competition for band class,"

"Sabrina, the more you fight it the long it's gong to take me to finish," Ratchet says.

"Fine, but I'm ticklish so I am going to squirm when you do to the abdominal exam," I sigh as I cross my arms over my chest.


	8. Secrets and Family Don't Mix Part 2

**Thanks to kat151820 for following, adding this story to your favorites, adding me to your favorite author's list and your Author Alert subscription.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

Ten minutes ago Ratchet released me from the medical bay. I go over to the platform where the TV is and take my violin, music stand and sheet music out of my bag. I set up the music stand next to the big chair. I set the sheets with my scales on top of the folder with "Canon in D" that Mr. Howell gave me to practice for the competition.

"I don't get to help you anymore," Cliff sighs.

"I'm still going to need your help, Cliff. Could you record me while I play "Canon in D?" If I make one mistake while I play it during the competition, I can kiss first chair violin goodbye. I'm not going to let Priscilla Collins beat me this year. She didn't even deserve to win last year."

"Sure thing partner, what did Priscilla Collins do that's got you so fired up?"

"Priscilla cheated while I was playing she walked past me and 'accidentally' poked me in the stomach with her bow.

"How come the teacher didn't say anything?" Arcee asks.

"The rules say that all Mr. Howell has to do during the competition is listen to the student play. He can't even look away from his score sheet, or the competition is over."

"Wow, but could you play that song you did yesterday. I'd like to the whole thing?"

"So, would I," Acree adds.

"I usually don't take request, but I'll make an exception just this once,"

I walk back over to my bag and take out the book with the music in it. I go back over to the music stand, flip through it and place the book down. I open my violin case and realize it looks different than it did yesterday. I look at my name to see the dots look like they've were filled in with bits on Energon.

"That's weird,"

"What is," Ratchet asks.

I pick up my violin and walk over to the railing. Ratchet and Optimus walk over me. I hand my violin to Ratchet. He and Optimus take turns looking at it.

"This isn't going allow the 'Cons to track me is it?"

"No, these bits are too small to register on our tracking system," Ratchet says.

"Yes, Ratchet is correct, you'll be fine,"

"That's good I'd hate to have to quit the band. I'd have to take 'Let's embarrass the kids who know they lack athletic ability so they can be mocked for it till they have kids or their own,' or known to the rest of the children on Earth as Gym class,"

Optimus hands it back to me, and I walk over to the music stand. I let out a shaky sigh before I put my chin rest and start to play "You'll Be In My Heart" again. This time I play through to the end of the song. I close the book and put the sheet music to "Canon in D" on top of it. I nod to Cliff after I put my violin to my chin again then start to play. He stops when I put my violin down on the coffee table. After I listen to the recording, I played the wrong note on measure ten, and I was flat three times throughout the song on top of that.

"This song isn't that difficult I should be able to play it with making a single mistake,"

"I didn't hear any mistakes," Ratchet says.

"Yeah it sounded great," Cliff adds.

"Thanks, you two, but I've been playing for six years. I can tell when I play note or when I'm out of tune,"

I play it two more times till I hear the proximity alarm go off. I put my things away and walk down the stairs. I see the image from the camera on the screen and see 'my parents' walking over to the elevator. I turn around and try to leave when I hear the door open and get about three steps before Cliff picks me up and sets me down in front of them.

"Cliff, what are you doing?"

"Sabrina, you can run away forever. You need to let them explain why they didn't tell you that you're adopted,"

"Cliffjumper is right, sweetheart," Mr. Tucker says.

"Sabrina, your father and I meant to tell you that we adopted you years ago, but our mission got in the way." Mrs. Tucker says.

"So, using your job as an excuse to keep this a secret from me. Neither of you felt any guilt for the choice you made? I thought you loved me, but I was wrong,"

"We did feel guilty sweetheart, and we do love you," Mr. Tucker says.

I feel more anger begin to build up inside me. My voice changes from a moderate tone to shouting, "Mrs. Tucker, were you really in the Army serving overseas the past six months or was that a lie. Why should I believe a word either of you say? You could just say things to make yourselves feel better about this,"

"Sabrina Liah, I know you're upset with us. That doesn't give you the right to talk to either of us in that tone young lady." Mr. Tucker says.

My voice changes one more time as it cracks when tears start to stream down my cheeks."I'm sorry Mr. Tucker, but I don't have to listen to you or your wife. We are no longer a family, so I don't have to go back to the house anymore. I'm staying here with my fellow cybertronians where I belong,"

Elena's POV

Sabrina turns around and runs down the stairs. Cliffjumper tries to stop her with his right hand by placing it in front of her, but she spins around it. Then continues to run out of the room.

"Sabrina, come back," Cliffjumper shouts

"It's okay Cliffjumper, let her go. She needs time to reflect on her emotions,"

"Elena, our daughter just disrespected us. We need to find her and ground her till she is eighteen," Julian says.

"Julian, she may have raised her voice. I noticed that she never called us by our first names, so she still respects us. Sabrina has every right to be mad at us. We kept this a secret from her for too long. I'm not sure if she believe us if we said that the owners of the orphanage said that they just found her and another baby in a basket on the porch one night."

"What happened to that other baby?" Cliffjumper asks.

"He was adopted by another family,"

"Do you know that boy's name by any chance?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, his name is Graham. His parents work in Unit E as well,"

"Elena, you and your husband are aware that Sabrina is part Cybertronian correct?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, but we were contacted last night by Alpha Trion. My husband and I just thought it was a wired dream caused by that pepperoni pizza we ate before bed,"

"Mrs. Tucker Alpha Trion's message to you was very real. The history of Earth and Cybertron are linked, so we must find Graham to protect him as well."Optimus says.

"Shouldn't we find Sabrina first?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Don't worry Cliffjumper, if Sabrina isn't still here in the base. I'm pretty sure she went to her secret spot in the forest that she likes to go whenever she wants to be alone with her thoughts. She'll be fine,"

"The 'Cons could spot her and take her to their ship." Cliffjumper gasps.

"Clam down partner, if Sabrina has done this before, I'm sure she has a route she takes that would make it hard for someone to track her," Arcee says.

"Arcee is right. We did find out where it is. Although we did have to through some pricker bushes and the path is narrow its hidden by some thick tree as well," Julian says.  
"If Sabrina wants to stay here to keep us safe from the Decepticons finding out where we live, that fine. Make sure that she still goes to school,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Cliffjumper says.

"Thank you, Cliffjumper. Julian let's head home to explain things to Brandon,"

Julian nods and we walk back over to the elevator. We get into the jet and fly back to headquarters.

 _Sabrina, sweetheart, I'm sorry we did this to you. We've been terrible parents. I hope that you can trust us again._


	9. Wait, Graham, you're Adopted too?

**Thanks to Indomiraptor for adding this story to your favorites and for following.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

I sneak out through the door at the end of the tunnel when I see Bumblebee enter. After it closes behind me, I head off to the forest. I get to the path leading to my hiding space. I realize that I need to make the entrance a little bigger when a cut appears on my right arm after I crawl past the thorn bush. As the path widens out enough for me to sit down. It was bleeding a lot, and it wasn't bad enough that I needed stitches. I see a broken tree branch to my left, so I rip off a few leaves then place them over the cut. I knew I should use my shirt, but this is my favorite I'm not going to destroy it just to patch up a small cut. I slowly stand up and walk down the path. I reach the cave and sit down to rest.

Two minutes later I take my hand off of my arm and see that the bleeding stop. I quickly stand up when I hear a few pebbles shift as someone walks up. I gasp when I see Graham enter the cave.

"Graham, how do you know about this place?"

"I like to come here when I've had an emotionally stressful day or week. What about you?"

"Same,"

"After I patch up your cut on your arm, do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, I guess, you're a great listener,"

"I know,"

Graham steps closer to me, and my heart begins to race. He sets down his bag and takes out a first aid kit. I feel a spark of static electricity as he touches my arm. I look down at him and see the one part of his eye is energon blue and the inside is green. He finishes cleaning my cut and puts a dressing on it.

"To answer your question, my parents told me I'm adopted,"

"My parents said the same thing today, too,"

"I bet you're feeling mad, sad and just confused about what is going to happen next,"

"Exactly, so how am I supposed to get past all these feelings?"

"Talking to someone usually helps,"

"That and having someone who is going through the same thing helps too,"

"Yes, it does, so if you ever want to talk I'm here for you,"

"Thanks, Graham so did your parents have any information about your birth parents?"

"No, they didn't,"

"That weird wouldn't the people in charge of the orphanage have the information on file?"

"They do, but my parents said that I just showed up on the porch one night in a basket with another baby,"

"That is strange, was there a note attached to the basket?"

"Yes, I have it. The writing is in same come kind of code that no computer program can translate,"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure,"

Graham hands the note to me. I look at it and recognize that it's written in Cybertronian code since it looks like what I saw on the computers back at the base.

"I have some friends that can help."

"Really?"

"Yes, just promise me that you won't tell anyone about them,"

"Why?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes,"

"Let's go,"

Graham and I leave the cave. We head to the Autobot base. I lead Graham around the back of the base. We climb the side of the mountain. I wince in pain as I look at my right arm to see the bandage get caught on a branch and it made the cut deeper as the edge went into my skin. I reach over to break it and keep climbing. Graham pulls me up, and we sit down on a rock a few steps away from us.

"Man, Sabrina, bushes and tree branches hate you today," Graham jokes.

"Not the best time to crack a joke," I snap.

"Sorry, we have to get you some help," Graham says.

He helps me stand up, and we go over to the elevator. I hear the proximity alarm go off as we step down on the landing pad.

"Isn't this place abandoned, so why are the security systems still active?"

"I'll explain everything once we're inside, I promise,"

Normal POV

Inside the base, Ratchet sees Sabrina and Graham on the monitor. Cliffjumper looks over at Arcee and sees she is upset, "What is that girl thinking?"

"Cee, calm down, I'm sure Sabrina has a good explanation why she brought that boy here. Ratchet can you zoom in?"

"Of course,"

"Guys, we don't have to look for Graham, Sabrina already found him," Cliffjumper gasps.

"How can you be so sure that's the kid were looking for?" Acree asks.

"We'll find out in a minute they should be arriving any second," Ratchet says.

The elevator door opens. Ratchet and Cliffjumper walk over to the platform. They gasp in shock seeing an unconscious Sabrina in Graham's arms.

"What happened kid," Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper, she needs medical attention this boy can explain everything after we get her to the medical bay," Ratchet snaps.

Graham nervously follows Ratchet to the medical bay. He lays Sabrina down on the bed. Then he walks back over to Cliffjumper and lets Ratchet to his job. They watch Ratchet activate his holoform. Sabrina slowly opens her eyes and can barely make put a 5''6' man in his thirties with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing medical scrubs and doctors lab coat.

"Ratchet, you have a holoform too, why didn't you use it before? When did you learn human medicine?" Sabrina asks.

"Sabrina, save your strength. Yes, I do, it's going to easier for me to help you this way. Also, I thought it would be a good idea to learn about Erath science and medicine since we accepted you and your friends in our lives. I'm going to put in stasis...to sleep so I can safely remove the branch from your arm," Ratchet says.

He attaches the IV drip and heart monitor before placing a mask over her face. When she is completely under the anesthetic, the medic gets to work. Ten minutes later Ratchet scans her arms to make sure that there is no nerve damage. He sighs in relief and starts to stitch the cut closed. The medic, cliffjumper and Graham walk to the main room so Ratchet can tell the group about how the surgery went.

"How is Sabrina doing Ratchet?" Cliffjumper asks.

"The surgery went well, but she lost a lot of blood," Ratchet answers.

"Couldn't we just give some energon?" Cliffjumper suggests.

"That's too dangerous Cliffjumper. She only has a small trace of energon in her system now. If I introduce too much at once, she could go into shock," Ratchet replies.

"Then what are we going to do?" Arcee asks.

"I'll donate some of my blood to help her," Graham says confidently.


	10. Graham's introduction to the Autobots

Normal POV

The Autobots look down at Graham to see the outer part of his eyes are energon blue, and the inside is green.

"Graham, am I Optimus Prime. My friends and I are robotic organisms from Cybertron. I know we need to help Sabrina, but did you happen to have a dream where you received a message from a robot named Alpha Trion?" Optimus asks.

"Yes, Optimus I did two weeks ago, and two days ago my parents told me that I'm adopted," Graham answers.

"What did Alpha Trion say?" Optimus asks.

"He told me that I'm part Cybertronian. I didn't believe him at first. When I noticed my eyes changed color last week I knew it was true," Graham says.

"Graham, I'll introduce you to the others and continue this conversation after you help Sabrina," Optimus says.

"Are you sure kid?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, I am, Sir," Graham answers.

"Kid, call me Cliff, okay?" Cliffjumper says.

"Sure thing Cliff," Graham says.

"How can we be sure that Sabrina's body won't reject your blood?" Ratchet asks.

"My blood type is O, so I'm a universal donor which means my blood doesn't have A nor B antigens on red cells, so it won't trigger Sabrina's immune system to attack the new red blood cells from my blood," Graham explains.

"Graham, go with Ratchet," Optimus says.

"Yes, sir," Graham says.

Graham and Ratchet go back to the medical bay. Ratchet activates his holoform again and gathers everything he needs for the transfusion. Graham takes a bottle of water and a pack of cookies of his backpack from his bag to eat after Ratchet finished taking the blood from his body. Ratchet scans him first so he could see how much energon was in the boy's bloodstream.

"This will work after I remove some of the energon from it. Right now, your energon level is at fifteen percent," Ratchet says.

"It that why eyes changed color?" Graham asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid that they'll become completely blue when your energon levels reach fifty percent," Ratchet says.

"How long until that happens?"

"I'm not sure but, I should be able to run a test to figure that out. For now, I'll just need to remove some of the energon from your blood before I can give it to Sabrina,"

They glance over at Sabrina and see her start to wake up. Ratchet walks over to her.

"Ratchet, is my arm still attached?" Sabrina asks groggily.

"Yes, it is Sabrina,"

Sabrina tries to lift up her arm but only raises it p a few inches before it drops back down on the bed. Still speaking in her groggy tone, "Why does it feel so heavy?"

"It's still numb from the medicine I used to turn off the nerves in your arm so I could remove the branch,"

She starts to giggle as the light above her start to multiply and flicker like stars. "Ratchet, I can see the big dipper," A few seconds later she goes back to sleep. Ratchet turns his attention back to Graham and gets to work on the blood transfusion. An hour later Sabrina and Graham rejoin the group. A few seconds later Cliffjumper picks Sabrina up and gives her a hug.

"Thank the Allspark. You had me worried sick kid,"

"Cliffjumper, be careful you could pop one of her stitches," Ratchet snaps.

"Ratchet forgot to mention you're also crushing my lungs," Sabrina groans.

Cliffjumper puts Sabrina down back on the floor.

"So, Graham, I take it you've already met the Autobots?" Sabrina asks.

"Not all of them, Just Arcee, Optimus, Cliff, and Ratchet,"

A few seconds later Bumblebee and Bulkhead come back from their morning patrol.

"Perfect timing you two, The big green guy is Bulkhead."

"I take the the yellow and black one is called Bumblebee?"

"You got it. Bulkhead and 'Bee this is Graham,"

Graham says hi to them. Bumblebee walks over to him. He kneels down and holds out one of his fingers to shake Graham's hand.

*It's nice to meet you, Graham,* Bumblebee buzzes.

"The pleasure is mine Bumblebee," Graham says.

"So, what did that note say?" Sabrina asks.

"What note?" Ratchet asks.

Sabrina takes the note out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Where did you get this?"

"She got it from me. My parents gave it to me when they told that they got it the day they adopted me." Graham says,

"What did you parents say about how you arrived on this planet?" Optimus asks.

"All the information the orphanage has about me is that showed up on the porch one night in a basket with another baby and that note was attached to it,"

"Well, it says "Please watch over these two sparklings they are critical to the restoration of our planet. I've disguised them as humans to keep them hidden from the Decepticons. Their Cybertron side will appear after their sixteenth Earth birthday. I'll contact the Earth family I feel is right one to protect them until that day. Thank you for your assistant humans," Well it seems Alpha Trion has a plan,"

"How are we supposed to restore Cybertron?"

"I'm not sure Graham. You'll need a guardian to protect you while you're outside of the base," Optimus says.

"Who is going to be his guardian Optimus. You and Ratchet are the only Autobots left," Arcee says.

"Optimus, no offense, but you're the team leader. It would be best of Ratchet would be Graham's guardian. You have enough on your plate as it is,"

"Sabrina Optimus is a Prime. He can handle it," Cliffjumper says.

"Cliffjumper, she meant no disrespect. Sabrina, I appreciate your concern, but for now, you two need to stay here till we can figure things out," Optimus says.

"What about school?"

"You two will still be attending you'll just return here afterward instead of your homes," Optimus answers.

Sabrina's POV

"I have one more question. If we showed up on the same day, does that mean Graham and I are siblings?"

"Not necessarily, you two arrived at the orphanage on the same day. It doesn't mean that your sparks released from the Well of All Sparks on the same day." Ratchet answers.

The next thing I know my heart starts to race when I glance down to see Graham is holding my hand. I look up, and our eyes meet. His eyes look different they aren't completely green anymore the outside is energon blue.

"They still look dreamy. I mean any girl would get lost in them," I chuckle nervously.

"Like you did,"

I start to blush and feel a huge lump form in the back of my throat. I had a feeling that I'm about to start talking like a chipmunk when he lets go of my hand and puts his arm on my shoulder.

"Sabrina, call me crazy, but I think you might like me,"

"What gave it away?" I squeak.

"One, you're blushing. Two, you have suddenly got nervous whenever I'm around. Third, in chemistry class, I have seen you look at me then turn away and smile when I look back at you,

I summon up all the courage I can and swallow the lump my throat, "Yes, Graham, I do like you. A lot but can we be a couple?"

"Why can't we? Ratchet did say there is no evidence that we're siblings,"

'I know, but couldn't it be dangerous especially after our Cybertronian side fully activate?"

"I don't think so, but we'll have to learn how to control it let's do it together as a team,"

"Okay, let's see how things go. I'm ready to start down this new path on my road of life," I say confidently.


	11. Moving into The Base Part 1

Sabrina's POV

"I should head back to my house to get a few more things so I can turn one of the extra rooms more fit for a human to stay in,"

"Sounds like a good plan. I should do that too, and maybe afterward we could go out to lunch?"

"Nice segway into asking me out on a date there Graham. If we did, I'm sure we'd have to be chaperoned by our guardians,"

"True, but they'd be outside the restaurant in vehicle mode keeping an eye out for Decepticons. Is that a yes or no to the date?"

"How about we try something different?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could have a picnic here on the roof. Then tonight maybe we could watch the stars?"

"Sounds good, but you're not going to lift a finger. I'm going to make it,"

"You're such a gentleman, and everyone says chivalry is dead,"

"Great, do you think you can suppress your appetite for another hour or so?"

"I guess I can for you,"

Graham smiles then he kisses me on the cheek. I look over at him and try to act cool since I just got my first kiss. Then he moves closer and whispers in my ear, "You know you look even cuter when you blush," I playfully shove him away. He grabs my left wrist to steady himself as he falls backward. A few seconds later I manage to slip my wrist from his grasp. Graham regains his balance, and he catches me in his arms.

"Thanks, nice save,"

"No problem,"

He helps me to my feet, and I walk over to Cliff.

"Ratchet, I know you said that Graham and I might not be siblings. Could you run a blood test just to make sure, please?"

"I guess I could because I can tell it will put some of your fears to rest," Ratchet answers.

"Thank you Ratchet,"

"You're welcome," Ratchet says.

"We should head to our houses to gather our things,"

"Okay, but am I going with you and Cliff?"

"Cliffjumper is going to stay here. I'll help you and Sabrina my trailer can carry all of your belongs in one trip." Optimus says.

"Okay, so who's house are we going to stop at first?"

"We should stop by your house first,"

"Okay, as long as I don't have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker."

"Sabrina, I know you're upset, but they are your parents. You should call them mom and dad,"

"I will Graham in time, but for now I'm going to call them Mr. and Mrs. Tucker,"

Normal POV

Optimus transforms and the teens follow him outside. After Ratchet attaches the trailer, Optimus opens drivers side door. Sabrina climbs in and closes the door. Graham gets in as well, and Optimus drives off to Sabrina's house. Optimus pulls up to her house, and Sabrina sees her parents car in the driveway. She and Graham get out. They walk up to the house and head inside. Sabrina's parents walk up to them.

"Sabrina, we still need to talk about what we discussed earlier," Julian says.

Sabrina doesn't say a word to her father and leads Graham to the basement to find some empty boxes to pack her belongs into after they locate four boxes they head to her room. Sabrina places another shirt into the box and turns around to get another from her dresser when she sees Brandon standing in the doorway.

"Sabrina, did mom and dad kick you out?"

"No, Brandon they didn't. I have to go stay at the Autobot base for a while,"

"How long is awhile?

"Not sure buddy,"

"I don't want you to leave."

A few seconds later Sabrina sees tears start to stream down his face. She walks over to her and kneels down in front of him. He gives her a bug hug and cries into her chest. She picks him up and walks over to the bed then sits down. Brandon slowly lifts his head up, and Sabrina uses her left hand to wipe away some of his tears.

"I'm sorry Buddy, but I have to leave. It's the only way to keep you safe,"

"Can't I go with you and stay at the base?"

"Sorry, buddy, I'm don't think Ratchet would like having any more humans around other than Graham and me,"

"Can't I stay the night, please?"

"We'll see, buddy. For now how about you come along. I'll let you help me unpack,"

Brandon nods and a small smile comes to his face. Sabrina puts her little brother back down on the floor. They finish packing up the last box and head back downstairs. Brandon is wearing his galaxy print backpack, he always wears to sleepovers at his best friend Princeton's house, on his back. He has it packed with the things he usually takes to one of those sleepovers.

"So, Sabrina, you're going to watch your little brother with us having to ask you?" Julian asks.

"Sabrina is letting me help her move into the Autobot base dad," Brandon says with a big smile.

"That's fine but if he is going to stay the night make sure he goes to bed on time," Elena says.

"I will Mrs. Tucker. We need to get going." Sabrina says.

The group walks out the door and over to Optimus. They see his holoformA 6''1' man is his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. HIs outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form, wave to them after he opens the door to the trailer. They walk over to it. After the group puts the boxes into the trailer. Sabrina holds on the one labeled Science Fair Project as they walk to the cab. Graham helps Brandon up and buckles him in the backseat. Sabrina decides to sit in the backseat with her brother so she could make sure he would behave and to keep her project safe till they got back to the base.

"So your brother will be joining us,"

"Yes, Optimus, but it's just going to be for tonight. I hope that alright. He was upset about me leaving," Sabrina says.

"It's fine. I'll inform Ratchet,"


	12. Moving into the Base Part 2

Sabrina's POV

Optimus pulls up in front of Graham's house. His parent's car is in the driveway. We get out and walk up to the door.

"Graham you have a little sister right?"

"Yes, her name is Isabella. She is in Brandon's Preschool class,"

"Why does she tackle me when she sees me?" Brandon asks.

"She likes you,"

"Eww, girls have cooties," Brandon says.

Graham opens the door then lets Brandon and me walk in first. The next thing I see is a four-year-old girl with braided pigtails wearing a floral print dress running up to Brandon. She tackles him to the floor.

"Isabella that's not how we greet guests," Graham scolds.

"Sorry big brother, but Brandon is my boyfriend," Isabella says.

"Eww, No I'm not," Brandon shouts.

Graham kneels down and picks up Isabella.

Graham's POV

"Isabella, remember what dad said about you and dating?"

"Yes, he said I can't date till I'm fifteen. I'm still allowed to have playdates right?"

"Yes, but mom and dad have to schedule them with Brandon's parents first,"

"Is this girl that Sabrina you've told mommy and daddy about at dinner. How you think she is cute and the smartest girl in the school,"

After I set her back down on the floor, Brandon gets up and hides behind Sabrina;s leg after Isabella tries to tackle him again. She turns around and picks him up.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I don't want to have a play date with her I won't survive," Brandon says.

We head upstairs to Graham's room. Sabrina sets Bandon down on the bed while she helps me pack up my things. Brandon picks up three boxes and tries to carry them downstairs.

"Brandon, I know you want to help. Take one at a time please; I don't want you to trip since you're not able to see where you're going," Sabrina scolds

"Okay," Brandon sighs.

Sabrina sets down the box in her hands and puts two of Brandon's on top of it then we continues down the stairs. After we reach the bottom, and heads outside and put the boxes in Optimus' trailer, my parents greet us.

Sabrina's POV

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Burton,"

"Hello Sabrina, so you are pretty as my son said you were," Mr. Burton says.

"Dad," Graham snaps.

I look over at Graham and see him start to blush from his father's embarrassing remark. I turn my attention to my little brother as a few strands of my hair get blown into my face as a light breeze comes through, I put them back behind my ears and feel my cheeks start to heat up as I begin to blush. This time I'm happy Bradon is trying to get away from Isabella since she is chasing him again. I quickly pick him up as they run past me.

"Sabrina, is mom going to embarrass me when I get to be your age?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, buddy, that one of their primary jobs other than making sure you are a nice person and treat others with respect,"

"This girl is keeper Graham, ask her out already," Mr. Burton says.

"Dad, stop," Graham snaps again.

"Zachary, will you stop embarrassing our son. We just got called into work, remember?" Mrs. Burton says.

"Right, son we have go. We need you to watch your sister,"

"Okay, but I was going to hang out with Sabrina," Graham says.

"Youll have to take Isabella with you," Mr. Burton says.

Then his parents zip over to their car and drive off. Optimus open the doors, and we buckle our younger siblings into the backseat. We sit down in our seats as Optimus closes them behind us.

"Even my parents give me a warning before they stick me with babysitting duty. I wonder why they rushed off like that, do you know what your parents do for a living?"

"No I don't, Sabrina, they never told me," Graham answers.

"They could be secret agents," Brandon says.

"Yeah, if they told us we probably have our minds erased like in that one movie with Will Smith," Isabella adds.

"You mean Men in Black Isabella. How do you know about this film it's rated PG-13." Graham says sternly.

"You talked about with your other friends on the phone a lot," Isabella answers.

"So, you spied on your big brother,"

"Yes, Miss Sabrina,"

"It's just Sabrina sweetheart, but listen in on your brother's private conversation is wrong,"

"I know, I'm sorry Graham, I won't do it again, I promise," Isabella apologizes.

"Apology accepted," Graham says as he turns around in his chair and messes up her hair.

Then we buckle up, and Optimus drives off to the base. Honestly, I can't wait to see the look on Ratchet's face when he sees that Brandon isn't the only younger sibling we brought back. The ride to the base wasn't too long, but I glance in the rearview mirror when I didn't hear either Brandon or Isabella ask 'Are We There Yet?' I smile when I see them fast asleep. Isabella is using Brandon's lap as a pillow while he is resting his head on top of his right hand.

 _At least Isabella and Brandon got their afternoon nap in today that's good. That is so cute I should take a picture, but it would wake them up._


	13. Moving into the Base Part 3

**Thanks to Jazzy75759705 for following.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

Five minutes later Optimus drives through the hidden door that hides the tunnel leading to the inside of the base. After he stops, Graham and I get outs when we hear Ratchet disconnects the trailer. I turn around in my seat and see that Brandon and Isabella are still asleep. I knew that we didn't have too much longer till they woke up. I pick up the box with my science fair project and get out. Cliff walks up to me.

"HI, Cliff, could you take this?"

"Sure, but what's inside?"

"My science fair project is worth 3/4 of my grade. If anything happens to it, my "A" in chemistry is history."

"Aren't you a bit overdramatic," Arcee says walking up.

"No, I'm not Arcee. Cliff, could you put it down on the table?"

"Sure thing partner," Cliff says.

I hand the box to him. I turn back around and pick up Brandon out of the backseat. I carry him over to the couch. Graham does the same thing with Isabella. I take the sleeping bag out of my backpack, unzip it and drape it over them. We walk back over to the others.

"Optimus, you said you were only bringing Sabrina's younger sibling. Who is the other one?" Ratchet asks in an angry tone.

"She is my little sister Isabella. My parents just told me to watch her. I didn't have any time even to argue with them they just zipped off to their car. She is too young to stay home alone," Graham answers.

"Our base isn't what you humans call a daycare. It is not safe for them to be running around," Ratchet snaps.

"Relax, Ratchet, Brandon is going to be going home tomorrow after he helps me move in,"

"Help us move in," Graham says

"Fine, but you two better keep an eye on them. I'm not going to be helping you," Ratchet says in a calmer tone.

"Ratchet you're going to help them," Optimus says.

"Really?" Graham and I ask.

"Yes, Ratchet is going to be Graham's guardian," Optimus answers.

"Me?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, Ratchet, you'll have more free time to teach Graham and Sabrina about Cybertron." Optimus answers.

"Plus, if our cybertronian side start to surface during school and we get hurt. We can't go to the hospital. You're the only one who knows how to help us," Graham says.

"Graham is correct," Optimus says.

"Also a Semi truck is too big for the school parking lot,"

"Another good observation Sabrina. Ratchet, you and Graham are partners," Optimus says.

"Ratchet, did you finish the test to find out if Graham and I are siblings?"

"No, I'm afraid there wasn't enough DNA test from your dried blood Sabrina. The best way I found while I doing some research is to swab the inside of your mouths to get a saliva sample." Ratchet answers.

After we let Ratchet get his sample for the test Graham and I hear the sound of Brandon scream at Isabella telling her that he isn't her boyfriend. We leave Ratchet's lab, and I pick up my little as he runs up to me.

"Can I help you unpack now Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"Sure buddy,"

An hour later our siblings meet the others. I'm sitting on Cliff's shoulder and watch Isabella and Miko sit on the couch drawing. Brandon, Jack, and Raf are racing some remote control cars that Raf brought with him. I smile as we head back to Ratchet's lab. We enter and see Graham sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet turns around to face us.

"So, Ratchet, do you have the results yet?"

"Yes, I do," Ratchet answers.

"That was fast,"

"I was thinking the same thing," Graham adds.

"The results show that only 10% of your DNA match up,"

"That means we're not siblings,"

"Yes," Ratchet says.

"That's good so we can be a couple now," Graham says with a big smile.

"You two can be a couple, but you need to know about what might happen after you have mastered your Cybertronian powers," Ratchet says.

"Do we have to hear this right now," Graham and I complain.

"Yes, you lessons about Cybertron start now," Ratchet says.

Our first experience of Cybertron sex ed starts. Ratchet first explains to us that there is a code on our DNA will determine what our cybertronian forms will look like and what kind of weapons we'll have as well. I'm only half listening since I have other things on my mind right now. I'm happy that we're not siblings it would have been weird if we were. I know before we left to gather our things that I'm ready to face what is going to happen next on this new path. Honestly, I'm scared of what is gong to happen when my cybertronian side starts to surface.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Graham asks.

"I'm all right," I say as I fake a smile.

"You're scared about what is going to happen when your cybertronian side activates aren't you?" Graham says.

"Yes, how can I be sure that the code on my DNA won't reveal that I'm going to turn into a monster and destroy everything I see,"

"I know that won't happen," Graham says

"How can you be so sure?"

"Becuase it's hard to believe that someone who refuses to kill any creature, even a spider though you're scared of them, and helps others when she can. You're not going into a monster," Graham answers.

"Is there a way we could see what we're going to look like Ratchet?"

Ratchet nods then walks back over to the computer. He hits a few keys and a picture of what a feminine cybertronian look like all I noticed is that I don't have many options I'd look like Arcee or have a "bulky" upper body and a slimmer midriff.

 _I'm glad I'll still look cute and not a monster. Now I have to wait to see what I look like._


	14. Occupying The Preschoolers

**Thanks to asomeness88 for following.**

 **Thanks to cefmlp for adding this story to your favorites and for following.**

 **Thanks to Starlit Storyteller for following and for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

Graham and I leave Ratchet's lab. I wish I never found out that I was part cybertronian. I realized that sex ed is horrible not matter what planet you live on Ratchet spent the past two hours lecturing us on everything from spark mating to what puberty on Cybertron contains. He almost started teaching us about the history of our home planet. We head back over to our siblings. Brandon and Isabella run up to us.

"Are you and Graham going to let us help you move in now?" Brandon asks.

I nod. The four of us head over to the trailer. Cliff and Arcee join us. I open the door. We take out all the boxes.

"So, where is Graham going to stay?"

"We only have one extra room, so he is going to share a room with me." Cliff answers.

"Cool," Graham cheers.

We head to our rooms to get settled in Brandon, Arcee, and I walk into my room. I realize that I need to get an air mattress to sleep on since I'm going to be living here.

"Sabrina, are we still brother and sister?"

"Of course we are. Why would you think we weren't?"

"Since one of the kids at school their older brother said we're not family because you're adopted,"

"When did this happen?"

"At school on Friday,"

"Don't listen to what anyone else says, buddy. DNA doesn't make a family. Love does, and no matter what happens I'll always be your sister."

Brandon runs over to me and gives me a big hug. Twenty minutes later we leave and meet back up in the main room.

"So, what's first on the activities list?" Cliff asks.

"Sabrina, could you play a song on your violin please?" Brandon asks.

"Graham, can you play something too, please?" Isabella adds.

"Graham, would happen to have the sheet music for 'You Raise Me Up' by any chance?"

"Yes, I do its one of my favorite songs," Graham answers.

"That's one of my favorite songs too. Does it have the notes for violin and clarinet?"

"It sure does," Graham says.

"So, are you up for doing a duet?"

Graham nods. We grab our instruments, and Graham puts the music on the stand. After we tune them, we started to play.

Normal POV

The other Autobots walk up when they hear the duo's beautiful music fill the room. Brandon and Isabella clap when their siblings finish playing the song.

"Wow, you two sound great together," Arcee says.

"Thanks," Sabrina and Graham say.

They put their instruments away. Then they rejoin the group with the preschoolers.

"Can we go to the park?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I want to swing high on the swings," Isabella adds.

"Okay, we'll head to the park," Sabrina says.

Cliff transforms then Sabrina and Brandon get into the car. Graham and Isabella look over at Ratchet. The Autobot medic lets out a long sigh before he transforms too. Graham helps his little sister into the passenger's seat. Ratchet adjusts the seatbelt to fit Isabella better. Graham gets in the driver's seat. Then the group heads to the park. Cliffjumper and Ratchet activate their holoforms after their passengers got out. They head over to the playground. Isabella grabs Cliff's hand and drags him over to the swings. Two other kids were there taking turns pushing the other on the swing. Isabella sits down. Cliff knew that she wants him to push her after she keeps looking over at the other kids then back at him. Sabrina smiles watching her guardian playing with Isabella.

"Graham could push me on the merry go round?" Brandon asks.

"Sure," Graham answers.

Brandon grabs Graham's and leads him over to it. Sabrina and Ratchet sit down on the bench where they could keep an eye on the others. Ten minutes later the others walk over to them.

"Can you and Graham show us how to play tetherball?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, buddy you know that I'm not good at sports." Sabrina answers.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try. I'll take it easy on you," Graham says.

"Yes, it would. Tetherball should be called dodgeball with a rope." Sabrina says

Sabrina's POV

An hour later we return to the base. The Preschoolers are drawing while Graham and I work on our science fair projects in Ratchet's lab. I know earlier I said that I'm ready to handle turning back and forth from my cybertronian form to my human one. Also, I'm not so sure if can handle all these changes. I tape the title onto the display board then close it. I turn around and walk over to Graham.

"Graham, thanks for keeping Brandon busy at the park. You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"I know that, but he did ask politely."

"True, but he didn't have to drag you over to the merry go round,"

"Good point,"

"So, I think we should check on our siblings,"

Graham and I leave the lab. We enter the room to see Isabella chasing Brandon. We shake our heads and try to get them to stop running around the base.


	15. Dream Vehicle Mode

**Thanks to wwareham1 for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

Graham and I just put our younger siblings to bed. We went up to the roof. Graham sets a blanket down on the landing pad. We sit down and watch the sun slip below the horizon.

 _If we are going turn into aliens robots, I hope we do get to turn into cars that way I can sort be able to drive a cool car._

I'm still doing my best to be brave about all these changes that are happening to me. The truth is I'm terrified of when they are going to happen. I don't want it to start during band class or in school at all for that matter. I want to beat Priscilla Collins and take her place as first violin the band. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel Graham put his arm around my shoulder. I look over at him.

"Could you take your arm away please?" I ask.

"Why I thought we were going to try to be a couple?" Graham asks.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that," I say.

My cheeks start to turn pink as I blush from embarrassment. I quickly look away to try to regain my composure.

"You know you look even cuter when you blush," Graham says.

I turn my head to look over at him again. I chuckle at his witty compliment. I say, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about what our vehicle modes will be once we learn how to control our Cybertronian sides?" Graham answers.

"I guess we can. I've asked Mr. and Mrs. Tucker to buy me a sky blue Chevy Equinox,"

Normal POV

Inside the base, Ratchet it at his normal spot working on the computer. Cliffjumper walks up to him.

"Ratchet, have you see either Sabrina or Graham?" Cliffjumper asks.

"They when outside to watch the sunset," Ratchet answers.

"So, they are trying to date after all," Cliffjumper says.

Ratchet just nods and continues to type away. Then his optics widen in shock seeing the massive rain storm about to hit Jasper.

"By the Allspark, I need to warn the kids about this storm," Ratchet says.

"Why they won't rust,"

"True, but they could get struck by lightning," Ratchet says.

Ratchet leaves the room to go warn the teens.

Sabrina's POV

"Nice choice. I've always wanted to be able to fly so I thought I could be an X-wing fighter jet," Graham says.

"Isn't that from Star Wars?"

"Yes, my parents are huge Star Wars fans," Graham answers.

"What color are you going to be?"

"I was thinking Yellow with silver details," Graham says.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Graham, you may have to choose a different vehicle," Ratchet says.

Graham and I jump out of our skin. We turn around and see him walking up to us.

"I thought it would be a good idea you said that most of the Decepticons can fly," Graham argues.

"True, but Graham's choice wouldn't blend in too well," Ratchet says.

"I guess we'll test your theory after we learn how to control our Cybertronian side," Graham says confidently.

"Ratchet, what are you doing out here?"

"To tell you two to come back inside," Ratchet answers.

"Why exactly?"

"I hacked into the weather satellite a big storm will be here in five minutes," Ratchet explains.

"We still have five minutes," Graham says.

"We'll come inside in two minutes, promise,"

Ratchet nods and heads back inside the base. Graham and I talk some more. I realize that we have a lot in common. We both love music, like taking hikes through forest and action movies. A few seconds later we hear a loud rumble of thunder as the wind starts to pick up.

"I guess we should head in now," Graham says.

"I guess so," I sigh.

The storm clouds quickly roll in, Graham picks up the blanket, and we run inside to beat the rain.


	16. Explaining Human Fears

**Thanks to Kaida Fury for following**

* * *

Normal POV

Cliffjumper and Ratchet look over at the elevator. The door open and the Autobots see their human partners walk in soaked to the bone. Sabrina and Graham's shoes slosh as they head to the stairs and walk over to them.

"Ratchet, I think you need to work on your Earth math," Sabrina says.

"Sabrina, we should change out of these wet clothes, so we don't get sick," Graham suggests.

Sabrina nods. They didn't want to wake up their siblings since they had a feeling the storm would in a few minutes. The duo heads to the bathroom they found when Brandon needed to go earlier. Graham let Sabrina go in first. After she changed into her dry clothes Sabrina plugs in the hair dryer she packed to dry her hair. Ten minutes later Graham and Sabrina go over to the platform. They sit down on the couch in front of the TV turn it on but keep the volume down to avoid waking up Brandon and Isabella.

"How much longer till our siblings wake up?" Graham asks.

"Why would they wake up?" Cliffjumper adds.

"Whenever there is a big storm the loud noise scares them. Considering that the last rumble of thunder shook the base Brandon and Isabella should be coming in..." Sabrina answers.

The group hears the sound of the preschooler's footfalls as they run down the hallway in fear. Brandon and Isabella are holding onto their stuffed animals they sleep with at night. Sabrina and Graham get up and go over to the hall. A few seconds later they get a big bear hug from their siblings.

"Sabrina, the monsters outside want to destroy the base," Brandon shouts.

"Yeah, they want to kidnap us," Isabella adds.

Graham and Sabrina pick their siblings up then walk back over to the couch and sits down.

"Why do storms scare young humans?" Cliffjumper asks.

"It's a common fear for kids Cliff. The loud sounds cause their imaginations to go into overdrive." Sabrina explains.

Another loud rumble of thunder shakes the base. Then some hail stones thump as they land on the roof. The preschoolers jump and snuggle closers to their older siblings to hide from the noises. A few seconds later the lights start to flicker and go out.

"Brandon was right the monsters want to destroy the base. They stole the lights," Isabella says.

"Monsters aren't real Isa," Graham coos as he gives his sister a hug.

"The storm just knocked out the power. I'll go get some flashlights," Ratchet says.

Sabrina's POV

Ratchet leaves and comes back with two flashlights in his hand along with the others. Bumblebee shines his flashlight towards Cliff. We hear Brandon and Isabella scream in terror when they see Cliff's shadow appear on the wall in front of us. A few seconds later they get down off our laps and run away as fast as they can.

*I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare them,* Bee buzzes.

"It's okay Bee I know it was an accident. The storm has Brandon and Isabella spooked that's all,"

"Wait Sabrina did you just translate what Bumblebee just said?" Cliff asks.

"Yeah, I'm part Cybertronian remember," I answer.

"We know that, but I didn't think you'd be able to translate Bee so soon," Cliff says.

"I guess PI isn't the only universal constant. It looks like girls mature faster on Cybertron just like on Earth," I sigh.

"I explained that to you and Graham earlier were you even listening?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, I was Ratchet. You can yell at me later. Right now, we need to find Brandon and Isabella," I answer.

*Who's on what team?* Bee asks.

"I thought you and Ratchet could come with me. If Bulkhead and Arcee don't mind helping Graham, he does need some light to see," I explain.

"What about me why aren't I going partner?" Cliff asks.

"Sorry, Cliff, but Brandon and Isabella are spooked enough as it is. I don't want to risk them running off again,"

~ Aliens In Jasper?~

Cliff nods. Then Bumblebee, Ratchet, and I leave the group. The first place I suggest we look is Graham's room. We get halfway down the hallway when I trip over something. Bumblebee runs up and catches me in his free hand.

"Thank you Bumblebee nice catch,"

*You're welcome and you okay?"*

"Yes I'm fine,"

Bumblebee sets me back down. He shines his flashlight towards the floor, and we see Brandon's stuffed chocolate lab, Woofy. I know the stuffed dog's name is lame, but he did get it when he was two. I pick it up and say, "At least we know that were going in the right direction,"

*Why did Brandon have this with him?*

"It's his bedtime toy. It helps to comfort him he's still scared of the dark and thinks there are monsters in his closet. So, he sleeps with this to remind him that he is safe," I explain.

*How many fears do humans Brandon's age have?*

"Let's see there is the dark, noises at night, masks, and monsters and ghosts,"

We continue down the hallway and get to Graham's room. I ask Ratchet to stay outside. Then Bumblebee and I go inside and find Brandon hiding underneath Cliff's bed er berth at least that is the term Ratchet told me to use. I knew seeing Woofy wouldn't be enough to get him to come out, so I have no choice but to sing a few songs Mr. and Mrs. sang to me whenever I was scared to calm him down. I take a deep breath and start to sing "You are my Sunshine." I see a small smile appear on his face before he starts to crawl out towards me when I finish the song. He stands up and gives me a hug. After he backs away, I hand Woffy to him and say,"Here you go buddy,"

"Thanks, Sabrina, can you give me a piggyback ride?" Brandon asks.

I nod and kneel down in front of him. He climbs on my back and wraps his arms around my neck. I slowly stand up, and we leave the room.

"Sabrina, can you sing another song, please?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry buddy, I don't Bumblebee and Ratchet would want to hear me sing again,"

*Your singing voice sounded just as beautiful as the music you make when you play your violin,* Bumblebee buzzes.

"I agree with Bumblebee I have no problem hearing you sing again. If you could stay still I'd like to scan Brandon to make sure he didn't hurt himself during his escape from seeing Cliffjumper's shadow," Ratchet adds.

"Is it going to hurt?" Brandon asks.

"Not a bit. It's just like getting an X-ray,"

After Ratchet finishes his scan and finds the Brandon is okay, we head down the hallway to meet up with the others again.


	17. Distractions From The Storm

Graham's POV

Bulkhead, Arcee and I turn the corner. I see Maple, Isabella's stuffed moose, in the middle of the hallway. Arcee picks it up and hands the stuffed animal to me. We continue our search for my little sister. We check the room she is sharing with Sabrina first, but she wasn't there. I start to get worried since she doesn't know the layout of the base as well as the Autobots. The only thought going through my mind is I hope she is hurt. I jump when Arcee puts her hand on my shoulder. I look over at her.

"Don't worry Graham. We'll find your sister," Arcee says.

"I know Arcee, but I remember how scared I was of storms when I was her age. She has to be scared out of her mind now," I sigh.

"How about we check your room, and they search ours," Arcee suggests.

"Sounds good,"

We stopped by my room and Bulkhead's to have the same results as before Isabella wasn't there. We even checked Bumblebee's, Ratchet's and even Optimus' still no sign of my little sister. Arcee's room is the last room left, and I hope the process of elimination is in our favor. As we get closer to the door, Arcee holds up her hand to tell us to stop.

"What's wrong 'Cee?" Bulkhead asks.

"I don't hear anything,"

"The sound is too soft for your human ears to pick up but my audio receptors can hear it clear as day. Isabella is in my room. I think she's calmed down since she is crying softly and saying that she wants Maple," Arcee says.

"Who's Maple?" Bulkhead asks.

"It's her stuffed moose Bulkhead that's the name she gave it,"

"Why did she call it Maple?" Arcee asks.

"Two years ago my family took a trip to a maple syrup festival in Canada. My dad bought Maple for her at the gift shop, and that was the first thing that popped into her head when dad asked her what she was going to name it,"

"Bulk, Graham and I can handle this. You stay out here," Arcee says.

Bulkhead nods. Arcee and I walk inside, and she shines her flashlight towards the corner in the back of the room. We see Isabella hunched down hugging her legs. I go up to my little sister and hold out Maple. Isabella snaps it out of my hand just as another loud rumble of thunder shakes the base.

"Big brother, I'm sorry for running away. I'm a big scaredy cat," Isabella sniffs.

I pick her up, and she sets her head over my heart. Then I give her a hug and see looks up at me with a small smile on her face.

"It's okay to be scared, Izzy, everyone is afraid of something," I coo.

"Even the Autobots?" Isabella asks.

I see Arcee walk up from the corner of my eye. She kneels down behind me.

"Yes, kiddo, we do. I'm afraid of losing Cliffjumper... I mean another partner to the deceptions," Arcee says.

"Miss. Arcee do you like Mr. Cliffjumper?" Isabella asks.

"Just call me Arcee, kiddo, okay? I do not think we should be talking about this right now," Arcee says.

"Arcee, what was your first partners' name? If you're up to talking about it that is, It's okay if you're not," I say.

"It's fine, Graham. His name was Tailgate," Arcee answers.

"Was he nice like Graham," Isabella asks.

"Isabella," I scold.

"It's alright Graham. Tailgate was a member of Delta Team during the War for Cybertron. We were members of the same unit. There was one battle where he failed to take out a sniper, forcing me to enter hand-to-hand combat." Arcee says.

"What happened next?" Isabella asks.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm afraid it's not appropriate for you to hear. I'd hate to give you nightmares," Arcee answers.

"Aww," Isabella whines.

We leave Arcee's room and head back to the main room to see if Sabrina, Bumblebee, and Ratchet found Brandon.

~ Aliens In Jasper?~

Sabrina's POV

The two groups rendezvous at the end of the hall. I tell Brandon that his piggyback ride is over due to my arms beginning to get tired. I slowly kneel down, and Brandon climbs down off of my back.

"Ratchet, when you tracked the storm did you happen to see how big it was?"

"No I didn't, but I'll check it again once the power returns," Ratchet answers.

*How do we keep Brandon and Isabella from getting scared again?* Bumblebee asks.

"When I was little I remember when storms would scare me Mr. and Mrs. Tucker would get my mind off of being scared by distracting me," I answer,

"How do we do that?" Bulkhead asks.

*Sabrina you could try singing again. It seemed to work well earlier.* Bumblebee buzzes.

"Sabrina, you can sing?" Graham asks.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep a secret,"

"Why?" Arcee asks.

"Everyone is allowed a secret or two."

We go back to the main room. Graham, Brandon, Isabella, and I sit back down on the couch.

"Can you sing "There Was an Old Lady," please?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, buddy, but that song needs more than one person," I answer.

"I'll help," Graham says.

"Me too," Isabella adds.

When we finished the song, we sing to more songs "Down By The Bay' and "BINGO" we are about to sing one more when I look down and see Brandon fast asleep with his head on my lap. Graham and I pick them up and carry them back to our room and tuck them back into their beds. We leave our rooms and go back to the main room. We sit back down on the couch.

"You do have an amazing voice," Graham says.

"Thanks," I say blushing a bit.

"You're welcome, will I get a chance to hear you sing again?" Graham says.

"Maybe, as well as you don't tell the Miko or the others,"

"I won't tell the others I promise," Graham says.

"Good," I sigh.

I set my head on his shoulder. Then my eyes start to get heavy, and I fall asleep.


	18. Nightmares and Memories

Normal POV

An hour later the Autobots decide to turn in for the night. Cliffjumper and Ratchet go over to the platform and see their partners fast asleep on the couch they are laying on their sides resting their heads on top of their right arms. They carefully pick them up and carry them to their rooms. Then the Autobots get some rest themselves. Thirty minutes later in Sabrina's room, the teen starts to toss and turn. Inside Sabrina's dream, her cybertronian side is fully active but she still hasn't learned how to control it. All of Team Prime is laying around her on the ground unconscious. She walks over to Cliffjumper and drops to her knees as she sees the whole in his chest where is spark chamber is. Tears begin to stream down her face.

"Cliff, I'm sorry, I've turned into a monster," Sabrina says tearfully.

Meanwhile, in Cliffjumper's room, the Autobot feels a sharp pain in his spark that jerks him out of his power down. He decides to check on Sabrina and walks to her room. He enters to see Sabrina crying in her sleep. His spark aches again as he approaches Sabrina's bed. A few seconds later Sabrina's eye dart open as she sits up her hands were shaking as she uses her blanket to dry her tears. As her vision returns to normal, she turns her head to see Cliffjumper standing by her bed. He holds out his hand, and she slowly climbs onto it. They leave, and Cliffjumper walks to his room.

Sabrina's POV

Cliffjumper sets me down on his berth before he sits down next to me. I look over at him again.

"Cliff, how did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"I felt a sharp pain in my spark," Cliff answers.

"I guess you want me to talk about my nightmare, right?"

"Only if you feel like it," Cliff says.

"Cliff, you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"You're scared you'll have the dream again, right?" Cliff asks.

"Yeah, a little bit,"

"Sure, I guess we're having what you humans call a sleepover?" Cliff asks.

I nod and leave to get my sleeping bag out of my backpack from my room. I go back to Cliff's room and find a safe spot to roll out my sleeping bag then climb inside.

Normal POV

This time when Sabrina begins to dream it was different. She can make two metallic faces as things slowly came into focus. One looked exactly like a female cybertronian from the picture Ratchet showed her earlier.

"Hi, Swiftglide," The female bot whispers.

"There's our beautiful femee," The male bot whispers.

"Yes, she is, I wish we didn't have to send her away,"

"I know, but Cybertron isn't a safe place to race a family anymore. Not with a war about to break out any time now,"

Then everything slowly begins to fade away as Sabrina wakes up again. Meanwhile, in Graham's room, he wakes up from having a similar dream, but the two robots in his dream called him Strikezone. The teens knew that waking up Ratchet from his power down was a bad idea, but they need to know if those dreams were dreams or if they were memories of their past lives on Cybertron as sparklings. Sabrina and Graham tiptoe down the hall towards Ratchet's room. They are shocked to see he isn't there. A few seconds later they hear the door open and turn around to see Ratchet standing behind them.

"It's four in the morning I thought you two would still be asleep. What are you doing here?" Ratchet says.

"I had this dream at least I think it was a dream. I saw two Cybertronian and one called Swiftglide," Sabrina says.

"I had that same dream, but one called me Strikezone," Graham adds.

"By the Allspark, Sabrina, Graham, those weren't dreams. You two were seeing a memory of your lives before you came to Earth as humans," Ratchet gasps.

"How is that possible. I mean no human can remember anything that happened when they were a baby. How come we were able to remember something that far back in our lives," Sabrina asks.

"It could have been your subconsciousness mind merely aiding you two since I have a hunch both of you are curious if you even have parents on Cybertron," Ratchet answers.

"If the war on Cybertron wiped out every living thing on the planet. Is there even a chance that our parents even survived?" Sabrina asks.

"When the planet went dark the masses were scattered. So, you parents might just be living somewhere here on Earth." Ratchet answers.

"Is there any way we can locate them?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I like to know if my birth parents are alive as well," Graham adds.

"I'll do my best to try to locate them as doing my other work finding energon," Ratchet says.

"Okay, thank you Ratchet, we appreciate it," Sabrina says.

"You're welcome. Also, Cliffjumper does have patrol go on this morning. He should be waking up soon. I'm positive that Optimus would like it you went along with him so the two of you can bond." Ratchet says.

"As long as we stop somewhere so I can fuel up. I'm okay with riding along," Sabrina says.

They leave Ratchet's room and head to the command center. Graham and Sabrina still couldn't believe that they remembered something from their lives as Cybertronians.

"You know since you're awake I could continue your lessons on Cybertron, Like for instance how we mating works," Ratchet says.

Graham and Sabrina turn around and praises the Primus and to God fill their minds when they see Cliffjumper walking up. They run up to him.

"Cliff, can we leave to go on patrol," Sabrina says.

"Yes, can I tag along too, please," Graham adds.

"Sure, let's go," Cliffjumper says.

Cliffjumper transforms then Graham and Sabrina quickly get inside. Then Sabrina tells Cliff to step on it. He speeds off, and the teens look in the rear view mirror to see Ratchet fanning the smoke away before hearing him shout, "You two are getting away that easily your lesson will continue when you return,"


	19. Energon Level 30 percent

**AN: There is going to be a Bible verse in this chapter is going to be from the New Revised Standard Version. Sorry, if it offends anyone I thought it would work well given Sabrina's current situation.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

We stopped by my house so Mr. Tucker could give me my allowance. Ten minutes later Cliff pulls into the parking lot of the diner. After Graham and I get out, he turns on his holoform, and we walk inside to grab some breakfast. The hostess greets us and shows us to our table in a section with two others families with little kids. I figure that they were getting food before they went to church. Graham and I sit down on the right side of the table. I sit near the window.

"What would you like to drink?" The hostess asks.

"I'll have an orange juice," Graham says.

"I'll have white milk,"

The hostess looks over at Cliff and asks him what he'd like to drink.

"I'm not thirsty right now, ma'am, but thank you for asking," Cliff says.

After the hostess leaves Graham and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I turn to look out the window and see another family walk past. The mother is pushing their child in a stroller. I turn my head to start looking over the menu even though I know what I'm going to order. A few seconds later the waitress arrives, and she sets our drinks in front of us. "Do you still need a few minutes to look over the menu?"

"No, I'm ready. DO you know what you want Sabrina?" Graham asks.

"Yes, I'd like the french toast topped with strawberries and powder sugar please,"

"Would you like any meat or eggs to go along with that?" The waitress asks.

"No thank you,"

"I'll have the Greek omelet," Graham says.

The waitress writes down Graham's order and leaves again to put tell the cook what we wanted. I start to think about whether or not Ratchet will be able to locate our birth parents since we have no way to get any information about what happened to them after the war broke out on Cybertron. I pick up my glass of milk and take a long sip. After I set it down, I start to zone out, but it doesn't last very long since I feel Cliff kick me in the shin - hard. I sharply breathe in through my teeth and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from swearing. I didn't want any of the parents to give me any disapproving looks if their children hear any of those words I wanted to say.

"Sorry, kid, it didn't mean to kick you that hard," Cliff apologizes.

"It's fine Cliff. Sorry, guys, I'm a little distracted this morning thinking about whether or not Ratch... er Ryan will be able to locate our birth parents."

"I'm sure he can he's the best at that kind of thing," Cliff says.

"We should have ordered some food to take back our family,"

"I'm sure we still can before we leave," Graham says.

After we get our food, we ask the waitress if we can put in another order to take home with us. She nods, and we order the breakfast tots without the caramelized onions, mushrooms, or the pickled jalapeños. She heads to the kitchen again to put in our order. We start eating, and ten minutes later we finish. The waitress returns with the check and the food we are taking back to our siblings. We get up and walk over to the cash register. Graham and I split the check. Then we put the tip on the table and leave to head back to the base.

~ Aliens in Jasper?~

Twenty minutes later Cliff pulls into the base. We get out, and he transforms back into his robot mode. Graham and I go over to the TV. I sit down on the couch. Graham sits down next to me after he puts the bag down on the coffee table. We turn around to see Ratchet walk in with Isabella and Brandon sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sabrina are we still going to Church with Mom and Dad?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, Buddy. I'm not going,"

"Why not?" Brandon asks.

"I'm afraid of being judged bt others if my Cybertronian side starts to activate."

"Yeah, my mom and dad told me that the Bible said that in the book of John there is a verse that talks about that," Isabella says.

"I know that sweetheart. That would be John chapter 7 verse 24. It says "Do not judge by appearances, but judge with right judgment." I'm still scared of what might happen if it does happen during the service,"

"I could go with you," Graham offers.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want the Decepticons to show up. It's safer if we just drop them off and let them go without us,"

"You two better eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Graham says.

He reaches into the bag and takes out the bowls, silverware, and food. He splits it up into the two bowls. After Ratchet sets them down on the floor, they walk up to him. He hands them their food, and they sit down to eat it.

"Alright, Graham, Sabrina, it's time for me to tell you about what I mentioned earlier," Ratchet says.

Graham and I groan as we head down the stairs. Ratchet holds out his hand. We climb onto it, and he walks us to his lab.

Ratchet's POV

I let Graham and Sabrina sit on my shoulder, so they wouldn't have to stand on my hand while I explained to them what spark mating is. I knew that hating hearing this since they explained to me how their Earth parents explained to them how mating works for humans,

"Okay, spark bonding is when the sparks of two Cybertronians reach for each other and merge before going back to their owners."

"Okay, will that happen when Graham and I share our first kiss?" Sabrina asks.

"No, it will happen the day you two decide that you want to be spark mates,"

"So, what does a spark look like?" Graham asks.

"I'll show you, just don't touch it,"

I hold up my hand so they can climb onto it. Then I hold it in front of my chest. I close my optics and relax, so my spark chamber will open. I've tried what the humans call dating before the war broke out, so I have heard from the femee what it looks like a red-orange glowing orb with a blue hue. I can hear the children's gasps of amazement when they see my spark for the first time. I quickly open my optics to close my spark chamber when I feel the warmth from their hands getting close to it. After it closes I place my hand close to the floor, they climb off.

"I told you not to touch it," I snap.

"We're sorry Ratchet," The children say.

Graham and I watch Sabrina slowly walk backward and leans up against the wall. Sabrina starts to panic when she sees her left arm begin to turn to metal.

"Ratchet, what's happening? Can you make the pain go away please?" She begs.

I see tears start to fall from her eyes as the pain begins to build in her arm. I see sweat roll down it along with the tears, and her face turns pale. A few seconds later Graham runs over to her as we watch her fall to the floor.

"Graham, bring her over here. I need to check her energon levels,"

Graham carries Sabrina over to the bed. After he lays her down, I run my scanner over her body.

"By the Allspark, her energon levels are already at 30 percent,"

"You told me that my energon level is at thirty too, but all that happened to me was my eyes changed color completely," Graham says.

"Remember Graham. I told you that your bodies are going to respond differently when your energon level reaches a certain percent."

~ Aliens in Jasper?~

I tell Graham that Sabrina will be awake when he returns from dropping Brandon and Isabella. He nods and heads back to the main room. I look back over at Sabrina and watch her arm slowly regain its fleshy appearance. I activate my holoform so it would be easier for me to dry the sweat off of Sabrina's face. As I'm doing this, I see her eyes begin to flutter. She groans as they open slowly and asks, "How long was I out? Why did my arm turn to metal?"

"About a minute and a half. It changed because the amount of energon in your bloodstream has reached thirty percent."

"That doesn't make any sense yesterday you said that there wasn't even a trace of energon in my bloodstream," Sabrina says.

"Remember, that girls do mature faster. That means the energon in your bloodstream will rise faster than you think it will,"

"What am I supposed to do if this happens in school?" Sabrina asks.

"You'll have to try to do your best to keep yourself from fainting from the pain."

Sabrina starts to sit up, and she asks, "How do I get my arm to turn back to normal?"

I place my hand on her chest and lay her back on the bed when I see her starts to sway from side to side. " You're not going anywhere. Just take it easy for a few more minutes, To answer your question, try to think of something that reminds you of your human side."

Sabrina nods. I watch her start to doze off and try to fight it. I chuckle as she drifts back to sleep. I deactivate my holoform and leave the medbay to tell the others what happned.


	20. We have to take Gym Class Now!

**AN: A fellow author on quotev, Robot dad, came up with the name of the principal of the school.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

The next morning I wake up and get dressed for school. I decide to change up things up a bit. Today I'm wearing a Miso Embroidered Blouse, a pink 3/4 sleeve jacket, a pair of low rise shorts and my favorite boots. I also decide to a wear a pearl mesh bracelet and the Montana Silversmiths Cubic Zirconia Rope Ring that one of my Aunts gave me for my birthday last year. I walk to the bathroom so I can French braid my hair in front of the mirror so it wouldn't look like a first grader did it. After I finish braiding my hair, I go back to my room and put a little makeup. I grab my violin and bookbag then leave again to meet up with Cliff and Graham.

I walk into the command center, Cliff and Ratchet walk up to me with Graham riding on his shoulder. I notice that I'm not the only one who decided to wear something different to school. Today Graham's outfit is a navy blue with a red and gray stripe across the chest, a gray shirt underneath it, a pair of light mocha brown jeans, a pair black Vans Brand shoes. I was hoping Graham would compliment me, but all he did was stare at me and blush. I want to say something but can't since he looks even more handsome than he does in his usual outfit.

"Good morning Sabrina, so Ratchet are you going to drive Graham to school?" Cliff asks.

"No, Cliffjumper, you will drive Sabrina and Graham to school," Ratchet answers.

"Why can't you drive Graham to school? You are his guardian," Cliff says.

"I know CLiffjumper, but my vehicle mode doesn't blend in well at the school," Ratchet says.

"That's a good point Ratchet, but you could drop him off. Graham could come up with some excuse of how you meet,"

"It just better if Cliffjumper drops you two off," Ratchet says.

"Fine, Ratchet," Cliff sighs.

Ratchet holds his close to his shoulder so Graham can climb onto it. Then he sets in down on the floor, and Graham walks over to me. My heart skips a beat when I glance down to see Graham is holding my hand. When I look up our eyes meet, it was like time stood still for that one moment. The next thing I know Graham is leaning in and his lips are a few inches away from mine.

 _Is Graham about to kiss me? Am I going to get my first kiss?_

"Come on you two lovebirds, we have to get going," Cliff says.

Graham quickly backs away. I mentally groan, and we look over at Cliff. He takes a few steps back and transforms. We walk over to him. Graham lets go of my hand, and we get into the car. Then Cliff drives us to school the ride is full of awkward silence.

"So, are you going to tell the others about you are half cybertronian?" Cliff asks.

"I think it's better if I don't tell them yet. I will soon, but for now, I believe we need a code word to use if it does happen in school,"

"How about Chem Lab," Graham suggests.

"Sounds good,"

Twenty minutes later, Cliff pulls into the school parking lot. We get out and walk up to the front steps to see Miko sitting on the top step. I see her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she sees us holding hands.

"Oh my gosh, are you two a couple now," Miko shrieks.

"No, Miko, Graham has been helping me deal with all the emotions and stress I've gone through after Mr. and Mrs. Tucker told me that I'm their adoptive daughter on Saturday, that's all,"

We stop by our lockers before heading to class. I hear snickers and a few "aw they are so cute together" as we walk down that hall to Mr. Henderson's class. Jack meets up with us before we get to the room. The three of us walk in and sit down at our desks. I see a stack of papers on the counter in the front of the room and pray it is the test we took last week. After he takes attendance and picks up to the stack of papers then walks to the first row and hands some of them to the student sitting at the first desk. I hold my breath to muffle a scream of frustration since I want to know how I did on it. I take a piece of paper and hands the rest back then read it.

Today after homeroom all students that take classes in the art and music programs, please meet in the cafeteria for a meeting. I will give you a late pass since this will take a few minutes.

Sincerely

Mr. Liverance

My anxiety level starts to go up from two to nine. "Okay, class today we start learning the Periodic Table. Your first assignment is going to be making flash cards of all the elements with your lab partner," The class groans in unison since the other students hated making flash cards. I didn't mind since they are an excellent study tool. I picked up my chemistry book, a stack of index cards and my pen then walk back to one of the lab tables. Graham sits down next to me. We get to work after getting to nickel my hand starts to hurt. I thought it was writer's cramp, but the pain is the same when my arm began to change in the lab back at the base. I look down to see my fingers already turn to metal and my palm slowly gains a metallic appearance. I try not to panic and think of a memory of when I was six in the hopes that it would help. When it didn't change back, I gently nudge Graham and whisper "Chem lab," Graham stops working on his flash cards and quickly covers my hand with his to prevent any of the others from seeing my hand.

"Graham, what do we do now, if I ask Mr. Henderson if I can go to the bathroom everyone is going to see it," I whisper.

"Not if you put it in your pocket," Graham whispers back.

I raise my right hand, "Mr. Henderson, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Mr. Henderson answers.

I stuff my hand into the pocket and walk up to the front of the room. Mr. Henderson gives me the bathroom pass. I leave and head to the girl's room. I set the pass on the little ledge underneath the mirror. I turn on the cold water and place my mettle hand in it. I remember Ratchet said that exposure to sub-zero temperatures causes system failures in cybertronian.

 _I hope that this cold water will help my hand turn back to normal._

Two minutes later I close my eyes and see another memory of me as a sparkling. I might be in a Cybertronian version of a day care center. I see bottles filled with energon on a shelf and ball barrings scattered all over the room. I'm sitting on the floor playing with another sparkling a mech. We are playing with a ball barring rolling it back and forth to each other. Then I see one of the workers walk up to us. She picks me up.

"Sorry, Swiftglide, play time is over," The worker says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Mommy and daddy are here," The worker answers.

I'm brought back to reality before I got a chance to see what my birth parents looked like because the water was too cold for my nervous system to handle. I pull my hand out, turn off the tap, grab a paper towel to dry my hand and head back to class.

 _Why did that memory suddenly come back now? It's weird that other sparklings eyes looked a lot like what Graham's do now. Could we have been friends on Cybertron?_

I give the pass back to Mr. Henderson and sit back down at the lab table to finish my flash cards. Twenty minutes later, the bell rings, and we head to the cafeteria.

"Graham, while I was trying to turn my hand back to normal I start to see another memory of when I was a sparkling,"

"Did you see what your birth parents look like?"

"No, but I saw another sparkling that had eyes that looked just like yours,"

Normal POV

Before Graham and Sabrina can walk into the cafeteria, Miko runs up to them and bombards the duo with questions about why, Mr. Liverance, the principal wanted all of them to meet up here. A few seconds later, a loud whistle echoes off the wall and the students quickly covers their ears with their hands. Sabrina, Miko, and Graham make their way through the crowd of teens to be in the front to hear the Mr. Liverance's announcement.

"Now that I have your attention students, I have some bad news the superintendent of the school called me this morning and told me by the end of this semester we'll no longer have any money to fund the music and art programs at this school," Mr. Liverance says.

"What does this mean for us?" Miko asks.

"Yeah, are we going to have to take gym class?" Priscilla shouts.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Mr. Liverance answers.

"How is that going to work we only have one gym teacher,"

"I working on hiring another gym teacher. For now, you still can attend your classes like you normal do." Mr. Liverance says, "Here are your late pass now get to your next class,"


	21. Vince's Taunts

Sabrina's POV

I walk into Mr. Jameson Geometry class and sit down at my desk to see a new handout on it. I see we are starting a new unit today after reading the title 'Trigonometry Ratios' on the handout. When the bell rings, Mr. Jameson walks to the front of the room with a big stack of papers in his hands, "Okay class I have the results of last week's test on Geometric Mean and SRT,"

The class groans in unison, I usually don't join in, but this time I did since I couldn't remember any of the formulas even though I looked over my notes every day leading up to the test. I wasn't too confident when I finished that I did well.

 _Please be a B- or even a B, so my grade doesn't drop below a C._

I look around the room and notice Mr. Jameson walks past a few students and place their tests face down on their desks. He walks up to me and hands me my test. After he turns around to continues to pass out the rest of exams, I pray one more time to 'the Man upstairs.' I slowly look down at my test and see a B+ on the top right-hand corner of the paper. I want to let out a happy shriek, but I didn't need everyone staring at me for making a scene. I just smile and let out a sigh of relief that I got a good grade.

"Okay, class if you're unhappy with your grade. I'll let you retake the test on Friday. Now, it's time to start the next unit," Mr. Jameson says.

The handout Mr. Jameson gave us wasn't helping me at all. It was full of even more words that weren't even sure are even in English I thought it looked like the Cybertronian code Ratchet is trying to teach to Graham and me along with our others lessons about life on Cybertron. I wanted to raise my hand, but I'm scared that everyone would think the smartest kid in class is becoming an idiot. I just keep referencing the worksheet as I continue to take notes.

"Okay, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Jameson asks.

I start to raise my hand, but the shoulder starts to hurt just like my hand did in Chemistry class. I try not to cry from the pain since it's worse than it was earlier. I see Mr. Jameson eyes widen in shock and his tone shifts to a concerned parent when he sees me wince, "Sabrina, do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No, sir, I'll be okay. I just slept on it wrong. May I be excused to get some air?"

"Of course," Mr. Jameson answers.

I get up and walk over to him. He hands me a hall pass. I leave the room and go to the girl's room again. I stand in front of the mirror then roll up my right sleeve, and I watch the metal start to form on my shoulder.

 _I don't need all the others students thinking I'm a freak. Vince already makes fun of me because I'm smart. I'm already upset about not being able to beat Priscilla for first chair violin in band class today._

Now my arm is covered from shoulder to the tips of my fingers in shades of blue metal. It stays like that for a moment, until I think about last summer when my family when to Myrtle Beach then it slowly starts to change back to normal. I sigh in relief since the pain was a lot more painful than when it changed last time. I turn on the water and cup my hands underneath the tap. When they fill with water, I splash it onto the face, push down the handle to shut off the tap and watch it roll down and land in the sink. I notice for the first time that my eyes aren't hazel anymore they've turned to icy blue. After the last of the water drips off my face, I head back to class glad that none walked in and saw my arm covered in metal.

~ Aliens In Jasper?~

I'm glad when the bell rings, and I head to lunch. I smile when he laces his fingers in between mine on my let hand as we continue to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria.

" I just heard that some of the kids have come up with couple names for the two of us?" Graham says.

"Yeah, so what are they?" I sigh

"They have it narrowed down to two names, Grarina and Sabriam," Graham answers.

"I'm not in the mood to get caught up in this right now. We have to find out some way to save the art and music program not just for us but for all of the generations that come after us."

"Why would you care about if your little brother won't get to draw pictures in art class? You two aren't even real brother and sister considering I just found out that you're adopted," Vince taunts.

I let go of Graham's hand and pivot on the right foot. Vince walks up but stops to stand at the end of the hallway with a sly smirk on his face.

"Vince, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"No, they didn't,"

"Haven't you heard this quote before, have you? It says 'Family is not defined by our genes...it is built and maintained through love.' I know that my parents love Brandon and me. Why don't you take your opinions somewhere else?" I shout.

"Sabrina, I've always had a hunch you were adopted. Since you look so different than the rest of your family and you are a wimpy band geek. You refuse to fight me, and that makes you a bad role model for your 'little brother' Brandon," Vince taunts.

"I'm going to show you that I'm no wimp. Brandon is my little brother, and I don't care if a DNA test tells us we're not related." I snarl.

Anger slowly starts to build up inside me. I know fighting Vince is wrong, but I need to do it since I want him to get off my back. I clench my fists and am about to charge in at him. Graham stops me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sabrina don't you'll get detention if you fight him," Graham says.

"I know why your birth parents gave you away. You're a hopeless cause they knew you'd grow up to be a loser," Vince taunts.

"That's it," I snap.

I break free of Graham's hold and run up to Vince. I pin him to the floor and hear some students chant "Fight, fight," My fist is inches away from Vince's right eye when I feel someone grab my hand then pull me away. I turn my head and see Mr. Liverance look down at me with a look of shock and disappointment on his face.

"Miss Tucker, what is going on here?" Mr. Liverance asks.

"Vince found out I'm adopted and said that my birth parents gave me away because I'm a hopeless cause,"

"You two are coming to my office now so that I can get both sides of what happened," Mr. Liverance says.

After I have to listen to Mr. Liverance lecture Vince for about ten minutes about how he needs to stop bullying the others students and focus on his school work since this is the third time this semester he has proved another student into a fight Mr. Liverance called his parents, and he got suspend for three days. Mr. Liverance goes easier on me since I didn't start the fight and all I was doing was standing up for myself he gives me a detention and fills out a disciplinary notice for my parents to sign. I leave and head back to the cafeteria to get finally get some lunch.

 _I hope Mr. and Mrs. Tucker aren't at the base when I get back. I'd hate for the Cliff and the others to see how they react when they have to sign this disciplinary notice._


	22. Babysitting Punishment

Sabrina's POV

The rest of the school day went okay I head outside and see Cliff along with Ratchet pull up. They activate holoforms then 'Clark' and Ratchet walk up to me.

"Where is Graham," Ratchet asks.

"He'll be out in minute, but I have to head back inside,"

"Why?" Cliff asks.

"I have to report to detention," I answer.

I turn around when I hear the door open. Then Jack, Graham, and Raf walk down the steps.

"What happened?" Jack asks.

"At lunch, Vince may have said some things that may have ticked me off. Then I tackled him and was about to punch him in the face,"

"Then Mr. Liverance showed up and told the two of you to go to his office," Graham interrupts.

"In others words, Vince provoked you into fighting him," Ratchet says.

"Yes, Vince got suspend for three days. Mr. Liverance also filled out a disciplinary notice for 'my parents' to sign after I get out of detention that is,"

"Isn't that a little harsh? You didn't start the fight," Cliff asks.

"That's true, but I could have just ignored Vince's taunts. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation,"

"I should get going,"

"Okay, can I see your phone for a second," Ratchet says.

I nod, take my phone out of my purse and hand it to him. When he gives it back to me, I see the name Clark on my contact list. I figure Ratchet must have figured out how to match a patch for my phone so I can call the base after detention gets out. Then I head back inside and walk to the classroom where I need to report to for detention. I sit down in one of the desks. Ten minutes later, a sudden migraine hits me. The soft clicking sound of the minute hand as it moves around the clock face is as loud as a rock concert. I didn't know what is wrong with me I felt fine till now. I set my arms on top my desk and put my head on top of them. I hope that preventing any sounds of entering one of my ears will help to stop the pain.

"Miss Tucker, you are not allowed to sleep in detention," The teacher says.

"I'm sorry ma'am,"

Normal POV

Sabrina slowly lifts up her head. A few second later a dizzy spell hits her. She blinks her eyes a few times to try to get her vision to return to normal, but it only makes things worse. Then the teacher catches Sabrina before she hits the floor. Miko gets up from her desk, dashes over to them and says, "I'll take her to the nurse's office."

"Miss Nakadai, usually you are not allowed to leave the room. However, this is an emergency, so I'm going to let you go." The teacher says.

Miko mentally screams for joy as she takes Sabrina to the nurse's office. The school is aware that Sabrina's parents sign her up for the Big Brother Big Sister program at the community center. The nurse sees Clark's number on her phone. She calls it and asks him to come to pick her up. 'Clark' tells the nurse he'll take her to see a doctor as he carries her out to the car.

~Aliens in Jasper~

Sabrina's POV

"Ratchet, what's wrong with her? Why did she pass out?" Cliff asks.

"Cliffjumper, relax, the scan says Sabrina just used up all the energon that is in her system." Ratchet answers.

I slowly open my eyes. I start to panic when I realize that I'm not at school anymore. I wave of relief rushes over me once I make out the ceiling of Ratchet's lab. I try to sit up and hear Ratchet say, "Eh, Eh, you aren't going anywhere young lady. Not until I can come up with a way to safely replace the energon without harming your nervous system or your internal organs,"

"Is that why are my ears still ringing and my head is pounding," I complain.

"Yes, for now, try to save you strength," Ratchet answers.

"What about using my science fair project. It collects excess condensation from the air and stores it in a tank to use for drinking water. You could redesign it, so it creates a form of energon that Graham and I could drink. That way this won't happen to him too,"

Ratchet place his hand on my shoulder and lays me back down on the bed when everything starts to spin around me. The last thing I remember before things go black again is Cliff shouting my name as well as Ratchet reassuring him that I'm going to be okay.

Two hours later, I'm riding on Cliff's shoulder as he does his chores. He walks into the main room in time to hear the elevator door open. Then I see Agent Fowler and Mr. Tucker walk in.

 _I guess it's time to see how many times I hear my full name in the next minute._

I take the disciplinary notice out of the folder in my hand, and let out a long sigh as they walk up to us. Cliff helps me down off of his shoulder and sets me on the floor in front of them.

"Hello, Sabrina, how was school?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Okay, but I found out that the funds for the art and music program will run out by the end of the semester,"

"That's terrible, so what is that you have in your hand?" Mr. Tucker asks.

I hand the note to Mr. Tucker. For the second time today another adult gives a disappointed look appear on their face, but this time the look turns to anger when Mr. Tucker finished reading what is on the paper.

"Sabrina Lilah Tucker, you got into a fight. Your mother and I have told you that fighting isn't the right way to deal with a bully," Mr. Tucker scolds.

"I know, but Vince said that I'm a hopeless cause. He also said that Brandon and I aren't a family just because I'm adopted. I just stood up for myself and my family. Isn't that what family is supposed to do for each other?" I argue.

"Yes, but you can stand up for your family without breaking any of the school rules. Since you decided to let your anger get the best of you, I'm going to call the babysitter and tell her she doesn't have to watch Brandon after school. I'm going to have you keep an eye on him," Mr. Tucker says sternly.

"That is so unfair, you're ruining my life," I snap.

"You can snap at me all you want, but I'm not changing my mind." Mr, Tucker says handing the note back to me, "We'll be back in an hour."


	23. A Decepticon Nature Hike

Sabrina's POV

Mr. Tucker drops Brandon off and tells me that he is going to be staying the night. I'm going to have to make sure he is on time for Preschool tomorrow morning. I nod then he heads back to the house. We walk over to the TV. Brandon sets his backpack and a rolled up piece of paper on the coffee table.

"What is this Buddy?"

"It's a picture I made in art class," Brandon says.

 _I have to find a way to save the art and music program._

"Sabrina, can we go on a hike through the woods?" Brandon asks.

"Sure, as long as you stay close to me,"

"I will Sabrina," Brandon says.

"I'm not sure it's wise for the two of you to go out alone," Cliff says.

"Don't worry Cliff. We've done this before. Come on buddy, let's get going,"

We walk over to the computer to see Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet standing in front of it. On the screen is the map of the United States. A few seconds later two energon signals pop up.

"Yeah, maybe we can go see Mount Rushmore," Brandon says.

"Sorry, Buddy, but Mount Rushmore is in South Dakota. The signal is coming from North Dakota,"

"Where is the other one, Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"I'll give you a hint. It's where the president and his family lives in a big white house,"

"Washington DC," Brandon says.

"Right, good job,"

"Cliffjumper, I need you to go with Arcee to investigate an energon signature in Washington DC. I'll check out the signal in North Dakota," Optimus says.

After Ratchet activates the ground bridge, they transform, and the trio leaves. I bend down to tie my shoe as I start to stand up Brandon jumps onto my back. I begin to lose my balance and fall forward towards the computer. I close my eyes and brace myself to smash into it. I don't feel the texture of the wall but the smooth and coolness of metal. I open my eyes and see that Ratchet caught us.

"Thank you Ratchet,"

"You're welcome," Ratchet says.

I nod. Brandon climbs off my back and slides down onto Ratchet's palm. Then we hop down onto the floor.

"Remember to stay within communication range, and take this with you as well," Ratchet orders handing me a water bottle filled with what looked like blue kool-aid.

"How come I don't get any kool-aid?" Brandon asks.

"That isn't whatever Earth drink you mention Brandon. It is a specialized form of energon that your sister needs to drink," Ratchet says.

"We will don't worry," I say confidently.

Then we start to leave when Bumblebee walks up to us.

*Where are you two headed?*

"Just going to take a short hike through the forest,"

*I wish I could go with you,*

"Me too, but you're supposed to be robots in disguise,"

*Just be careful,*

"We will, besides what could go wrong,"

Normal POV

On the Nemesis, the scanners pick up a weak energon signature from the forest where Sabrina and Brandon are hiking. Soundwave has the ship's computer narrow in on the reading. Then they see Sabrina chase after her little brother as he starts to take off down the path.

"Why would a human give off an energon signature?" Knockout asks.

"Starscream, I want you and Knockout to go and investigate. Even bring that she-human back to the ship if you must," Megatron orders.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream says.

Soundwave opens a portal, and they leave to follow Megatron's orders. Megatron starts to let out an evil chuckle in the hopes that Sabrina has some secret that would turn the battle with Autobots in his favor.

Meanwhile, in Washinton DC, Cliff and Arcee pull into a parking lot. Agent Fowler pays for parking for them. They activate their holoforms to walk around downtown. Cliff sees Arcee's new holoform for the first time. It's a 5''5' girl in her twenties. She has blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. She is wearing a deep blue motorcycle outfit.

"Wow, 'Cee when did you program that?" Cliff asks.

"I asked Sabrina and Graham to help me out yesterday," Arcee answers.

"You look hot, well at least that's what humans would say," Cliffjumper compliments.

"Thanks,"Arcee says blushing slightly.

"Alright you two, let's get started we only have two hours before that pass expires," Agent Fowler says.

The group decides to try to blend in with a group of human so they can keep their cover the best they can. The only problem is Agent Fowler didn't notice it is a biking tour till the guide tells everyone to pick out a bike and follow her. Arcee and Cliffjumper learned fast after they hit a few curbs before the group rides past the Washington monument. The scanner in her pocket starts to go off when they stop The Georgetown Waterfront Park. They leave the group to find the energon.

In North Dakota Optimus, had to activate his holoform too. As other the drivers pass him on the highway, they see a 6''1' man is his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes sitting in the driver's seat. His outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form. A family with a child Brandon's age comes alongside him. Optimus look to his left to see the boy moves his right arm up and down trying to get him to honk his horn. Then sees a big smile appear on the child's face when he hears the sound of his horn as the car fades from sight. Then he turns his attention back to his mission. He gets off at the next exit when his scanner picks up the energon signal. After he locates somewhere, he could park for free, Optimus goes off into the woods following his scanner towards the signal Rachet located.

~Aliens in Jasper~

Sabrina's POV

I run up to Brandon. He giggles as I pick him and spin him around. I stop when I feel my right hip and leg start to hurt. I manage to walk over to a log and set him down, I slowly back away as the pain increases. I lean up against a tree and take a few sips from my water bottle hoping that the energon might help the go away. It doesn't work, so I nervously look down at my hip covered in the same color metal my arm was when it changed in school today now there is a blaster in the holster resting on it.

Then I hear the roaring of a Jet engine along with the sound of branches breaking as someone runs up to us. My heart starts to race as adrenaline begins to flow through my body. The next thing I see the jet turns into a robot with high heels and mistle on its wrists. Then another robot shows up, and this one did look super cool. It's bright red and has a paint job almost as good as Cliff's. I knew these two worked for Megatron when I see the Decepticon logo on their chests.

 _Scrap, I should have kept my mouth shut when we left the base. I have to get Brandon to safety no matter what._

I run over to my little brother. I reach out to him, but the 'Con with the high heels snatched me up."Well, Knockout, it seems like this she-human isn't a human after all,"

Even though I had no clue how to use the blaster on my hip, I take it out and shot it. The blast hits it, and I start to fall. I'm sure that I broke left my ankle since loud cracking sound flow into my ears as my foot lands on the robot's metal one.

"Brandon, we have to run," I shout.

I lead Brandon towards my secret hiding spot. Since I knew that the 'Cons wouldn't be able to follow us down the narrow path even if they tried, we arrive at the entrance.

"Brandon, keep going and stay in the cave till I show up okay?"

"Okay, Sabrina," Brandon says.

I hand my phone to Brandon, and he starts to walk down the path. I turn around and see the 'Cons are getting close. I realize the adrenaline is wearing off because I feel the intense pain from my left ankle and my right hip flow trough my body. Everything starts to spin around me the last thing I see before everything goes black is a robot that looks a lot like Arcee but it pink and white run up and stand in front of me.


	24. Another Female Autobot

Normal POV

Back in Washington DC, Agent Fowler and the Autobots locate the energon. All the group finds is one small fragment of energon. Cliffjumper walks over to it and picks up the blue crystal. The run back to rejoin the tour and bike back to where the tour started. The trio walks back to the into the parking lot. Arcee waits till they get out of the city before she changes her holoform to her other one she calls 'Sadie.'

"Hey, Ratchet, we found out why the energon signal barely registered on our scanners. It was just a fragment," Cliffjumper says.

"Good work you three. Once you return to the arrival coordinates I can bridge you back to base," Ratchet says.

"We're three clicks away Ratchet," Arcee says.

The group arrives at the coordinates. Once Ratchet sees their signals appear on the screen on the computer back at the base he activates the Ground Bridge. After the portal closes behind them, Cliffjumper lets Agent Fowler out before he transforms. A few moments later, Optimus contacts the base and asks for Ratchet to open a portal at his location.

"Ratchet, all I found was two energon shards," Optimus says.

"All we found was one," Arcee says

"DO you think the Decepticons put them there to distract you?" Graham asks.

"The odds of the Decepticons doing something like this is very high," Rachet answers.

"Have Sabrina and Brandon come back from their hike yet?" Cliffjumper asks.

"No, and I'm getting worried," Graham answers.

"Don't worry, she probably just lost track of time," Agent Fowler says.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the Autobot glances over her shoulder and see Sabrina laying on the ground unconscious. She recognizes the color scheme of the metal on Sabrina's right leg.

 _Alpha Trion contacted me yesterday and told me to help Swiftglide. He also said he disguised her a human, could this girl be her?_ She thinks.

She turns her attention back to the Decepticons. The Autobot continues to keep her fingers on the trigger of her weapon to keep the 'Cons a safe distance away from her and the teen.

"Why are you chasing this girl?" She asks.

"We believe that she-human is Cybertronian. The girl is giving off a weak energon signal," Knockout says.

The Decepticon Medic decides to make things interesting. He runs over to the path where Brandon is. Her blue optics look over in that direction too.

 _That path is too narrow for Cybertronians our size, so the other human is safe._ She thinks.

A few moments later her thoughts echo a couple of Cybertronian swear words as she hears Brandon's screams of terror when Knockout fits his arm through the branches to snatch the four-year-old off the rocky ledge.

Sabrina's POV

I hear Brandon scream bloody murder. My eyes dart open, and my body fights me as I slowly stand up. I limp around and stand in front of the pink cybertronian. I wince through my teeth as I get into a similar stance to her. Then I slowly take aim at the flashy red sports car 'Con's spark chamber. I know that my energon level are low again since I feel another migraine coming on as things start to spin around me.

"Put my little brother down, or I'll shot,"

"Sorry she-human, I can tell you care too much for this one well being. You won't shoot," It says.

I know its risky, but I pull back the trigger. The next thing I know I am flying backward. I hear a clanking and a loud pop when I hit something metal. I look up, and instead of seeing the sky I see the blue optics of the Cybertronian that saved me.

"Thank you for help Ma'am,"

"You're welcome Swiftglide. I'll save your little brother." She says.

"How do you know my Cybertronian name? Who are you?"

"Call me Elita, and I know your parents," Elita says.

I want to ask her more, but everything slowly fades to black again.

Elita's POV

I feel Swiftglide's body goes limp in my hand. I gently move it back and forth to try to wake her up, but she doesn't sir. I set her down in front of a tree and turn my attention back to the Decepticons. I notice the one holding Swiftglide's brother dodged her blast. Its shoulder had a big scratch on it. Then I see a ground bridge portal open. My spark stops for a moment when I see Optimus and Ratchet come out of it. Optimus runs up to the 'Con and punches it in the face. Optimus catches Swiftglide's brother in his free hand. Then he and Ratchet runs over to me and sees Swiftglide. Ratchet immediately gets to work and scans her.

"We need to get her back to base stat. She needs an energon infusion," Ratchet says.

Optimus sets Swiftglide's brother down. Optimus and I turn around and shoot at the 'Cons while Ratchet calls for the ground bridge. When the portal open next to us, we hear Ratchet call to us. Optimus pick up the boy, and we head to the base. As we exit the portal, Cliffjumper runs up to us.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Cliffjumper asks.

"A robot with high heels and one that looked like a sports car attacked us," The boy says.

"Elita, how did you find them? When did you arrive on Earth?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper, Elita can answer your questions later. Right now I have to get Sabrina to the medical bay," Ratchet says.

"Is Sabrina going to okay?" The boy asks as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry Brandon, she'll be fine," Cliffjumper says.

Optimus puts Brandon down on the floor. He starts to follow Ratchet to the medical bay tears stream down his face. My spark aches when I hear him say, "I'm sorry Sabrina for being a bad little brother." I kneel down in front of him. I place my hand in front of him. He slowly walks into it, and I move it close to my spark chamber.


	25. Another Sparkling Memory

**AN: I'm going to use Sabrina's Cybertronian name when she remembers life as sparkling.**

* * *

Normal POV

Two minutes after Ratchet attaches the IV to Sabrina's left arm. He looks down at her right leg and sees it slowly turn back to normal. Sabrina starts to come around just as Ratchet's holoform places his hand on either side of Sabrina's shoulder to pop back into place.

"Ratchet is Brandon okay? I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the 'Cons from kidnapping Brandon and me. Not to mention not calling you when it happened," Sabrina says.

"Sabrina you don't have to apologize for what happened none is mad at you. Your brother is fine," Ratchet says.

"I guess that loud popping sound I hear during the fight was my shoulder coming out of its socket?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I'm going to pop it back into place now," Ratchet says.

The Autobots gasp when they hear Sabrina shout some Cybertronian swear words when Ratchet pops her shoulder back into place. After he puts the sling on her arm Ratchet finds everything he needs to make a cast for Sabrina's ankle. Then Ratchet leaves to rejoin the group to give them a report on Sabrina's injuries.

Meanwhile, the soothing beat of Elita's spark soothed Brandon a little too well. Optimus and the others watch the four-year-old fall asleep in Elita's hand.

"I don't blame him for power downing ... I mean falling asleep," Cliffjumper says.

"The experience with the Decepticons must have shared him too," Elita says.

Cliffjumper shows Elita to Graham's room. Elita lays Brandon down on the bed. They walk out as quietly as they can so Brandon can rest.

"So, Elita, how did you get to Earth?" Optimus asks.

"Back on Cybertron, after I received Optimus' encrypted message to meet up with him on Earth. My ship got hit by meteors, and I had to make a rough emergency landing. I got hurt but managed to summon up enough strength to reprogram my stasis pod open when the ship's computer picked up a Decepticon signal," Elita explains.

"I'm glad you are back Elita and thank you again for helping Sabrina and Brandon," Optimus says.

"So I take it Sabrina is Swiftglide's human name?" Elita asks.

Optimus nods and offers to give her a tour of the base. Back in the medical bay, Sabrina's eyes start to flutter as she begins to have another dream/memory of her life as a sparkling on Cybertron. This time Swiftglide is a four-year-old sparkling. She is playing a game of chase in front of her house with another Black and Blue femee.

"Seaglide, I'm faster than you," Swiftglide says.

"No away little sister, I'm the fastest," Seaglide says.

"Mom and dad said we are twins," Swiftglide says.

Then the two sparkling stop running when they see a purple bird. Seaglide runs up to the fence and opens the gate. Then she takes off down the sidewalk.

"Mom told us to stay in the yard," Swiftglide shouts.

Swiftglide knows they'll get in trouble for leaving, but she did want to know if it had any family. She glances back at the house before darting out the gate to catch up with Seaglide The sparklings start to get scared when they realize they've entered the part of Cybertron their parents told them they were not allowed to go ever - Kaon.

"Seaglide, we need to go back," Swiftglide says.

"I know, but I don't remember the way back home," Seaglide says.

"I can't remember either," Swiftglide says.

The toddlers slowly start to walk backward when they see two huge purple tentacle looking things coming towards them.

"Daddy told us that the Deceptions live here. He didn't say they had tentacles," Seaglide says.

"I know, Seaglide are you scared?" Swiftglide asks.

"Yeah, super scared," Seaglide answers.

"Me too, I want to run, but my feet won't move," Swiftglide says.

"Mine won't move too," Seaglide says.

The twins sparks start to beat so fast they are afraid they might leap out of their spark chambers as the tentacles grab their ankles. The two scream as loud as they could, but it was useless since on the Decepticons controlled this part of Cybertron. The next thing they feel is the tentacle carefully lay them down. When they open their eyes the twins see Megatron's face looking down at them with an evil smirk.

"Well done Soundwave you've captured two Autobot sparklings," Megatron says.

"Mr. Megatron what are you going to do to us?" Swiftglide asks.

"Yeah, we just want to go back home to mommy and daddy," Seaglide adds.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that young one?" Megatron chuckles.

"Why Mr. Megatron," The twins ask.

Megatron does say another word he snatches Seaglide. The girls shout each others name as Soundwave picks up Swiftglide and slams her into the wall till she passes out.

When the dream ends, Sabrina's eyes dart open as Elita and Ratchet run into the room after they hear her scream. They see her face is dripping with cold sweat and her hands are shaking.

"It's okay Swiftglide you're fine. You just had a nightmare," Elita says as she rubs circles on Sabrina's back.

Ratchet activates his holoform. Then walks over to Sabrina and takes the IV needle out of her arm since her energon level is back to normal. Then he picks up a towel and dries the sweat off of her forehead.

"This wasn't a nightmare Elita. I just remembered the last time I saw my twin sister Seaglide," Sabrina says.


	26. Believe in The Sister Bond

Sabrina's POV

"How old were you and your sister in this memory?" Ratchet asks.

"Four, but it doesn't make any sense. Some of the pictures of me at my house are of me as a baby,"

"Maybe when Alpha Trion disguised you as a human he felt it would be better if you started your life over here on Earth," Elita says.

"When my Cybertronian side activates wouldn't Alpha Trion have considered that some of my memories of my life back on Cybertron would return,"

"Yes, but Swiftglide what happened in this memory?" Elita asks.

"Aquaspot and I were playing chase in front of our house. Then a purple bird flew in and Aquaspot chased after it. I followed her, and we ended up in Koan."

"Then what happened?" Elita asks,

"We got snatched by some tentacles, and the next thing I see is Megatron looking down at me. He congratulates Soundwave for kidnapping us. Then he takes Seaglide, and Soundwave throws me against the wall," I swallow the lump in my throat before I continue, "Does that mean Seaglide is a Decepticon now,"

"I'm not going to lie to you Swiftglide, but it's very likely that Megatron could have told Seaglide that he is going to her sire since your father didn't come to rescue her. Since the two fo you were so young, she would have believed him," Elita one says.

"So, she probably doesn't even remember me?" I ask tearfully.

"You can't give up on Seaglide, the bond between formed even before you two were born," Elita one says.

They leave to give me some space to deal with the emotions I'm going through right now.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Seaglide or now Megaton calls her Seastrike is in the brig with Knockout and Starscream. She scanned her new vehicle mode a few days ago when she snuck into a military base and found a prototype for a car that works on the water and the land the humans just finished building. Her colors stayed the same, but she gained the camouflage pattern from the vehicle's paint job. She hears Megatron shouting at Knockout and Starscream.

"How you two manage to fail a simple job of kidnapping one human," Megatron shouts.

"Blue metal covered one of the girl's limbs," Knockout says.

"She also got help from another Autobot that was pink," Starscream adds.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses go back out and bring that human to me," Megatron orders.

"Dad. I watched the video from the interaction. It looks like the girl got injured. Since the Autobots aided her, I'm sure that they are keeping her at their base till she recovers," Seastrike says.

"When she leaves the Autobot base again, you two are going to bring her back to the ship or don't come back at all," Megatron says.

Sabrina's POV

'My parents' walk in the medical bay. Mrs. Tucker is carrying Brandon. She walks over to the bed and sets Brandon on my lap. Brandon gives me a hug and says,"I'm sorry Sabrina," As he sits back down I see few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Buddy, what happened today wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you," I say using my left hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes gently.

"You don't hate me?" Brandon asks.

"Of course not, I'm just mad at myself, I should have followed you to the cave instead if staying behind,"

Mrs, Tucker reaches down and picks up Brandon then says, "Neither of you needs to apologize for what happen. We can't go back and change what happened. What's important is the two of you came back and are safe,"

"Ratchet filled us in on your injuries young lady after your encounter with a few Decepticons," Mr. Tucker says.

"Did Elita tell you that I did all I could to protect Brandon?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she did, but you're still in trouble for what happened in school today," Mr. Tucker answers.

"But, I can't look after him now,"

"We are aware of that Sabrina, so your punishment will be postponed till you recover," Mr. Tucker says.

"So, I guess I still have to go to school?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you'll just be in a wheelchair," Mrs. Tucker says.

"But, I can't write since my right arm is in a sling. Couldn't I just stay at the base till it's healed enough for me to move it again?"

"Sorry, Sabrina, the answer is still no. You'll just have to ask another student to give them a copy of their notes," Mr. Tucker says.

"But the school doesn't have a wheelchair ramp. I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow after all,"

"We've already talked with the principal, and he agreed to add one. It will down by next week. Till then, someone will have to help you up and down the steps." Mr. Tucker says.

"Who is going to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure 'Clark' and Graham would be happy to help," Mr, Tucker answers.

Mrs. Tucker leans forward, and Brandon kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye, Sabrina, I love you," Brandon says.

"Bye, Buddy, I love you too,"

A few minutes after they leave, Graham walks in carrying two bags of food and a drink carrier with two drinks on it. "Hey, I thought we could have our first dinner date,"

"That was sweet of you, but this isn't the most romantic spot in Jasper,"

Graham hands me the bag of food from his right hand, "I know, but I thought you might need some food to refuel after that adventure in the forest,"

I open it and see a burger made exactly like the one I had in school last week with a side of sweet potato fries. "I didn't know KO had sweet potato fries,"

"They are trying them out for a few weeks as another side option,"

"That's cool,"

After we finish eating, Graham leaves to throw the trash away. A few moments later Arcee and Elita walk in. I notice they look very similar except for their colors.

"Hi, Elita, Arcee, I'm just curious, are you two sisters?"


	27. Last Birth Parents Memory

Sabrina's POV

"Yes, we are. Our sparks were released from the well of Allsparks a few minutes apart from each other." Elita says.

"Okay, so who is older?"

"Elita," Arcee says.

"Got it, so Elita, you said that you knew my parents. Do you know what their names are?"

"Ironhide and Chromia. The last time I spoke with them was an hour before my ship got hit by the asteroid." Elita says.

"What did they say?"

"They were on the way to Earth to reunite with you," Elita answers.

"If they were on their way to Earth, how come Ratchet can't find their ship?"

"It could be cloaked to keep it from being attacked the Decepticons," Arcee says.

"Do you think they are still alive?" I ask through a yawn.

Normal POV

Arcee and Elita watch Sabrina struggle to stay awake. A few seconds later, Sabrina drifts off to sleep. They leave to let her rest. Ten minutes pass, then Sabrina's eyes start to flutter as another 'dream' starts. Swiftglide hears two strange voices as she starts to wake up. The sparkling quickly sits up and back away, and looks around at her surroundings. She shrieks in fear when an orange and white robot along with a pink one come into her line of sight.

"Where am I? Where are my mom and dad? Who are you?" Swiftglide asks in a shaky tone.

"You are in a triage facility. I'm Ratchet and this is Elita. She found you in Kaon unconscious. What is your name?" Ratchet says.

"Swiftglide, Mr. Ratchet. Where is Seaglide?" Swiftglide answers.

Elita reaches down to pick up Swiftglide. She slowly reaches out the sprakling's hand shakes as she puts her hand on one of Elita's fingers. Swiftglide cracks a small smile as she hovers in the air for a few seconds as Elita slowly lifts Swiftglide off of the berth. Elita holds her close to her spark to calm down the frighten sparkling.

"Who is Seaglide?" Ratchet asks.

"She is my twin sister," Swiftglide answers.

"I'm afraid you were the only sparkling Elita found in Kaon. Why were you there in the first place?" Ratchet asks.

Swiftglide tries to remember what happened, but the only thing she could remember is playing in the front yard in front of her house and the purple bird showing up.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything else Mr. Ratchet," Swiftglide says tearfully.

Elita gives Swiftglide a soft hug. "It's okay Swiftglide, that must have been very scary for you."

"It was Miss Elita, can I go home?" Swiftglide asks wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Swiftglide, I'm afraid you can't go home. The Decepticon destroyed it, but your parents are alright," Ratchet says.

A few moments later Swiftgilde's parents, Ironhide and Chromia, run up to the trio. Elita hands Swiftglide to Chromia. The parents take turns hugging their child.

"Swiftglide, we are glad you are okay. You had us worried sick young lady," Ironhide says sternly.

"I'm sorry, dad," Swiftglide says.

"We know you are sweetspark, but we have to say goodbye now," Chromia says.

"Why do we have to say goodbye?" Swiftglide asks, raising her left eyebrow higher than the right.

"We are warriors Swiftglide. Your father and I don't want to do this, but we love you. We have to do what is best for our family. It's not safe for you to be here," Chromia explains.

"If I promise to be good and never run away again, can I stay?" Swiftglide asks.

"Sorry, Sweetspark, but the answer is no," Ironhide says.

Ironhide and Chromia leave, walk over to their ship, and go over to an escape pod. After Ironhide opens it, Chromia puts their daughter inside.

"Where am I going, mom?" Swiftglide asks.

"To Earth, you'll be safe there. Alpha Trion will make sure of it," Chromia answers.

Before Swiftglide could ask why she sees the lid closed, her eyes start to get heavy as the pod puts her into stasis. As the pod gets shot off into space Swiftglide only remembers her parents vows that they will be a family again someday.


	28. Seeing A Doppelganger

Normal POV

Aboard the Nemesis, Seastrike and Knockout are in the lab. Seastrike has Knockout hooked up to the computer. She opens his holoform program and starts typing to edit the appearance into something that would blend in better in case he would have to get out of the car.

"Why are you editing my holoform Seastrike?" Knockout asks.

"I thought I could get more information about the girl you and Starscream tried to capture if I went undercover at the Earth school," Seastrike answers.

"Did you tell Lord Megatron about your plan," Knockout says.

"No, I didn't want to get his hopes up that this plan would be successful," Seastrike says.

After she unplugs Knockout, Seastrike hacks into the school's computer system and added the name 'Natasha' to student list, makes up a human name for Megatron, a fake human address of the house they live in and a fake transcript too before logging out.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to activate my 'holoform' to get this plan started," Seastrike says.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Sabrina didn't sleep well at all because of the pain from her injuries. The teen groans when she hears the metallic footsteps as Elita and Cliffjumper walk in her room. They stand to the left of her bed. Cliffjumper pulls down the sheets and gently shakes her to wake her up.

"No," Sabrina mumbles as she pulls the sheets out of Cliffjumper's hand.

"Come on Sabrina, do you want to late to school?" Elita asks.

"Yes, just give me five more minutes, please," Sabrina asks.

Cliffjumper and Sabrina spend two minutes fighting over the sheets. Sabrina finally gives in and slowly sits up.

"I'll leave so Elita can help you get dressed," Cliffjumper says.

After Cliffjumper leaves Elita holds out her hand. Sabrina slowly climbs onto it, and they go over to the boxes filled with Sabrina's clothes. She takes out a Gold brocade t-shirt with a White, Peter Pan collar, cream teared tutu shirt and the left shoe of a pair of floral patterned Ballet Flats Loafers. The teenager even teaches Elita how to braid her hair since she can't do it only using one hand. Elita also helped her put on a necklace with a cross on it. Sabrina tucks it under the collar since she couldn't remember if she could wear it to school. She also puts on a bracelet she found at the swap meet last summer. After Sabrina uses her good arm to pick up her backpack they leave the room to meet back up with Cliffjumper. Sabrina smiles when she sees Graham on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet walks over to them as they enter the room.

"Good morning Sabrina," Graham says.

"It would be a better morning if my parents didn't make to go to school. My dad asked the school to make a wheelchair ramp. My mom said you might have to help out for a while." Sabrina says through a big yawn.

"Wait, you said my parents and, mom and dad you didn't use air quotes. Does that mean you're not mad at them anymore?" Graham asks.

"I'm still mad at them. I'm just tired of calling them Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Sabrina answers.

A few moments later the skin underneath the cast starts to get itchy and it's starting to drive Sabrina crazy. Ratchet watches the teen take a pen out of her purse. He snatches it before Sabrina can place it underneath the cast.

"Eh, eh, you're not allowed to scratch," Ratchet scolds.

"Why not, it itches," Sabrina whines.

"You could get an infection," Ratchet explains,

"What am I supposed to do if it starts to itch," Sabrina asks.

"Don't scratch and try your best not to think about it when it happens," Ratchet says.

Sabrina's POV

"Okay, but I think Cliff should stay at the base for a few days."

Why? He is your guardian* Bumblebee says.

"I know Bumblebee, but if he shows up people are going to get suspicious. It normally takes a few days for a car to get fixed after a car accident depending on how bad it was." I explain.

*Okay, so who is going to take you to school?* Bumblebee asks.

"If Rafael doesn't mind, I was thinking you could,"

"How come you didn't ask me?" Bulkhead asks.

"Bulkhead your vehicle mode is kind of high off the ground. I can't really hop down with only one good ankle,"

"That makes sense, we should get going," Bulkhead says.

"Yeah, Miko doesn't need another detention on her permit record,"

Bumblebee transforms and opens the doors. Ratchet sets Graham down on the floor. Elita and Graham walk over to Bumblebee. Elita sets me down and Graham helps me into the passenger seat, I set my bookbag on my lap, then closes the door. He gets into the driver's seat, then Bumblebee drives away from the group. We pull up in front of Rafael's house. Graham gets out so he can get into the back seat.

"Sabrina, what happened to you?" Rafael asks, after fasting his seatbelt.

"Let's just say I went on a nature hike and found some Decpitcons,"

"How come your parents are still making you go to school?" Rafael asks.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Graham adds.

"They don't want me to fall behind,"

"Someone could just bring you your homework," Rafael suggests.

"I suggested that too, but they refused to let me stay at the base,"

Graham moves the front seat back into the right position and sits down. He buckles himself in then Bumblebee closes the door and drives to the school. We pull up next to Arcee. Graham and Rafael get out. I try to get out of my seat on my own. Lucky for me Jack is standing a few steps away from me. I'm about to hit the ground, but Jack catches me a few seconds before my face makes contact with the cement. He helps me stand up. Then he places his arm around my waist, and I place my good arm around his shoulder so I can use him as a brace. I quickly explain why I'm at school instead of rest back at the base.

"Okay, I'll help you walk to the office to get a wheelchair from the nurse's office," Jack says.

"Thanks Jack,"

"No problem,"

A few seconds later a girl wearing the exact same outfit as me. She looks exactly like me, but her hair is a lighter shade of brown runs up to us. She picks up my backpack.

"Hi, my name is Natasha, my family just moved here. I could use help finding the office so I can get my schedule," Natasha says.

"It's nice to meet you Natasha. I'm Sabrina and this is Jack. We are heading there now. You can come with us,"

"Great, thank you," Natasha says.

I look to my left and see a a bright red European sports car, with the inner part of its wheels painted a shiny gold color.

 _Ratchet mentioned something about a decpticon that picked a car for its alternate mode. I'm probably just seeing things I didn't get much sleep last night._

"Bye, Knox," Natasha says.

The next thing I see is a man in is late twenties leaning out of the drover's side window. He has short red hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He is wearing black t-shirt, red leather jacket. Along with an expensive wristwatch on his right wrist.

"Stay out of trouble young lady, your father doesn't want to have to leave work." Knox says.

"I'll try my best," Natasha says.

Knox leans back into the car, and drives away. I look back over at Natasha. A part of me is shouting at me to call Cliff and tell him what I just saw, and the other side of me is saying keep my mouth shut since I don't want the others to find out that I'm half Cybertronian.

The whole way to the office, I'm a tad freaked out that Natasha looks like me. We walk into the room. Mr. Liverance and one of the works walks up to us. The work hands Natasha her schedule. Jack helps me sit down in the wheelchair. Natasha hands my backpack to him and he hangs it on the back of the chair.

"Okay, Natasha, I'll show you to your first class," Mr. Liverance says.

"Okay, bye, Jack, Sabrina, I'll see you at lunch right?" Natasha says.

"Probably, and don't worry about fitting in everyone here is nice,"

Jack and I leave the office and stop by my locker. I tell him my combination so I can get what I need for chemistry class. While we go down the hallway to Mr. Henderson class I can't help but ponder if Natasha is only just Seaglide's holoform or if she figured out how to change into a human.


	29. Waking up to Decepticons

Normal POV

Back at the base Ratchet is in the lab is coming up with an equation to figure how fast the energon is building up in Sabrina's bloodstream and how long it be till it reaches 50 percent. He goes over to the lab table and see the water bottle filled with the energon solution he made for Sabrina. He picks it up quickly transforms and drives to the school. Meanwhile, at the school, Sabrina starts to feel light headed as the bell rings signaling the end of Geometry class. She reaches around to take out her water bottle and whispers some Cybertonian swear words under her breath when she realizes that she forgot to grab it when she left the base this morning. Her vision slowly starts to get blurry, but she makes out Natasha's face as she runs up to her.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Natasha asks.

Sabrina tries to answer, but faints a few moments later. Mr. Jameson runs over to them. Natasha explains to him that Knox is a doctor, so he can help her. Mr. Jameson nods and tells her to take Sabrina to the nurse's office. Natasha leaves, but instead of going to the nurse's office, she wheels Sabrina outside. A big smirk comes to her face when Knockout pulls up. He activates his holoform and walks up to them. Knockout takes Sabrina out of the wheelchair and carries her to the car. He lays her down on the back seat, then Natasha gets into the front seat. Ratchet arrives just in time to see the Deception drive off. He follows the sports cars down the road with his sirens blaring. A few of the other motorist are shocked when the driver of the sports car didn't slow down or pull over for the emergency vehicle. They get outside the city before they transform. Knockout smirks seeing the energon inside the bottle Ratchet has in his right hand. Ratchet is a bit shocked when he sees Knockout holding another girl that looks similar to Sabrina in his right hand. The Autobot medic is worried when he notices that Sabrina's face looks worse than it did when Cliffjumper brought her back to the base the first time her energon levels dropped dangerously low and she lost consciousness.

"Let the girls go Knockout," Ratchet snaps.

"Ratchet, I never thought I'd see you outside of the base. Why don't you hand over that energon you have inside that bottle, and i might let them go," Knockout says.

"Knockout, you and I both know that you're bluffing," Ratchet snaps.

"That I am," Knockout smirks.

The Deception puts the girls down on a rock. Then the two medics fight. After Knockout's saw and Ratchet's blade clash several times, sending sparks into the air. Sabrina finds enough strength to wake up long enough to see Knockout snatches the water bottle from Ratchet then punch him hard enough to make him black out.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry," Sabrina whispers before passing out again.

Knockout walks over to the girls again. He hands the water bottle to Natasha then calls for a groundbridge. As the portal opens a few steps in front of him, Knockout picks Sabrina and watches as Natasha turns back into her Cybertronian form.

"Good job Seastrike, I thought you said the girl wouldn't leave the Autobot base till she recovered from her injuries," Knockout says.

"That's what I thought too, but let's not complain about the results," Seastrike says.

"Right you are, my dear, shall we?" Knockout asks.

"Yes, we shall and we should take her to the medical bay. Dad, can question her there once she wakes up," Seastrike says.

They walk through and head to the medical bay on the Nemesis. Knockout tells Seastrike to wait outside so he and Breakdown can work in peace. Seastrike hands the water bottle to him and he walks inside.

"So, that is the squishy Lord Megatron wanted you to kidnap?" Breakdown asks.

"Yes, Breakdown, but I'm afraid that she is no use to us while she is in this condition," Knockout answers.

They get to work getting Sabrina's face to return to what they believe is normal for a human so Megatron can question her. They figure out how to re program their alien medical tech to work for humans and find out Sabrina's secret as well.

"This is interesting now I know why the ship picked up a weak energon signal coming form this she-human." Knockout says.

"So the ship's tracking system wasn't malfunctioning," Breakdown says.

"Correct, it looks like she has energon following inside her as well as what the human call blood," Knockout says.

"How did it get there?" Breakdown asks.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that the she-human does," Knockout answers.

Sabrina's POV

I'm starting to freak out when I hear two voices that didn't sound like Cliffjumper or any of the other Autobots. One did sound like the Deception that tried to kidnap when I went on my hike with Brandon yesterday. The other voice was harder to place I couldn't even compare it anything that I heard on Earth. I could feel my strength slowly returning as well as my migraine fading away. The one thing I know when I wake up is that I'm not going to be in the Autobot base. I slowly open my eyes and see a blurry blob. It takes a few seconds for my vision to return to normal then I see the face of a Cybertronian. Its bright red and has optics are red as well and has a narrow chin.

"Alright, Decepticon, I know I must be on your warship, since this doesn't look like the Autobot base."

"Yes, she-human I did. Do you know why there is energon following inside your body?" The Decepticon asks.

"No, I don't,"

Then I hear metallic footsteps and turn my head towards the sound to see Megatron walk in. He comes over to me and I go back to staring at the ceiling.

"Knockout, did you find out why this human is giving off an energon signal?" Megatron asks.

"Yes, I did, Lord Megatron. It seems the she-human has energon inside her body," Knockout answers.

There must have been enough energon left in my system for my Cybertronian side to activate because I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I hold my breath to keep myself from screaming. Then I try to think of a childhood memory to keep my Cybertronian side from activating, but everything starts to spin around me since my body couldn't handle the pain. I hear evil chuckles as things go black. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious. This time when I open my eyes I slowly lift up my left hand and touch my neck. I feel cables on the side of neck instead of skin.

"So, Knockout, while she is like this use the cortical psychic patch to scan her brain to find any information about why this just happened." Megatron says.

My heart starts to race Ratchet told me about the cortical psychic patch. He said that it's a procedure where the mind of one Cybertronian can be joined with another, using a cable connected directly between their brains. Then the victim's memories can be viewed by both parties, allowing information to be extracted. I look to my left again and see a long purple cord being attached to a computer then Knockout walks over to me. I gasp when he attaches it to the back of my head.

~ Aliens in Jasper~

Normal POV

Back at the school, Graham walks into the cafeteria. He gets his food and sits down at the table next to Miko.

"Guys, I'm getting a little worried, Sabrina isn't here." Graham says.

"Yeah, someone from her Geometry class should have brought her here," Jack adds.

"What do we do now," Graham asks.

"We have to believe the 'Bots can find her," Jack says.

"I wish there is a way to I can contact them," Graham says.

Meanwhile, at the base, Elita walks into the main room. She goes over to the computer and starts a search for Ratchet's signal. After she finds it, she locks the ground bridge onto his coordinates, opens the portal and runs through it. Elita gasps when she sees Ratchet on the ground unconscious and goes over to him.

"Ratchet, wake up," Elita says, shaking him.

Ratchet groans as he slowly opens his eyes and sees Elita looking down at him. Elita helps him stand up.

"What happened?" Elita asks.

"Sabrina left the specialized form of energon I made for her at the base that would keep her from passing out in school. I was taking it to her. When I arrived at the school Knockout was there," Ratchet answers.

"What was he doing there," Elita asks.

"I saw he had another human girl with him, he must have programmed himself a holoform as well. When he transformed to fight me Sabrina was unconscious and looked worse than the first time this happened." Ratchet says.

"Knockout must have taken her onto the Nemesis," Elita says.

"Yes, Elita, even if we locate the ship we don't have a way of getting into it to rescue her," Ratchet sighs.

In the medical bay on the Nemesis, Knockout is watching one of Sabrina's memories on the screen. He and Megatron see Alpha Tron is talking with the human.

"Young one, I am here to tell you that you are part Cybertronian,"

"That's impossible I look like a human,"

"That is how the other Primes and I decided to disguise you so the Decepticons couldn't find you."

"Hold on, so I'm an Autobot?"

"Yes, but your Cybertonian form will fully activate in the coming months,"

Knockout chuckles as he walks over to Sabrina and disconnected the patch. Sabrina groans and feels the pain in her neck subside. She touches her neck again and sighs when she feels the texture of skin along with her pulse.

"What is our next move Lord Megatron?" Knockout asks.

"She knows where their base is. If you need to redesign the cortical psychic patch to do then do so, we need to get that information before the Autobots stage a rescue mission," Megatron answers.


	30. A Decepticon Science Experiment - Not

**The idea of using Dark Energon on Sabrina was suggested by a fellow writer on Wattpad called CommentsByAyla.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sabrina wakes up again and Knockout sees the Decepticon medic attaching some wires to her forehead.

"Normally I'm a very polite, but haven't you invaded my brain with your Deception technology enough for one day." Sabrina snaps.

"Well, have I triggered a new side of your personality, she-human," Knockout smirks.

"No you did not, I'm just a tad cranky because I'm laying on a metal with a broken ankle and dislocated shoulder. Not to mention being a human I need food or you're going to get annoyed by my constant complain that I'm hungry as well as in pain," Sabrina says.

Knockout doesn't say a word, goes over to the computer, and turns on the path again. Sabrina faints again and Knockout watches more of Sabrina's memories play on the screen. He watches the first time she ran into the vehicon tropper and got rescued by the Autobots. He also sees her embarrassing herself in front of Graham. The Decpticon starts to get frustrated since none of these memories contain any information that will help Megatron win the war against the Autobot. He is about to turn it off when he sees Sabrina get into Cliffjumper again and drive off to the Autobot base.

"So, they are in a missile silo just outside Jasper," Breakdown says.

"Breakdown, remove the wires we got what we needed," Knockout says.

"If she has energon in her body what would happen if we used Dark Energon?" Breakdown asks.

"We can find out after I tell Megatron the location of the Autobot base," Knockout answers.

Knockout leaves the Medical bay and heads to the bridge to talk to Megatron. Breakdown walks over to Sabrina and takes off the wires. Sabrina groans as she slowly opens her eyes. Her migraine is getting worse and she remembers the Knockout stole the energon drink from Ratchet. She looks to her right and sees the water bottle on the lab table. The teen knows she can't reach over to grab it because of the sling on her arm. Breakdown didn't want to hear Sabrina complain so he hands it to her. Sabrina uses the small amount of strength she has left to sit up. She takes the water bottle from the Decepticon. She drinks half and hand it back to Breakdown.

Meanwhile, at the school, Bumblebee pulls into the parking spot next to Arcee. When the school bell rings the students run out the door. Graham, Jack, Miko and Raf walk out. Graham and Raf get into Bumblebee. Then everyone drives to the base. Graham and Raf get out of the Urbana 500. Then Bumblebee, and the others transform before walking over to Cliffjumper.

"Where is Sabrina?' Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, I was about to ask that as well," Arcee adds.

"We were hoping you guys had an idea she was at lunch," Graham answers.

"I have a hunch that Sabrina was taken aboard the Decepticon Warship," Ratchet says.

"If she is on the ship can we bring her back?" Graham asks.

"It's going to be difficult to locate the ship since its cloaked. I will keep working and I'll let you know when I find it," Ratchet says.

Sabrina's POV

I know my parents will start to worry when they visit the base and I'm not there. I have to remain hopeful that the Atuobots will rescue me soon. My stomach starts to do back flips when I remember that the Decepticon are considering using Dark energon on me. Ratchet hasn't explained to me or Graham about it. I may be part Cybertronian, but I'm human as well not a lab rat. Knockout comes back in and he walks over to me.

"Since you know the location of the Autobot base, can't you just hold me hostage somewhere else and have the Autobots rescue me?"

"Sorry, Sabrina, Megatron ordered me to come up with a way to make you fight alongside the Decepticons." Knockout answers.

"I'm not trying to disrespect the leader of the Decepticon, but I'd never turn against my new friends." I say confidently.

"I'm afraid you won't have any choice in the matter, my dear," Knockout smirks.

"There is one flaw in your plan. All your equipment is designed for robots and I'm human, so there is no way you'll be able to put the Dark energon into my bloodstream,"

"We'll find a way around that little predicament," Knockout says.

The next thing I know Knockout holds up a plastic bag of food in front of me. One side of my brain is screaming do not take it. He could have poisoned it somehow. I'm starving since I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. I slowly extend out my left hand and take the bag.

"How did you even get this? I know you Cybertronians don't have any Earth money, since you don't have to eat." I ask, slowly opening the bag and looking inside.

"I went to what you humans call a homeless shelter," Knockout says.

I did volunteer at the homeless shelter making lunch last summer. The staff ensures that every meal is healthy, so I know that it will be a balanced meal with whatever it is. I slowly look into the bag a one big container inside it is meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. A smaller bag has some rolls in it. The last two containers have a salad and Apple Crisp in them. I'm about to start eating when I see Knockout pick up the water bottle with my energon in.

"I'm going to need that all this food will make me thirsty," I say.

"You will get it back, I just need a small amount of it to help me figure out the next part of the plan to turn you against the Autobots." Knockout says.

After I finish eating Breakdown takes the empty water bottle from me. He walks over to Knockout. The Decepticons stands next to me and hold the bottle towards me. This time the liquid inside is purple instead of blue. Luckily, I wasn't thirsty right now, so they would have to wait to see how my body will react to the Dark Energon.

"I'm not drinking that," I snap.

"You will have to eventually," Knockout says.

"When you do, you will instantly forget everything that has happened to you the past few days," Breakdown chuckles.

 _The joke is on them, since they don't understand how the human brain works. There is no way that Dark Energon will cause memory loss_ _\- I hope._


	31. Induced Psychosis

Normal POV

Later that night on the Nemesis, Sabrina is talking in her sleep as her head moves back and forth violently because of the nightmare that is playing inside her head. In Sabrina's nightmare, Chormia and Ironhide are fighting a battle against some Decepticon troops when Meagtron flies in and shoot Ironhide in the chest just above his spark chamber. She shouts his names as he flies backwards and lands on top of some rubble. Then tries to run over to him, but Meagtron picks her up by the neck.

"Sorry, Chormia, but this battle is between me and your mate." Megatron smirks.

Chormia screams out in pain as Megatron slashes his blade across her chest. He drops her and the female Cybertronian's body make a hollow clunking sound as it hits the ground and energon spills from her wound. Megatron walks over to Ironhide and is about to do the same thing to him. Then Sabrina eyes dart open and she winces in pain as she sits up. After failing to locate something to dry the cold sweat off of her forehead, she hears the doors to the lab open. A few moments later sees Knockout standing in front of her.

"What do you want? Other than to make me drink that dark energon," Sabrina snaps.

"Since I see some water dripping off your forehead, you might need to replace the fluids you just lost," Knockout says, handing the water bottle filled with dark energon in front of her.

Sabrina didn't know what was going to happen after she drinks it, but she was a little thirsty. She slowly reaches out her left hand is shaking as she puts the bottle up to her lips. The teenager isn't expecting it to have any kind of flavor, but to her it tasted like that flat grape pop. After a few sips her whole body starts to hurt and she lays down, taking a few deep breaths hoping the pain would go away. Knockout catches the water bottle before it hits the floor after Sabrina passes out. As he stands up the Decepticon chuckles seeing the cast on her ankle breaks in half and the strap of sling on her right shoulder rip, as Sabrina's Cybertronian form fully activates.

Sabrina's POV

I groan as sit up again, this time my shoulder and ankle didn't hurt. I look down at hand and it was covered in metal. Then I realize why my body felt heavy my body is covered head to toe in metal. I'm not sure if I still can have a panic attack since I don't have a heart anymore, but I'm really scared.

"Knockout, what just happened?" I ask in the calmest tone I could.

"It looks like the dark energon cause your Cybertronian side to fully activate," Knockout answers.

I close my eyes and pray that I change back to my human side in a few minutes. Five minutes pass and I'm still in my Cybertronian form. I take the blaster off my hip and jump off the birth. Then I aim it at Knockout's spark chamber as anger starts to well up inside me.

"Start talking Knockout, why did the Dark Energon do this to me?" I shout.

"My dear Breakdown and I were unsure how your body was going to react to it." Knockout says.

"Am I going to be able to change back to my human form or not," I shout.

"You will and I know someone who can teach you," Knockout says.

I feel the anger inside me start to fade, so I put my weapon away, "Who is going to teach me?"

"Her name is Seastrike," Knockout answers.

I hear the door open again and see a black and Blue femme. She has a build similar to my birth father Iornhide.

"Knockout, can you keep the girl quiet, she interrupted my power down," The femme complains.

"Seastrike, it turns out that girl is part Cybertronian," Knockout says.

She turns to her left and I start to scream happily on the inside since I know my sister is alive. I just hope she recognizes me in my Cybertronian form.


	32. Sister Talk

**Sorry in advance this chapter is a boring filler and might be short.** **Also, while Sabrina is stuck in her Cybertronian form I'll be using her Cybertronian name.**

* * *

Normal POV

Swiftglide and Seastrike stair at each other for a few more minutes. Then they feel something strange in their sparks. At that moment Seastrike instantly forgot everything that Megatron told her that her sister was dead and runs over to her. Seastrike picks up Swiftglide and gives her a big hug.

"I take it from how you're crushing me. You remember me, Seaglide," Swiftglide says.

"Yes, I do Swiftglide, but while you're here you have to call me the name Megatron gave me Seastrike, okay." Seastrike says.

After Seastrike puts Swiftglide down on the floor, she stops hugging her.

"Okay, Seastrike, so do I need a Decepticon name now too," Swiftglide asks

"Yes, little sister you do, how about Swiftstrike," Seastrike answers.

"I like it, but I think mom did say that I'm older," Swiftglide says.

"Whatever, how about we start your training tomorrow, let's say at dawn?" Seastrike asks.

"Unless you want me to hear my constant complaints about why you got me up so early or you have to yell at me because I'll be dozing off. You might want to schedule the training session a little late in the day," Swiftstrike answers.

"Fine, we'll start three hours after sunrise. Till then, how about I show you my room," Seastrike offers.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Swiftglide asks.

Seastrike doesn't say another word. The only thing Swiftstrike feels is her sister grabbing her wrist and start to drag her out of the room. Knockout tosses Swiftstrike's energon drink towards Seastrike. She catches it in her free as the two get to the door.

"Can you let me go, please. I do know how to walk," Swiftstrike says.

"I know," Seastrike smirks.

The two femmes get to Seastrike's room, Seastrike lets go of her sisters wrist as the door slides open. They walk inside and sit down on the birth.

Swiftglide aka Swiftstrike's POV

I know why Knockout tosses the water bottle with Dark energon to Seaglide. I know I need to call her by her deception name. I just can't since we grew up as Autobots and she's always been Seaglide. Even though she was more prone to breaking the rules and being adventurous. I'm just glad she remembers me.

"So, Seastrike do you remember anything about our lives on Cybertron?"

"Yes, I do Swiftstirke. We did have a lot of fun times with mom and dad before the war started," Seaglide says.

"I wish there was a way we could go back in time and change the past, so the war never happened," I sigh.

"That would be cool, but I can sense they you would miss the family you have on Earth," Seagilde says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know I would, I mean Erath parents and Cybertronian parents do have a few things in common,"

"Really like what," Seaglide asks, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, my Earth parents raised me to be responsible and respect everyone around me. They also want the best for me and my little brother,"

"So, that was the smaller human with you when Knockout and Starscream went to capture you in the forest." Seaglide says.

"Yes. So, why does Starscream have high heels? If he is a mech he doesn't really look very menacing," I ask, holding back a snicker.

"I asked Megatron the very same question the first time I saw him. Megatron told me that he doesn't even know. So, do you think that our parents are still alive?" Seaglide asks.

"I know they are, so how about after Megatron gets what he wants from the Autobots, how about we go looking for them ourselves?" I answer.

"May be we don't have to use dark energon on you to make you seen evil," Seaglide smirks.

"Seaglide, neither of us is evil. I just want to find our parents so we can be a family again," I say, playfully punching her arm.

I gasp in shock, then quickly cover my mouth with my hands to keep myself from laughing when Seaglide lands on her butt after falling off the birth. I regain my composure and look down at my sister.

"You could help me up," Seaglide snaps.

"So, Seaglide, I'm still getting used to being in this form. Plus, if you want me to act like a 'con I'm not supposed to help you right?"


	33. A Guardians' Guilty Conscience

Normal POV

Seastrike and Swiftglide are in power down. They tossed their heads back and forth neither realizing that they are about to get a message from Alpha Trion. They turn to their left and see the Prime's face in front of them.

"Swiftglide, Seaglide, I have an important message for both of you,"

"What is it? Do you know if our parents are still alive?" Swiftglide asks.

"I'm afraid the time isn't right to disclose that information, my dear."

"Now that we found each other again, sir. I think we are ready to hear that information," Seastrike says.

"You two found each other because I let it happen. Now I don't have much time, you two need to escape from the Nemesis as soon as you can, Megatron wants to use the two of you fight the other Autobots,"

"How does Megatron plan to make us do that?" Swiftglide asks.

"He is going to use the Dark Energon on the two you,"

Their optic's quickly go back online before Alpha Trion had the chance to explain the rest of Megatron's plan. Swiftglide sits up on the birth and watches her sister get up off the floor.

Why didn't she take me back to the medical bay? There is no way I'm going to let Megatron put more if that dark energon into my body or Seaglide's either. Swiftglide thinks.

Swiftglide hops down off of the birth. She walks over to her sister.

"Did we just have the same dream?" Seastrike asks.

"It wasn't a dream, Seaglide, it was a message from Alpha Trion," Swiftglide says.

"Why would he tell us about Megatron's plan, other than to warn us that is," Seastrike says.

"He wants us to get out of here so Megatron won't get the chance to put his plan into action,"

"Swiftglide, you need to call me Seastrike remember?" Seastrike says.

"I know, do you think we should go to the medical bay so Knockout can refill the water bottle? I do need energon,"

"Okay, but I'm going with you," Seastrike says.

They head to the medical bay. Knockout turns towards the door when he hears it open. He walks over to them.

"So, ladies, what do I owe this visit?"

"Swiftstrike needs a refill. I was going to take her somewhere so she can pick out a vehicle mode," Seastrike answers.

Knockout refills the with more dark energon. Then they start to leave when Knockout hears Starscream and a Trooper coming down the hall. The medic pushes the girls back into the lab. As the door closes the girls stumble backward, Seastrike gains her footing. Breakdown catches Swiftglide and covers her mouth with his hand. Outside Starscream and the trooper stopped in front of the medical bay.

"So, Knockout this trooper has told me about this rumor being spread around the ship," Starscream says.

"Yes, I heard that you used dark energon on that human you and Seastrike brought on board," The Trooper adds.

"The rumor you two heard is true. I did use some dark energon on the human, but the human wasn't actually a human. She was part Cybertronian. I haven't told Lord Megatron about the results from her exposure," Knockout says.

The group turns to their left and sees Megatron walking up, "So, what happened to our guest?"

-Aliens In Jasper-

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, in Cliffjumper's room, he wakes up from a not so restful recharge. His brain refused to turn off due to all the racing thoughts of worry about what the Decepticons could be doing to Sabrina. He also kept thinking that Sabrina had to be terrified as well as being on a ship filled with Cybertronians that could kill her if they chose to do it after they got the information they needed. A huge wave a guilt and disappointment flow through his body as he leaves his room since he failed as Sabrina's guardian.

In the main room, Ratchet is working on the computer. Graham is sitting on his shoulder. The Autobot medic looks down towards his human partner. He watches Graham nod off then start to slide off his shoulder. Ratchet quickly takes right hand off the keyboard and catches his human partner before he lands on it.

 _I'm sorry Graham, this is my fault. I should have made sure Sabrina had her energon before she left for school._ Ratchet thinks walking away from the computer.

A few moments later Cliffjumper walks in. He sees Ratchet walk over to the couch and place the comatose Graham down on it carefully, trying not to wake him. They go over to the computer and Ratchet noticed that Graham isn't the only one who is tired this morning.

"So, I'm guessing Graham feels guilty about Sabrina getting kidnapped by the Decepticons?"

"Yes, Cliffjumper, but this was my fault. I should I have given Sabrina her energon before she left. If I did she would be here and not with the Decepticons." Ratchet sighs.

"Ratchet this is my fault too. I should have asked her to make sure she had everything she needed for school," Cliffjumper sighs.

Optimus and Elita enter in time to hear the two playing the blame game about who is truly responsible for what happened to Sabrina.

"Ratchet, Cliffjumper, playing the blame game isn't going to help Sabrina," Eltia says.

"Elita is right, we need to focus on locating the Nemesis and formulating a rescue plan," Optimus says.

"While the three you work on that, I'm going on patrol," Cliffjumper sighs.

The trio watches Cliffjumper transform and drive off.

Swiftglide's POV

Seaglide punches Breakdown so I can break free from his grasp. I decide to test my blaster to make sure he couldn't pin me down again. I pull the trigger and he flies across the room. I hear him groan as he hits the wall and see a big hole in his arm where my blast hit. Then I hear an evil chuckle as the door opens. I put my blaster away and clench my fists as rage starts to build when I see Megatron walk in. Knockout runs over to Breakdown and starts to patch up his wound.

"I see the Dark Energon has changed your personality as well as fully activate your Cybertronian side, right Swiftglide," Megatron smirks.

"Wait, you remember me?" I gasp.

"Yes, I do my dear, but soon you and Seastrike or should I say Seaglide won't remember this conversation or anything that just happened," Megatron chuckles.


	34. Megatron's Plot

Swiftglide's POV

I try my best to not let Megatron see the fear in my eyes, as I slowly back up. I glance over towards Knockout and Breakdown to see Knockout patching up the wound on Breakdown's arm. I take out my blaster again as I turn my attention to Megatron. I'm about to shoot it when my wrist is hit by a laser blast. My weapon clatters as it hits the floor and, Seaglide runs over to me.

"I'll help you fight him." she says, picking up my blaster and aiming it at Megatron.

"How cute, but I'm afraid your little sister bond won't help you," Megatron chuckles.

"I will never fight for you Megatron. The only reason why Seaglide did was due to you brainwashing her that you're her father since you separated us when we were little," I snap, clenching my wrist trying to stop the energon leaking from the hole in it.

"You will join the Decepticons since your body has accepted the dark energon," Megatron states.

"What makes you so sure my body has accepted it?" I snarl.

"You did attack Breakdown," Megatron answers.

"I was only defending myself."

Normal POV

Cliffjumper activates his holoform as he reaches the end of the road leading to the base. He decides to drive around somewhere else besides Jasper. About ten miles down the road he drives past a sign that says, "Now entering the city of Caseville - population 1,300." He pulls into a gas station to ask directions to a scrapyard to find some parts for Ratchet to help him locate the Nemesis. He parks next to a Blue Honda Odyssey. 'Clark' gets out of the vehicle and walks inside then goes up to the register.

"Hello, sir, I'm visiting from Jasper. Is there a scrapyard are here? My friend Ratch... Ryan is working on a project for his robotics club," Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, the place is called "From Trash to Treasure" but it doesn't open up till nine o clock I'm afraid." the Cashier answers.

"Okay, thank you," Clark says.

Cliffjumper turns around and walks back outside. A boy the same age as Brandon, his name is Nick quickly lets go of his father's hand. He runs up to Cliffjumper's alt mode and is about to climb onto hood. His father, Brent dashes over to him and is able to grab him before Nick puts his foot on the front bumper.

Brent turns around and says,"I'm sorry young man, my son forgets his manners when he sees a cool car,"

"It's okay, sir, I learned from a friend of mine who has a brother the same age as your son, acts the same way as him,"

Nick looks over at Cliff and says, "Mister, can I take a picture of your car so I can show it to my friends at Preschool, please?"

Cliff nods and says, "Sure, kid, and you can call me Clark not mister,"

Brent puts Nick down on the hood next to the horns. Nick wraps his left hand around one of them. Then his father takes out his phone and takes the picture. Brent puts his phone away then Nick slides down off the hood. He goes over to Cliff.

Nick gives him and big hug and says, "Thank you Clark, you are the coolest,"

"You're welcome bud,"

After they go inside, Cliff opens the driver's side door and gets into his alt mode, closes the door then drives off.

On the nemesis, Seastrike and Swiftglide watch Megatron's hand turn into a blade. He runs up to them. Seastrike shoots her sister's blaster several time in hopes it would keep him at bay. They begin to fear the worst as Megatron deflects all the blasts. When he is close enough they scream out in pain as he slashes them across their chests. The two femmes struggle to keep themselves awake due to the massive amount of Energon streaming out of their wounds.

Megatron looks down at them and chuckles, "Knockout after you patch up my handy work. Use Dark Energon to replace the energon they've lost,"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knockout says.


	35. A Shocking Reunion

Normal POV

Megatron, Breakdown, and Knockout wait patiently for Swiftglide and Seaglide to finally lose consciousness. Megatron nods to them before he leaves the room, and Knockout fixed the twins injuries. They pick them up and carry them over to the berths, located in the room. Breakdown attaches small monitors to them in order to track their vitals while they leave to go to the storage room to get the dark energon. After the doors close the twins get another message from Alpha Trion.

"Swiftglide, Seaglide, you two need to escape now," Alpha Trion warns.

"How can we do that?" Swiftglide asks.

"Yes, Megatron had almost sent us to the scrap yard," Seaglide adds.

"I'm aware of the girls, you two need to dig deep to find the inner strength needed. Remember, the two of you and Strikezone to help restore Cybertron." Alpha Trion says.

Ratchet's POV

I stop typing another equation to locate the warship as I hear the sound of Cliffjumper's engine as he enters the base and I turn around. After he transforms a sad expression appears on Cliffjumper's face as he lets out a long sigh. I walk over to him.

"Cliffjumper, where did you go?"

"I went to a city to find a scrap yard to get some parts to help us improve our equipment to locate the nemesis." Cliffjumper answers.

"I appreciate the thought," I say placing my hand on his shoulder, "I will locate her even if I have to pull what the humans call 'An all nighter' I will bring her back."

I hear some more footsteps and see Optimus and Elita one walk in from the corner of the eye, "I don't approve of that idea old friend,"

"Yes, you're our medic and scientist, without you we'd be in trouble." Elita adds, "Cliffjumper, how were you going to get the parts?"

"I'm aware of that Elita." I sigh, "Did you have a plan to get the parts Cliffjumper, you need what the humans call money to get them when the humans are around,"

"I can just use my holoform, Ratchet. I probably could have come up with something to say to see if the owner could donate some parts," Cliffjumper says.

Normal POV

Back on the Nemesis, Knockout and Breakdown walk into the storage room and pick up a stack of dark energon cubes. They turn around and start to leave when they get back to the medical bay. The cubes land in a big pile on the floor as the two drop them when they see that Swiftglide and Seaglide are gone.

"Maybe we should have had one of the troopers stand guard after all," Breakdown says.

"Let's get set up and go after them. They couldn't have gotten too far in their condition," Knockout says.

The twins continue their stealthy escape from the ship. They reach the flight deck and walk to the edge.

"Seaglide, did you happen to pick a vehicle that flies for your ALT Mode?" Swiftglide asks.

'No, sorry the Military Base we snuck into didn't have any planes or other flying vehicles," Seaglide answers.

"So, we are just going to jump to doom. I don't think Alpha Trion would like this idea," Swiftglide says.

"Lord Megatron, I've found the twins shall I have the troopers open fire?" Starscream asks.

"Yes, I need them to stay on the ship," Megatron answers.

The twins turn around to see Starscream along with an army of Troopers charging their blasters and taking aim at them. Seaglide grabs her sister's wrist as she turns around then jumps off the ship as the 'Cons start shooting at them. Starscream runs over to the edge and shouts for the seekers to fly after them.

Ratchet's POV

A few moments later we hear an incoming com signal beep. I dash over to the computer, then the others come over as well. I can hardly believe that our system could pick up this faint signal.

"Autobots... Escaped... Ground bridge... My sister and I... Attacked." The voice says.

The Comm signal drops. I quickly trace the signal and locate two Autobot signals into free fall.

"Do you think Swiftglide found her sister on Nemesis?'' Elita asks.

"We'll have to ask her once I lock the ground bridge onto her coordinates,"

I open a portal and we hear a thump, then turn around to see two unconscious Cybertronians on the floor. Optimus and I run over to them. I notice one looks exactly like how Sabrina did when her Cybertronian side activated. I scanned them and say, "Optimus, we need to get them to the medical bay now,"

Optimus and I pick them up and go to the medical bay. We attach the electro pulse monitors and I look down at Sabrina. I see her slowly open her eyes.

"Ratchet, thank you for saving me and Seaglide," Sabrina says weakly.

"Save your strength Sabrina, just power down for now,"

"Okay, but the 'cons used dark energon on me," Sabrina whispered before she powered down.


	36. A Decepticon Invasion

**Sorry, this chapter is short. I'll do my best to make the next one longer.**

Normal POV

Starscream gets a call from one of the seekers. It informs him that the twins escaped through a ground bridge portal. He walks to the edge, transforms and flies off telling the seekers to run recon.

 _Since those Femmes are low on energon. The Autobots must be looking for Energon to help them. All I have to do is locate one of them and sneak into their base and bring them back._ Starscream thinks.

On the brig, Breakdown and Knockout walk in. Megatron asks Soundwave to play back the audio recorded from the flight deck. The Decepticons hear Swiftglide mention Alpha Trion.

"Why would one of the thirteen original Primes contact Swiftglide?" Knockout asks.

"I'm not sure Knockout, but once you and Breakdown bring her and Seaglide back. We'll ask Swiftglide after the dark energon infusion is complete," Megatron answers.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, we will go to the Autobot base." Knockout says.

Ratchet's POV

Optimus and I leave the medical bay to rejoin the others. I thought Swiftglide was delirious due to lack of energon when she said that the Decepticons used Dark Energon on her. I believe that she was too exhausted to change back to her human form when her cybertronian side activated. I review her scan again to see that I overlooked the dark energon that is flowing through her body.

"Ratchet, is Swiftglide going to be okay?" Elita asks.

"They will be okay, but we don't have enough energon in our reserves to get them back on their feet,"

"So did Megatron attack them while they were on the Nemesis?" Graham asks.

"Yes, he did human," Knockout says.

We turn around and see him and Breakdown standing in front of the tunnel.

"How did you not trigger our security system?" Arcee asks.

"Elementary my dear, I just used my new cloaking device then waited for the right time to sneak in," Knockout answers.

"How did you find this place?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Let's just say using dark energon on the girl wasn't the only thing we did," Knockout answers.

"What did you do to her?" Cliffjumper snaps.

"Are you aware of the cortical psychic patch," Knockout answers with a sly grin.

Normal POV

Then Knockout takes out his prod. He notified it for this mission. The Autobots watch him press a button and several darts come flying at them. They jump out of the way, but unknown to them they have dark energon on the tips. One hits Graham in the skin as he rolled to his right to evade the three darts coming at him. He screams out in pain and Ratchet sprints over to him.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet gasps.

Then he sees Graham's Cybertronian side has activated. He has Elita's slim build and Optimus' signature colors. Graham slowly opens his eyes and sees the shocked expression on Ratchet's face.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Graham I think I can deduce from your Cybertronian from that Optimus and Elita are your parents," Ratchet answers.


	37. Another Dark Energon Transformation

Graham's aka Strikezone's POV

"What are you talking about Ratchet?"

Ratchet helps me to my feet. Optimus runs over to us. I stumble a bit when I see my reflection in the windows on Optimus's chest. He catches me then I put my arm around Ratchet's shoulder so I can take a few seconds to wrap my mind around what just happened.

"So, Ratchet, it looks like Knockout used dark energon in those darts," Optimus says.

"It would appear so, now we'll have to find enough energon to help the girls and Graham to get the dark energon out of their systems," Ratchet says.

A few seconds later we hear screams of pain coming from the medical bay. I quickly take my arm off Ratchet's shoulder and run towards the sound. Ratchet and Optimus follow me. We arrive to see Knockout and Breakdown removing the pulse monitors and slinging them over their shoulders. I mimic what I saw Optimus did to change his hand to his blaster.

"Put them down Cons," I snap aiming my blaster at Knockout.

They turn around and I see a sly grin appear on Knockout's face. He says, "You won't hurt me Graham or should I call you Strikezone,"

"Maybe we should call him mini Optimus," Breakdown adds.

"Don't test me Knockout, I'll hit you right in your spark," I snap.

Normal POV

On board the Nemesis on the bridge Megatron is sitting on his throne clenching his first in frustration wondering what is taking Knockout and Breakdown so long to bring back the two injured femme's from the Autobot base. He hears the door slide open and looks up to see Starscream walk in. "Starscream, have you heard anything from Knockout and Breakdown?"

"Nothing yet Lord Megatron. Might I make a suggestion to ensure that we can bring back those two tricky Femmes." Starscream says.

"What is it?" Megatron asks.

"We should capture the younger human brother of Swiftglide and the sibling of that other human called Graham," Starscream says.

After Megatron tells Starscream that Soundwave will help him. Soundwave figured out how to edit his holoform program to make a human form that would easily get the Preschoolers to trust him. Just in case communications and surveillance chief also called the school and posed as Brandon and Isabella's parents so Starscream 'Steven' could pick them up after school today. Starscream chuckles evilly as he and Soundwave head to the flight deck.

The Decepticons land in a safe spot where they could hide their Cybertronian forms so no humans could spot them. Then to Starscream's dismay, he activates his holoform. He groans seeing his reflection on the side of his alt mode. Now he looks like a 5'8'' tall 23-year-old man with green eyes, short black hair, and goatee on his chin. He also didn't care for the earth attire he is wearing also, he is wearing a silver jacket, a gray t-shirt with the Decepticon logo on it, a pair of what the humans call jeans and a pair of boots with a small heel on them.

 _Hopefully, this form will fool those small humans long enough to lure them back here._ Starscream thinks.

He gets to the Preschool in time to hear the school bell ring. He steps to the side to let the other parents walk past him with their kids. Mrs. Sampson walks out with Brandon and Isabella. The preschoolers are worried when they didn't see their parents or older siblings.

"Mrs. Sampson, where are my mom and dad?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, where is Graham?" Isabella adds.

"I got a call from your parents they said that their friend Steven will walk you two home today." Mrs. Sampson answers.

The kids walk over to Steven then they walk down the sidewalk. When 'Steven' makes a right turn instead of going straight when they reach the end of the street.

"Mr. Steven, we need to turn around," Brandon says.

"Yes, our houses are the other way," Isabella adds.

"Your teacher got confused I'll be taking you to my house to wait for your parents," Starscream says.

The two turn around and try to run away but 'Steven' quickly grabs them by their collars. He continues to walk towards the location where he and Soundwave landed. Brandon and Isabella keep shouting stranger danger as well as kicking wildly in the hopes he would get annoyed enough to let them go. It didn't work and Starscream joins back up with Soundwave. The preschoolers stop screaming when their throats start to get sore. Soundwave transforms then release Lazerbeak. It flies over to them and hits them with the lowest power energon blast its cannons could produce. After they stopped moving Lazerbeak flies back to Soundwave and he takes hold of them with his tentacles. Starscream deactivates his holoform then transforms as well.

"Lord Megatron, we have them," Starscream says.

"Good, now I'll have one of the troopers open a bridge in front of Autobot base. I'll join you as well I want to see Optimus's reaction when he sees we have the two siblings of their human pets," Megatron says.


	38. Surprise Allies

Normal POV

Outside on a cliff to the left of the Autobot base two bots are watching the entrance waiting to see it opening up again. One is a mech, he is mostly red, but his face, shoulders and the top half part of his legs are gray. The other is a femme, she is mostly blue but has a little of red on her knees, shoulders and the top plate on her hands. Both are holding their weapons in their left hands.

"We shouldn't be spying on Optimus and the other Autobots. We should be helping them," The Femme says.

"We aren't spying on them Chromia," The Mech says.

"Ironhide, if our spark bond with the twins led us here. It means they are inside," Chromia says.

"I know Chromia, but how can we be sure if Swiftglide and Seaglide even remember us? Our family has been separated for 16 stellar cycles, not to mention Seaglide was taken by Megatron. Who knows what crazy lies he told her." Ironhide says.

Chromia's POV

I'm about to make another argument about how strong our bond is with the twins. Then we see the Autobots chase after Knockout and Breakdown. We jump down after we see the cons are carrying our twins over their shoulders. Their bodies were limp like they were low on energon. Ironhide and I start to run towards them, but a ground portal opens a few clicks in front of us. We stop and gasp in horror seeing Soundwave walk out holding two unconscious young humans in his tentacles. Starscream walks out as well and aims his blaster at the little boy. After the portal closes, I glance over at Knockout and see Swiftglide snap awake like something must have caused a sharp pain in her spark.

 _Could that boy be her Earth sibling?_

Then I watch her find the strength to kick Knockout. She takes out her blaster and aims it at Starscream.

"What have you done to Brandon?" Swiftglide asks.

Then another mech that looks like a smaller version of Optimus points his blaster at Starscream too then says,"You better not have hurt Isabella either,"

"What are you going to do if we did? Shoot us?" Starscream asks.

Swiftglide and other mech start to lose their balance. They catch each other and lean on the other to try to keep themselves standing. Starscream chuckles, "I like to see you two try to snuff out my spark. Too bad you won't be able to, Soundwave."

Soundwave flicks his tentacles, and I hear them shout "No," as the kids are sent flying towards the cliff. The children wake up and start to scream, and I nod to Ironhide. Then we transform and drive at high speed before changing back to our cybertronian forms then catching them right before they hit the cliff. I look down at my left hand. The little boy, I think Swiftglide called him Brandon, looks up at me.

"Thank you for saving me Miss. nice blue robot," Brandon says.

"You're welcome,"

I set him down on the ground and Ironhide did the same with the little girl. Then we look back towards Swiftglide and the other mech, and they have a look of pure relief on their faces knowing that their children are safe. Starscream and Soundwave take advantage of the two being distracted and shoots them.

"No!" The children shout.

Soundwave snatches Swiftglide in midair and uses another tentacle to grab Seaglide away from Breakdown. Starscream shoots one of his missiles at us. We crouch down to protect the children. When the dust clears we see that that he, Soundwave and the twins are gone. The only thing we see is Optimus, and the others are fighting Vehicon troopers as Ratchet does his best to get the young mech safely back inside the base.


	39. Dark Energon Infusion

Chromia's POV

I go to help the others after I tell Ironhide to watch the children. I run up to Cliffjumper and shoot down several troopers along the way.

"Thanks for the assist, but these 'Cons still need to learn what happens when you mess with the bull," Cliffjumper says.

"I remember, but these troopers still haven't gotten the horns?"

"They are just about to get them," Cliffjumper smirks.

In a few clicks, we defeated all the troopers, so I look back over at Ironhide. I see him let Brandon and the little girl climb onto his hand. He walks over to us, and I turn my attention back to the group.

"Why did the Decepticons capture us?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, did we do something wrong?" The little girl adds.

"No, Brandon, Isabella, the Decepticons just wanted to use the two of you as bait, so your siblings would let down their guard," Optimus answers.

"You are going to rescue Sabrina, aren't you?" Brandon asks.

"Of course we are Brandon," Cliffjumper answers.

"Why did Graham look like you Optimus?" The little girl, Isabella, asks.

"That's because Knockout hit him with a dart that activated his cybertronian side." Optimus answers.

We walk into the base. Optimus guides Ironhide and me to the medical bay. When we arrive, Isabella jumps off of Ironhide's hand. Before she could land on Graham's chest, or should I call him Strikezone, Ratchet catches her in his left hand. Then he sets her down on the berth and Ratchet says, "Isabella, I know you're worried about him, but you could have gotten hurt jumping from that height,"

"I'm sorry Ratchet," Isabella says. "If he is an alien now, how did he know that I needed his help?"

"Your sibling bond is strong. He must have felt a twinge in spark."

"Is that how Sabrina knew I needed her help?" Brandon asks.

"Yes,"

Isabella climbs onto Strikezone's chest and lies down on top of his spark chamber. The calming sound of the beating of his spark must have lulled her into power down. Now she is sleeping peacefully, Ironhide is about to pick her up. I place my hand on his wrist, and he looks over at me. I shake my head telling him not to even think about moving her. We leave the medical bay to let them rest.

"Ratchet, will Strikezone be okay?"

"Yes, all he needs is an Energon infusion,"

"What about Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

Swiftglide's POV

My optics come back online. After my vision clears, I recognize the pattern of the ceiling of the Decepticon warship's medical bay. I look to my left to see Breakdown putting a dose of dark energon into Seaglide. The next thing I know Knockout walks up to me holding a Cybertronian sized needle filled with Dark Energon. A burning sensation flows through my arm after he sticks it into my arm.

"You will be fighting for us soon," Knockout chuckles.

His evil laughs echo in my audio receptors as everything goes black again. I wasn't sure what is going on until I turn around and see Alpha Tron in front of me. I'm a little worried because he warned Seaglide and me to get off the Nemesis. Now we're back on it and infused with dark energon.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to stop Megatron from infusing us with the dark energon,"

"It's okay young one this is just a minor setback. I know the two of you will escape again," Alpha Trion says.

"Why are you here?"

"I have some important information concerning your Earth brother Brandon," Alpha Trion answers.

"Alpha Trion he doesn't need to get any more involved in this than he already is. He is just a little kid,"

"I'm sorry Swiftglide, but Brandon isn't a human," Alpha Trion says, " He is half Cybertronian like you,"

"How is that possible he looks exactly like our Earth parents. How was my mom able to give birth to him if he wasn't human?"

"Your Earth mother was pregnant," Alpha Trion answers, "When she gave birth to him he wasn't breathing, so I performed a miracle according to Earth science to bring him back to life with the aid of Primus. He let me disguise myself as a human doctor and performed what you humans call CPR to revive him."

"You used energon on him to give his heart a small shock,"

"Correct after that the little amount of energon remained in his system," Alpha Trion says,"Now, you need to go back to the Autobot base and aid him through this confusing time in his life,"

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm still getting used to being part Cybertronian myself?"

"You'll figure something out," Alpha Trion says confidently.

Then everything starts to fade away like a dream does when I'm starting to wake up. My Optics come back online, and I just stare at the ceiling for a moment to wrap my mind around what Alpha Trion just told me. I wish I could have asked him when Brandon's Cybertronian side will start to activate before I woke up.


	40. Finding a Vehicle Mode

Swiftglide's POV

I still can't believe that Alpha Trion waited this long to tell me that Brandon is half Cybertronian like me. I'm not sure that I'll be able to help Brandon deal with finding out he is half alien when I'm still getting used to it myself. The next thing I feel is someone shaking me I turn my head to see Seaglide standing next to me.

"Welcome back to reality Swiftglide," Seaglide says.

"Did you get another message from Alpha Trion?"

"Yes, did he tell you about, your human brother, Brandon?" She asks.

"Keep your voice down," I whisper, "You never know Soundwave could be listening to us,"

"Sorry sis, but we need to get out of here," she whispers.

"I know, but I hope you have a better plan than just jumping off of the ship."

Seaglide helps be down and whispers her plan into my audio receptor. She'll ask Megatron to use their ground bridge to go to an impound lot so that I can pick out a vehicle mode. After I find one, instead of contacting them to send for another bridge we'll just drive to the Autobot base. I'm glad that her plan is less dangerous than the last time we escaped the ship. We leave the medical bay and go to the bridge.

"Lord Megatron, we request to use the ground bridge to go somewhere so Swiftglide can find a vehicle mode," Seaglide says.

"Very well, where would you like to go?" Megatron asks.

"It's a place the humans call an impound lot," Seaglide answers.

"Give Soundwave the coordinates so he can program them into the ground bridge," Megatron says.

We walk over to Soundwave, and Seaglide tells him the information. He turns on the ground bridge then we walk through it. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear the portal close behind us.

Normal POV

The Autobots gather in around Ratchet in front of the computer. The medic starts typing to try to locate an energon deposit. His search is interrupted when the scanners pick up two dark energon signals.

"Where are they coming from?" Optimus asks.

"An impound lot," Ratchet answers.

"Can we get a visual?" Cliffjumper asks.

Ratchet hacks into the cameras, and they see the video on the screen of Seaglide and Swiftglide walking around the team gasps in disbelief.

"What are they doing?" Ironhide gasps.

"They could blow our cover," Cliffjumper adds.

"Swiftglide does need to find a vehicle mode," Chormia says.

A few moments later, the video goes to black. Ratchet tries to get the signal back, but can't isolate the signal again.

"What happened Ratchet?" Arcee asks.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet answers.

Swiftglide's POV

Seaglide uses some of the equipment built in her vehicle mode to disengage the cameras in the lot so no humans could get any video of us. We start to walk around to find my vehicle mode. The first car is a Buick Rendezvous. I remember doing some research on it, and it is not a safe car.

"Sorry, Seaglide, but this isn't my style,"

"Okay, let's keep looking," Seaglide says.

We walk into the new row of cars. The second car we find is a Blue 1970 Pontiac Firebird.

"What do you think about this one?" Seaglide asks.

"It looks cool, but this one of those cars that all older humans would drive to make them feel young."

"So, is that a yes or no?" Seaglide asks.

"No,"

The car at the end of this row is an Olive green 1993 Jaguar XJ6.

"This one looks cooler than the last one," Seaglide says.

"True, but this still isn't my style,"

Seaglide sighs in frustration, and we walk up and down two more rows of cars till I finally find the right car. It was Metallic Turquoise Audi A4 Sedan.

"This is the one,"

"Finally," Seaglide sighs.

She shows me how to scan it, and we walk over to the wall then climb over it. After we land on the ground, we transform. We get far enough out of Jasper and are close to the base. Seaglide transforms into her robot mode. I copy her actions and go into my robot mode too.

"So, are we going to drive the rest of the way?" Seaglide asks.

"No, I thought we could walk. You still need to show me how to change into my human form, remember?"

"Right, so next lesson to concealing your alien side." Seaglide answers.

"Okay, so how does this work?"

"It's sort of like a more advanced version of the holoform program the others have," Seaglide explains.

"So, we don't have another holoform program that we can activate while we are driving around Jasper when we are in our Cybertronian forms?"

"We do have a one, but it has a layer of code with so much encryption that it can't be activated," Seaglide answers.

"Okay, so how do I turn it on?"

Seaglide tells me how to turn it on, and I feel my body change into my human form. I feel lightheaded and begin to lose my balance. Natasha catches me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry, Sis, I should have told you that you may feel dizzy the first time you change into your human form," Natasha apologizes.

"Will I feel dizzy again when I change back in my Cybertronian form?"

"Yeah, it's only a temporary till your body adjusts to changing back and forth," Natasha says.

"How long did it take your body to adjust?"

"Three days," Natasha says.

"Okay, so let's keep going towards the base,"

* * *

 **A poll to pick Brandon's Cybertronian Name, and here are your choices. Leave a comment and the winner will be announced once his cybertronian side is fully activated.**

 **Scorch(Suggested by an Author on Quotev called Robotdad)**

 **Brawn Trion (Mine)**

 **Overdrive (Suggested by an Author on Quotev called Robotdad)**


	41. Holoforms and Secrets

Normal POV

Ratchet manages to get the video back. The Autobots are happy to see that Swiftglide and Seaglide aren't in the impound lot.

"Where did they go?" Bulkhead asks.

"I'm not sure, but I should be able to track them," Ratchet answers.

"While he does that, we should go out and find some energon," Elita says.

"Good idea, we'll pair off. Comm the others if you find anything," Optimus says.

They walk to the tunnel, transform and drive off to find enough energon to help them fix the injured Strikezone and get a slight tactical advantage over the Decepticons. The Autobots activate their holoforms aswell to keep their cover while they drive around Nevada. The team splits off when they get to the end of the road. Bulkhead and Bumblebee go north. Arcee and Cliffjumper head west, Optimus and Elita head towards the forest. Ironhide and Chormia go onto the highway to head to the state park. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Natasha, stop to take a break. They sit down on a fallen log.

"Can we drive the rest of the way, please?" Natasha asks.

"No, I don't want my friends Jack, Miko, and Raf to see me in my Cybertronian form," Sabrina says.

"Why haven't you told them?" Natasha asks.

"I guess I'm scared about how they will react," Sabrina sighs.

"If they are your friends won't they be okay with keeping it a secret?" Natasha says.

"I don't think so, but I could put them in even more danger than they already are since Megatron does know about them," Sabrina says.

"True, but if you keep this from them any longer you would be hurting them instead of helping them," Natasha says.

"Thanks for having my back Natasha," Sabrina snaps.

A few moments later they hear footsteps, so they duck behind the log.

"Elita, the scanner is picking up the same dark energon signals that Ratchet picked up at the base," Optimus says.

Elita walks over to the log. She looks down at the twins. Natasha and Sabrina look up at her. They sigh in relief seeing Elita's holoform. A 5'5'' tall woman in her late thirties. She has pink and white hair. She is wearing a low v-neck Tiered Ruffle Plunge Top, the matching pink jeans, and high tops.

"Hi, girls," Elita says.

"Hi, Elita, wow your holoform looks great it suits you," Sabrina says.

"Thank you," Elita says.

The twins stand up, and the trio walks over to Optimus. Sabrina sees Optimus's holoform for the first time, a 6'1'' tall man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. His outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form and tennis shoes, and says, "I like it, but you could have added some flames to the jacket. It would make it look a bit cooler,"

"I'll have Ratchet update my holoform program when we get back to the base," Optimus says, "So, how did you two escape the Nemesis?"

"And ended up in that impound lot," Elita adds.

"All I did was tell Megatron that Swiftglide needed to get a vehicle mode and that we needed to use the ground bridge," Natasha says. "I was supposed to contact him again after Swiftglide found one, but I 'forgot' to do that,"

"So, are your human forms just a holoform program?" Elita asks.

"Yes and no, they are created using a holoform program. It is a special one that allows it to function the same way the human body does," Natasha answers.

Meanwhile, at the base, Ratchet hears the elevator open up. He looks away from the computer to see Agent Flower and Sabrina's parents. Brandon runs up the stairs and hugs his mom. She picks him up so Julian can hug him too.

"Brandon, thank goodness you're okay?" Elena says.

"Yes, your mother and I were worried sick young man," Julian adds.

"Sorry mom and dad, but Sabrina and the Autobots saved me," Brandon says.

Agent Fowler looks around and didn't see the others, and asks "Where is Optimus?"

"He and the others are out scouting for energon," Ratchet answers.

"Ratchet what exactly has happened in the past few hours?" Julian asks.

Ratchet tells the agents about meeting Elita one, Sabrina first kidnapping by the Decepticons, then how Megatron used Dark Energon on her to fully activating her Cybertronian form. Her reuniting with her twin sister Seaglide. He also told them about Knockout showing up at the base and shooting them with the dark Energon darts. Which in turn activated Graham Cybertronian form. Finally telling them about meeting Ironhide and Chormia.

"So, where is Sabrina now?" Elena asks.

"I'm am not sure. The Deceptions have figured out that we can locate the twins dark energon signal, so they are blocking our scanners to keep us from locating them," Ratchet answers.

"It's strange that Isabella Burton's parents were not worried about her kidnapping at all," Agent Fowler asks.

"That is strange Agent Fowler, do you think they could be hiding something?" Elena asks.

"They could, General Bryce has ordered me to take her into Federal Custody while he and the team do some investigating," Agent Fowler answers, "So, where is Isabella?"

"She is safe, Agent Fowler. I'll take you to her," Ratchet answers.

Ratchet leads Agent Fowler to the medical bay. Isabella is awake and sitting on top of Strikezone's spark chamber. She looks to her left and sees Agent Fowler and Ratchet walk in the room.

"Hi, Ratchet, who is that man next to you?" Isabella asks.

"I'm Special Agent William Fowler. I'll be taking you into Federal Custody," Agent Fowler answers.

"Why can't I go home?" Isabella asks.

"You're parents are refusing to come home and weren't even concerned when I told them about your kidnapping. So, General Bryce, my boss told me to take you to live with me." Agent Fowler answers.

Isabella slides down off of Strikezone's chest when she hears him start to wake up. Ratchet walks over when he sees him struggling to sit up. He helps the mech sit up. Isabella walks over to his right arm and hugs it.

"No, I'm staying here with my brother," Isabella pouts.


	42. Another Half Cybertronian

Normal POV

Strikezone, Graham, picks up Isabella and puts her on Ratchet's shoulder. His spark starts to ache when he sees tears begin to fall from her eyes. Deep down he knew that she would miss him, but it's not safe for her to stay since the Decepticons could use her for bate again. He loved her so much and wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I'm sorry big brother. It's my fault that this happened," Isabella says through her tears.

Strikezone moves his hand and wipes the tears away. Then he says, "Isabella this wasn't your fault. I'm your big brother. I should have gone to pick up instead of coming back to the base after school today."

"Strikezone, Graham, neither of you should be blaming each other for what happened today. Optimus assigned me to be your guardian, and I failed you." Ratchet says.

"I know today has been stressful for everyone," Agent Fowler says, "But if the Decepticons figured out how to hack into the school's computer system they easily could have figured out Elena and Julian's home address also,"

"Agent Fowler is right," Strikezone says, "So, does that mean they'll have to move too?"

"It seems like the best thing to do under the current circumstances," Agent Fowler says.

"I don't want to say goodbye to all my friends," Isabella snaps as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"I don't like this plan either Isabella, but if something bad happened to you at the hands of Decepticons, I'd feel guilty. You're much safer if you go and stay with Agent Fowler," Strikezone says.

"Will he let me come back to see you?" Isabella asks.

"I'll ask General Bryce when we get back to headquarters," Agent Fowler answers.

"Graham, we are still family, right?" Isabella asks.

"Of course we are Isabella." Strikezone says, "No matter where you are that bond we share as brother and sister will never break."

Strikezone wipes her last few tears away with his finger again then starts to tickle her. Isabella starts to giggle. A minuter later she starts to get upset and tells him to stop. He carefully moves his finger to fix her hair so not to poke her in the eye.

"I love you big brother," Isabella says.

"I love you, Isabella," Strikezone says.

Sabrina's POV

I'm so distracted by Alpha Trion's last message about Brandon. All I can think about how he is going to react when I tell him. I start to play it out in my head, but I don't get too far when I hear Elita shout my name. Then I see my face is a few inches away from hitting the dirt. I feel someone pull me back to my feet. I turn around to see Elita standing in front of me.

"Thank you, Elita, nice save by the way,"

"You're welcome, Swiftglide," Elita says, "What has you so distracted?"

"Elita, when I'm in my human form please call me Sabrina." I say, "While I was on the Nemesis I got a message from Alpha Trion,"

"You mean we got a message," Natasha snaps.

"Sorry Natasha," I apologize.

"Sorry, Sabrina, so what was the message about?" Elita asks.

"It was about Brandon," I reply.

"Your Earth brother, why would Alpha Trion need to message you about him?" Elita asks.

"I still can't believe it myself, but he said Brandon and I are more similar than I thought," I take a deep breathe and let it out before I continue, " It turns out that both of us are half Cybertronian,"

"How is that possible?" Optimus asks.

I do my best to remember Alpha Trion's explanation word for word. I couldn't do it, so I had to paraphrase. I tell them about when Brandon was born he wasn't breathing. When he and the other Primes saw it, Alpha Trion disguised himself as a doctor. Finally about him using CPR to bring him back to life.

"Did he say anything else?" Elita asks.

"Just that I need to help Brandon get through this confusing time in his life," I answer, "I'd never want to disrespect an elder, and one of the original primes. How am I supposed to help him when I'm still learning how to control my Cybertronian side and adjusting to finding out that the past sixteen years of my life I've not been living with my birth parents. I'm starting to wish that we took a different way home that day, so we never got attacked by that Decepticon."

I look down at my feet and clench my fists because for some reason I feel like crying. I hear Optimus set down what he is carrying and walk over to me. I look up to see him kneel down in front of me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Sabrina, I know the past few days your life has changed immensely," Optimus says. "You do have us to help you get through this confusing time."

"I know, but I I just can't handle any more stress," I say wobbly, "I can't be a hero since all I've done is put my family in danger and gotten myself kidnapped twice."

My emotions finally get the better of me. I start to cry on the spot.

Zachary's POV

My wife, Grace, and I get a headache as we pull into the parking lot. After I take the key out of the ignition and turn off the AC, I notice a button that wasn't there before, and I know pushing random buttons is a bad idea. I do need to know what it does so I press it, then two robotic hands come out from underneath the radio. They are holding a device that looked similar to the memory erase devices from the 'Men in Black' movies. Then next thing I know I'm blinded by a bright light and hear a robotic voice says. "You don't have any children. Now, go to Leland Bishop's office,"

We get out of the car and go into the building. Grace and I walk down the dill lite hallway and go into the elevator. It stops on the third floor, the doors open and we go down another hall this one has more lights then the first one. It leads to a door, and I slowly open.

"Ah my recruits," a voice says, "Come sit down so I can give you your first assignment,"

We go over to the desk and sit down in the chairs in front of it. We see this Bishop is wearing a military uniform and has a scar going across the bridge of his nose.

"Zachary, Grace, our scanners picked up two strange energy signatures coming from two teenagers that go to Jasper High School," Bishop says.

"What is strange about the energy signatures?"

"They were nearly identical to the one give off by these cars that have been driving Jasper," Bishop says,"Your mission - bring them back here to the lab so we can discover what they are hiding."

"Yes, sir," We say.


	43. Discoveries on Elita's Ship

Sabrina's POV

I finally calmed down and dried my tears. I apologize for my emotional breakdown. Then we continue on the search for an energon deposit. I'm not so sure we wouldn't find anything out here since Cliff and Arcee already found one. Optimus let me carry the scanner for a while so I can learn how to use it. I turn it on, and the screen starts to light up and the needle moves to the right.

"Everyone, I think I found something," I say.

Elita and Natasha run up to us.

"It looks like the scanner picked up the trace of energon from my ship's engine," Elita says.

"Wait you're saying a small trace of energon caused the scanner to go crazy?"

"It looks that way," Elita says.

"Elita, why haven't the Decepticons found your ship?" Natasha asks.

"The cloaking technology I have on it must be failing," Elita answers, "We need to get to it before the Decepticons do,"

"What is inside it besides energon?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Elita says.

When we arrive at the ship, I'm getting annoyed with my sister begging to go back into our cybertronian forms.

"We're only going to be in our Cybertronian form while we explore the ship, okay?" I say, "We are going to be in our human form when we return to the base."

Natasha nods. I look around to make sure Soundwave or Lazerbeak wasn't around. Then we turn off our holoforms. Everything starts to spin around me, and I fall backward. Seaglide catches me.

"Are you alright?" Elita asks.

"I'm fine Elita. It's going to take my body time to adjust to switching back in forth between my two forms so I might get dizzy." I reply.

Seaglide help me stand. Then we walk into the ship. My sister and I gasp in disbelief seeing how spacious the interior is considering the outside looked the same size as a typical transport ship.

"So, you made renovation to give you more space - I see spark mate," Optimus says.

"Yes, Optimus. You and I will head to where I stored some of the weapons I took off of the few Decepticon I fought while I was trying to locate the base and some energon I managed to find while." Elita says.

"Okay, should Swiftglide and I check the computer for any files the Decepticons could use against us and delete them?" Seaglide asks.

"Yes, good idea," Elita says.

Elita's POV

Optimus and I head to the storage room. I open the door. I'm happy to see all the lasers, plasma blaster and grenades are still here.

"So, do you have any way for us to transport these back to the base other than carrying them in our hands?" Optimus asks.

"I might have some containers around here somewhere," I answer.

We find two big containers leaning up against the far wall.

"It looks like we may need the twins assistance," Optimus says.

"Yes, it would appear that way Optimus," I say, "I'll go get them. While I'm doing that you can start putting the things we are going to take with us in a pile,"

Optimus nods and I leave to get the twins.

Seaglide/Natasha's POV

Swiftglide and I are surprised that the ship has enough juice to power up the computer. She turns it on. The first few files are locations of energon deposit. I ask Swiftglide if she can remember the coordinates so that she can tell one of the others when we get back to the base. The next thing we find is Elita's log files of her life on Cybertron. Inside are some video files. Swiftglide says we shouldn't open it because it was invading her privacy.

"You did say that you want to find out if our Creators... I mean parents are alive and trying to find us. This video clips could have some clues in it that could help us,"

"I know, but its still wrong," Swiftglide says.

I shake my head and open the file. The video starts, and we see Elitia talking with two Cybertronians.

"Hello, Elita have you had any luck finding Strikezone or Swiftglide?" Says a mech, that looks like my dad, Sire, from my memories.

"Have you been able to locate Megatron's ship?" Says a mostly blue femme.

I pause the video and look over at Swiftglide.

"Swiftglide, are those bots' our Creators?"

"Yes, they look exactly like the femme and mech I saw in the last memory I had before Megatron used the dark energon on us," Swiftglide answers.

"So, what were their names?"

"Ironhide and Chromia," Swiftglide says.

"So you girls found my last message with your Creators before my ship crashed," Elita says.

We turn around and see Elita standing right behind us.

"Yes, and we're sorry that watched it," Swiftglide says.

"It fine, you two do deserve to find out some more information about your Creators," Elita says. "Optimus and I could use your help,"

"Okay, I'll delete the video,"

I was about to delete it when the computer shut off by itself. So we head to the storage room. Elita asks me if Swiftglide and I can move a container that is up against the wall. Swiftglide and I walk over to it and move it to the middle of the room. Then we help Elita and Optimus fill it with weapons and about thirty energon cubes.

"I'm sorry I don't have anymore energon stored here than the few cubes you found," Elita says.

"It's okay. You needed it to survive. I'm sure that the others have found more," Swiftglide says.

Swiftglide and I pick up the container again, and we leave the ship.


	44. Brandon Learns the Truth

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I forgot I had this chapter written out, and never typed it up. My bad, so enjoy.**

* * *

Normal POV

Back at the base, Ratchet is in the lab making some more energon that Sabrina and Graham could drink while they are in school. Five minutes later, Agent Fowler, Isabella, and Brandon enter.

"Ratchet, I'm going to take Isabella back to my house," Agent Fowler says.

"Do you have any experience looking after four-year-old?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, I have a niece she is the same age as Isabella." Agent Fowler answers.

"What about Brandon, are you dropping him off at his house?" Ratchet asks.

"I talked with Elena and Julian. They agreed that Brandon could stay till Sabrina returns. Cliffjumper will drive him home," Agent Fowler replies.

Normal POV

The group gets a few steps away from Optimus' alt mode. Everyone sees a ground bridge portal open in front of them. The twins drop the container as their heads start to hurt. Optimus and Elita's optics widen in shock as they see Megatron and Soundwave walk out.

Ratchet's POV

"Ratchet, we need your help, Megatron is here. Along with Soundwave" Optimus says over the comm.

"I'm on my way,"

I walk over to the ground bridge controls and lock onto Optimus' signal. I turn it on and see Brandon run towards the portal. I pick him up and put him down next to the couch.

"You need to stay here. It's not safe,"

Normal POV

What the Autobot medic didn't know is that right as the portal closed, Brandon managed to run in too. Back in the forest, Elita and Optimus' holoforms disappear as they run over to the vehicle modes. They quickly transform into their robot modes then activate their blasters. Ratchet emerge from another ground bridge portal near them and readies himself for battle by changing his hands into blades. Swiftglide and her sister start to feel better, but their eyes begin to glow as Megatron gains control of them. They walk over to him and Soundwave.

"Optimus, it looks like Swiftglide and Seaglide will be fighting for me now," Megatron smirks.

"How did you do that Megatron?" Elita asks.

"It's simple, as long as they have dark energon in their systems. I have complete control over them," Megatron answers.

The Autobots hear crying coming from behind them. They turn around to find Brandon sitting on the ground holding his right arm. They see his human skin start to get covered with orange and red metal.

"My the Allspark," Optimus gasps.

"Brandon is half Cyberonian," Ratchet gasps.

The next thing they see is one of Soundwave's tentacles grab him. Sabrina breaks free of Megatron's control long enough to kick her sister towards a tree. Then she shoots it, runs over to Brandon and catches him before he hits the ground. He looks up at her.

"Sabrina, why does my arm hurt," Brandon asks through his tears.

"I promise to tell you everything once we get back to the base," Sabrina answers.

She goes over to the Autobots. Ratchet is carrying the unconscious Seaglide in his arms. Elita contacts the base again and has Cliffjumper open another portal. Optimus shoots Megatron and Soundwave to give the others time to escape as the ground bridge appears behind them.

"Optimus, hurry," Elita shouts.

Optimus jumps inside just as it closes.

Sabrina's POV

 _Why did this have to happen so soon? What am I supposed to tell Brandon? I mean when Alpha Trion explained it to me, and am much older than him. It still when over my head, so how am I supposed to explain all of this to a four-year-old?_

I look down at my little brother and see fear along with confusion in his eyes. He stopped crying since his right arm finished changing. I put my hand next to my spark since he is still shaking because of an adrenaline rush that happened when he noticed his arm covered in metal. I decided it would be easier to explain everything once he is calm. I head to the medical bay. As soon as I enter, Ratchet walks up to me. I look down to see my little brother has stopped shaking. I put him down on a gurney. Ratchet scans him.

"Sabrina, if my arm turned metal does that mean I'm a half-alien just like you?" Brandon asks.

"Cybertronian and yes you are."

"How can I be Cybertronian?" Brandon asks.

"I got a message from Alpha Trion, and he told me that you were."

'Who is Alpha Trion?" Brandon asks raising his eyebrow.

"Alpha Trion was my mentor," Optimus says as he walks in.

"He told me that when you were born, you weren't breathing. When he and the other Primes saw it, Alpha Trion disguised himself as a doctor. He used CPR to bring you back to life. So, you always had a little bit of energon inside you,"

"Does that mean I can't go to school anymore?" Brandon asks.

"You can still go to school, I'll have to make you some energon just like I did for your sister that you have to drink to keep your energon levels normal so your Cybertronian side won't go crazy," Ratchet says.

"So, do I have parents on Cybertron like you Sabrina?" Brandon asks.


	45. Another Human Moving In

**Sorry about not updating this story laptop issues. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

"I'm not sure Brandon."

"Do I get to stay at the base now too?" Brandon asks.

"It would be the best option for your safety," Optimus says.

"So, we need to head home to gather your things and tell our parents what's going on?"

"Megatron knows Brandon is half cybertronian. Shouldn't someone keep an eye on him when he is in school to be on the save side?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper is right. The Decepticons already figured out where the preschool is." Ratchet says.

"So, whoever will go undercover will be working a teacher aid,"

"I'll do it," Elita says.

"Elita, I appreciate it. Earth jobs are hard to get. Most of them require having the applicant to have a specific amount of experience to get the job,"

"What about Miss Elita becoming security guards instead," Brandon suggests.

"That's a good idea. Maybe tomorrow I'll force myself to get up early so we can go the preschool early and talk with Principal Wallace."

"Shouldn't Miss Elita have a human name like Cliffjumper?" Brandon asks.

"Another good suggestion Brandon," Optimus says.

"What is my human name going to be?" Elita asks.

"The only two names that popped into my head are Erin, Ellie, or Elisa."

Agent Fowler's POV

I pull into the driveway and turn off the engine. We get out, and Isabella walks over to me.

"Mr. Agent Fowler, why is your house smaller than mine?" Isabella asks.

"I need to stay undercover as much as possible,"

We walk around to the trunk. I opened it, pick up the boxes and set them down on the ground. I see Isabella jump up to try to close the trunk. She closes it since I hear the clicking sound of the latch. Her shoes slide off the bumper as they barely make contact with it. I catch her right before she hits the asphalt.

"Isabella, I know you were just trying to help. You need to be careful and ask for help next time okay?" I say sitting her down on the trunk.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry Mr. Agent Fowler," Isabella says.

"While you're here you can call me William okay?"

"Okay, Mr. William, can you help me down?" Isabella says.

 _Close enough, I'll call the Tuckers to see Brandon was dropped off._

Sabrina's POV

Optimus offered to help me again, and we drive to my house. Brandon and I get out. Optimus' holoform walks around the front of the big rig. We walk to the house and go to the kitchen. I see my parents shocked faces as they see Optimus' holoform for the first time.

 _If they are this shocked seeing Optimus' holoform. How are they going to react when I tell them Brandon is half cybertronian_ like me.

Optimus tells my parents that what they see his holoform and that the other Autobots have them as well. Brandon grabs my wrist and pulls on it. I look down at him and nod. He lets go of my hand and runs upstairs.

"Mom, dad, I found out something about Brandon that you won't believe,"

"What did you find?" Mom asks,

"I found out that Brandon is half cybertronian like me,"

"So, Brandon will be living at the base?" Mom asks.

"Yes,"

"I can assure you that the other Autobots and I will make sure he'll be safe," Optimus says.

"Thank you, Optimus. I was hoping that we'd have a long time till the house would be empty." Mom says.

"I'll go help Brandon pack,"

"We were talking about having one of the 'Bots go undercover at Brandon's preschool," Optimus says.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll contact agent Fowler, to tell him about the plan," Dad says.

I leave the room and find some boxes. I bring them upstairs to Brandon's room. I walk inside and set them on the bed. Brandon hands me some of his toys and I place them in the box. Ten minutes later we finished packing and heads back downstairs. Optimus walks up to us, and we head outside. Optimus opens the door to the trailer. Brandon and I put them inside then I close the door. We go around to the truck, and I help Brandon inside after I open the door. I get inside and sit down. We buckle up, and Optimus turns on his engine and drives away.


	46. History Lesson From Optimus

Sabrina's POV

I know the drive to my house to the base wasn't that long, but the silence was starting to get to me. I turn on the radio and find a station that plays music appropriate for Brandon to listen to I'm able to stop on one that is playing one of Brandon's favorite songs - Witch Doctor [Chipmunk Version]. I turn my head to look out the window. As we pass some houses, I see a few families playing in the front yard.

 _I wish my earth- my family didn't have to get torn apart because of the battle with the Decepticons. Why is it that war always seems to affect a family?_

I hear a clicking sound of the radio being turn off as well as Brandon asking nicely for Optimus to turn it back on. I turn my head and look over at Optimus's holoform.

"Sabrina, you haven't said a word since we left your house. Do you have something on your mind that you would like to talk about?" Optimus asks.

"If the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons first began on Cybertron, why did the flight move to Earth? Did the human race do something wrong?"

"Sabrina, the human race is not being punished." Optimus says, "Has Ratchet told you about Primus and Unicron?"

"Wait you have unicorns on Cybertron?" Brandon and I gasp.

"I said Unicron he is also known as the Chaos Bringer," Optimus says.

"Do Primus and Unicron have something to do why you and Megatron are fighting here on earth?" I ask, "I'm aware that history is important, but is this the best time to have a history lesson?"

 _I know that Brandon and Sabrina need to hear the story about how the history of both planets are linked. But, I feel that Sabrina and her sister also need to know that Chormia and Ironhide are their carrier and sire too. I hope that Chormia and Ironhide won't be upset with me if they were planning on telling the girls about this history lesson._ Optimus thinks.

"How long is this history lesson going to take?" Brandon asks, "Do I need to hear this?"

"Brandon," I scold, "I'm sorry Optimus, but is this something appropriate for a four-year-old to hear?"

Don't worry, nothing I will say is going to cause nightmares," Optimus says.

"Okay, Optimus, go ahead,"

"Before the beginning...there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation—the other...of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen—the original Primes who preceded me," Optimus says.

"Is Alpha Trion one of the Original Primes?"

"Yes, with their help, Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again." Optimus says.

"Could Unicron return?"

"It is possible since we believe that debris gathered around the slumbering Unicron to form Earth," Optimus says,

"Wait so Earth's core isn't made of magma?" I gasp.

"Then what is it made of?' Brandon asks.

"Dark Energon," Optimus says.

"Can Unicorn wake up?"

"There is a prophecy written in the Covenant of Primus," Optimus answers, "'when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'"

"What does perpetual and culminate mean?" Brandon asks.

"Perpetual means never-ending." I say, "Culminate means to arrive at a final stage,"

"Will the prophecy come true?" Brandon asks.

"I don't want to worry you, since we believed that the prophecy was talking about Cybertron," Ratchet says over Optimus' com,"OUr home planet has been dark for eons,"

"We must not forget what has happened on Earth since Megatron arrived here," Optimus adds.

"We have known about these superstitions for years," Cliffjumper says.

"We haven't given them a second thought," Elita adds.

"Why would you bring up the prophecy now?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that the planetary alignment is almost upon us," Optimus answers.

"Where is the end point?" Brandon and I ask.

"Earth," Ratchet answers.

"That just an unfortunate coincidence, right Ratchet?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not Sabrina," Ratchet says.

"How much time do we have?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Two weeks at the most," Ratchet answers.


	47. A Bigger Problem Part 1

A Bigger Problem Part 1, - Preschool Kidnapping

Sabrina's POV

I didn't get much sleep since my brain refused to turn off last night. All I could think about is _What will happen when the planets align? Two weeks isn't a lot of time to prepare. I hope I'm able to help Brandon master his cybertronian form before it happens._ What if I can't, and something terrible happens to him. I groan when I hear the door to my room open and the pattering of Brandon's footsteps as he runs up to my bed. My optics turn on as I turn my head towards the door.

"Sabrina, you awake?" Brandon shouts.

"I'm up Brandon, and you don't have to shout," I groan again as I start to get out of the berth.

"Good, I don't want to be late," Brandon chuckles as he runs back out. I change into human form and get ready for school. I walk into the main room and see Seaglide in her human form 'Natasha.' I see Graham sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. I guess she must have taught him how to change into his human form while Brandon and I were at my house packing up Brandon's stuff. Ratchet sets Graham down on the floor and picks up four water bottles. Three have what looks like Blueberry juice in them and the last looks like super watered down kool-aid. The last one must be for Brandon.

"Make sure you keep these with you at all times alright," Ratchet says as he starts to hand them out.

"Why does mine look different from Sabrina's?" Brandon asks.

"Because Sabrina and the others Cybertronian side is fully activated, and yours isn't, "Ratchet explains, "You're energon levels are only at 10%, so you need a tiny amount of energon to keep your level where they need to be,"

"Okay," Brandon says.

After we put our water bottles in the pouch on our bookbags, Cliffjumper and Elita transform into their Alt modes. Brandon, Graham and I get into Cliff. While Natasha climbs into Elita, then we drive to the preschool.

Zachary's POV

Grace and I got a call from Bishop that there will be a slight change of plans. They did another scan and discovered that a four-year-old boy that goes to the same preschool as Isabella is also giving off a faint signal. So he wants us to bring the boy to the lab. I'm hiding in the nurse's office. While Grace is hiding in the closet in the Principal's office waiting for me to give her the signal when I see Principal Wallace pull into the parking lot, then she can take his place at the desk, and we can capture the boy. I place a camera on the blinds in the main room. I turn it on and see Brandon, Graham, and Sabrina get out of the car with the bullhorn hood ornament. Then the scanner Bishop built into it reads the same signal the scanners at the base picked up. Then another girl who looks similar to Sabrina walks up to them. The energy reading I'm getting from her is the same as the one I'm picking up from Sabrina.

 _Wait, so Grace and I have to kidnap our son! Who is that other girl?_

I turn on the microphone. Then see a 5'5'' tall woman in her late thirties get out of the pink car, and an 18-year-old boy gets out of the red car. They walk over to them.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" The boy asks.

"I think you two should stay out here to watch for 'Cons just to be on the safe side," Sabrina says.

"Swiftglide, have you picked out my human name yet?" The woman asks.

 _Why would that woman need a human name? Is that pink car hiding something else - like maybe a robot form?_

"Shh, remember it's Sabrina. Yes, I did, you're name will be Ellie," Sabrina says.

"Sorry, Sabrina, and I like the name Ellie," The woman says.

Sabrina nods then Brandon grabs her wrist and drags Sabrina into the school. The girl and Graham follow them. I turn off the camera and send Grace the signal to move onto phase two of the plan. I send Bishop the footage. A few seconds later I get a text saying to bring that other girl with us and that he'll send back up to help us bring the children back to the base.

Sabrina's POV

Brandon lets go of my wrist. I open the door. As we enter the room, the first sound we hear is the sound of items breaking coming from Principal Wallace's office.

"Should we call Clark and Ellie?" Graham asks.

"Let's not freak out. Principal Wallace could have left the window open before he left yesterday and a bird flew in."

"I'm afraid your explanation is wrong," A voice says.

We turn to the right and see Graham's father standing next to us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Graham asks.

Then I hear the sound of boots thumping and look over my shoulder to see two more men walk in the room.

 _What is going on here? Are Graham's dad and these goons trying to kidnap us?_ _Maybe I should have taken Cliff up on his offer after all._

I nod to Brandon, and he starts to run around the room. One of the men starts to chase him around the room. I see him get about to get back into a corner.

"Brandon, Teleza!" I shout.

"Teleza," Brandon says as he slides to his right.

The goon runs into the wall and falls backward then lands on his back.

"Good job, Brandon, now get out of here," I shout.

Brandon nods and starts to head the door. The other man walks over to him and grabs him by the waist.

"Let him go," I shout.

I run over to the man to try to rescue my brother. Then someone grabs my arm and pins me up against their chest. I look up to see Graham's mom staring down at me. Before I have a chance to say anything the room fills with a strange gas. Then I hear evil chuckles as things fade to black.


	48. A Bigger Problem Part 2

A Bigger Problem Part 2, - Who or What is MECH

Cliffjumper's POV

I tap my holoform's fingers on the steering wheel since I'm starting to get worried since Sabrina, Natasha, and Graham haven't come back yet. It has been ten minutes, so I decide to check on them. My holoform gets out of the driver's seat, and I head to the staff parking lot. I get about ten steps away from my vehicle mode when Elita's holoform, Ellie, grabs my wrist.

"I thought Swiftglide...Sabrina told us to stay here in front of the school," Elita says.

"I heard what she said Elita, but that was ten minutes ago. What if something went wrong? I'm going to stake out the staff lot to make sure no one tries to go out the back way,"

"Cliff, I think you're overreacting just a bit," Elita sighs letting go of my wrist, "But if it will make you feel better, you can go. Be careful alright and contact me if you stop anything out of the ordinary."

I nod. Elita walks back over to her vehicle. I continue around to the back of the school. As I enter the lot, I see three cars parked.

 _One must belong to Principal Wallace. So, who is driving the other two?_

I duck into the hedges next to steps leading to the door. Then wait some more for someone to come out. A minute or two later two men walk out.

Normal POV

Cliffjumper takes out his phone to contact Elita. He didn't want to give away his position, so he starts to record video instead. He does his best to remain silent watching one of the men place an unconscious Graham and Brandon into the back seat of one of the jeeps parked on either side of Principal Wallace's car. He also gets footage of two other men tossing Sabrina and Natasha into the back of the other vehicle. Unfortunately, the video fades to black before he can get a shot of Graham's parents going over to one of the jeeps because the battery ran out of juice.

"Let's move Bishop wants the children to the lab before they wake up," Zachary says.

 _Scrap I can't do anything without blowing my robots in disguise status. Why would Graham's parents kidnap their child for this Bishop man? Could they be secretly working for this Bishop man?_ Cliffjumper thinks.

Cliffjumper has no choice but to let them get away with their horrible crime. He growls through his teeth watching the jeeps drive away.

Agent Fowler's POV

As I pull into the Little Ram's preschool parking lot, I'm surprised to see the Cliffjumper and Elita are still here. Isabella gets out of her car seat as soon as I park and turn off the engine. I get out and case after her. I manage to pick her up just as she reaches the steps.

"Isabella, what's the rush?"

"Sorry, Mr. William, I want to play with Brandon before everyone else gets here," Isabella says.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that," Cliffjumper says walking up to us.

"Why not?" Isabella asks.

"Some goons who are working for someone named Bishop kidnapped him," Cliffjumper says.

"What about my brother?" Isabella asks.

"The goons kidnapped him too along with Sabrina and Natasha," Cliffjumper answers.

"Why would this Bishop person want to kidnap the children?" Elita asks.

"I'm not sure, but we need to tell Optimus about this," Cliffjumper says.

I nod then Cliffjumper and Elita head back to the base. I set Isabella down, and we walk to her classroom.

"Hello, you must be William. Principal Wallace inform me yesterday VIA Email that you'd be taking care of Isabella while child protective services deal with the family situation," Her Teacher says.

"Yes, ma'am,"

Isabella goes into the classroom and sits down at one of the tables. I turn around and go back to my car.

Bishop's POV

I'm standing on the observation deck at the lab. I smile when I see my men carrying the unconscious children in and placing them on the exam tables. I turn to my right to see Zachary and his wife walk up to me.

"You aren't going to hurt the children are you?" Grace asks.

"No, but if these children are giving off the same signal as that truck in front of your house. There must be a connection, and I'm going to figure that out today," I chuckle.

I go over to one of the exam tables. When I arrived, the girl is waking up. I smirk as I watch her try to escape I place my hand on her shoulder and push her back down.

"Sabrina, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," I say.

"How do you know my name whoever you are." Sabrina snaps.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, my name is Bishop. I'm the leader of MECH." I say.

"Well Bishop, two question, one what is MECH? Two, why did your goons bring us here?" Sabrina asks.

"MECH is an organization whose goal is to create a new world order with technology. We always try to have the "most radical" technology. My goons as you call them brought you, your boyfriend, sister and little brother here because I believe you are hiding a secret from everyone."

I motion for the doctor to come over. He walks up, and I see her eyes widen in fear as he places the tip of the needle to her arm.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Also, why did you kidnap my brother?" Sabrina snaps.

"Because he is giving off the same strange energy signal as you. How about you tell me before something bad happens to him. I know you want to protect him since that is what family does right?" I chuckle.

She screams out in pain and holds her breathe no doubt trying to keep herself from swearing since that needle is bigger than the ones used in a doctor's office.

"Interesting, Sabrina, if you were human there would be only blood inside the needle. But, the liquid inside the sample we just collected from you appears to have a purple hue to it. I wonder what would happen if we injected into your little brother's bloodstream?" I ask slyly raising my eyebrow.


	49. A Bigger Problem Part 3

A Bigger Problem Part 3, - The Reason behind Graham's Parents odd behavior

Sabrina's POV

I try again to break the restraints to keep Silas's assistant from putting the dark energon into Brandon. I discover the restraints are so strong that the only way earn my freedom be to turn into my Cybertronian form.

 _If I did that, I am doing precisely what Silas want me to do, but I need to save my brother I'm sorry Brandon I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt or captured ag_ _ain._

I looked to my left and see the scientist walk over to Brandon.

"Leave him alone," I shout.

The scientist only chuckles and puts the needle into Brandon's right arm. I feel a sharp pain in my chest when Brandon creams out in pain. I was reminded how strong our Bond as siblings is when everything starts to spin around me. The last thing I remember things fade to black is the scientist saying that Brandon has passed out. I'm not sure how long I was out, but the sound of Silas happy chuckles and him say that he is glad to see Brandon has become a tiny orange and red robot.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Ratchet is doing his best to locate the teens and Brandon. Arcee looks over her shoulder to see Cliffjumper pacing back and forth. He is worried about what this Silas person could be doing to the children and is feeling guilty again about failing as Sabrina's guardian. Arcee turns around, goes over to him and grabs his wrist because his actions were beginning to drive her crazy. Cliffjumper turns his head to look her in the eyes.

"Cliff, you need to relax Ratchet will find them," Arcee says.

"I know Cee, but I failed again as Sabrina's guardian. If I went into the school we wouldn't be in this situation," Cliffjumper says.

"Cliff, stop beating yourself up over this. I can assure you once we bring them back Sabrina will apologize to you."

They walk over to Ratchet.

"I've located another faint dark energon signal," Ratchet says.

"Dark energon," Elita gasps.

"Do you think that this Silas person used Dark Energon on Brandon?" Cliffjumper asks.

"It could be possible," Ratchet answers.

"Where are they?" Arcee asks.

Ratchet shows them some video footage he was able to get from hacking into a government satellite. The first video was from a few days ago Ratchet was able to zoom in enough so everyone could see Graham's father press a button on the dash, then two robotic hands come out from underneath the radio. They are holding a device. Then the video is blocked out because of a sudden flash of bright light then they hear a robotic voice says. "You don't have any children. Now, go to Silas's office," Ratchet stops the video.

"I can't believe that is what humans think robots sound like," Bumblebee says.

"Focus Bumblebee, so this video would explain why Graham's parents were acting strangely in the video we got from Cliffjumper," Optimus says.

"Not to mention why they weren't concerned about Isabella being kidnap," Agent Fowler says.

"This video didn't help us locate the kids. Plus, we still don't know why this Silas person is using them in the first place," Cliffjumper adds.

"We'll have to figure out why this Silas is using Graham's parents later." Optimus says, "Ratchet, are there any other videos from that satellite that would aid us in locating the children?"

Ratchet pulls up the second video it was from an hour ago, it shows Graham's parents and same men from Cliffjumper's video taking the children out of the jeep then carrying them into a building.

"Ratchet, hurry up and find that building so I can go rescue the kids," Cliffjumper says.

"You mean so we can rescue them, right partner?" Arcee asks.

"Right, I meant to say we," Cliffjumper says.

Ratchet quickly starts to locate the building from the video, but it takes him longer than he was expecting due to the speed of the connection the computer had to the internet. When he finds it and types the coordinates into the ground bridge, the Autobot medic turns to face the team.

"I've programmed the ground bridge to send you to a spot outside the building's security system, so be careful to avoid the cameras to keep this rescue a secret from this Silas person and to make sure our cover isn't blown," Ratchet says.

"Understood, Autobots, roll out!" Optimus says.

Everyone transforms and drives into the ground bridge.

 _Don't worry Sabrina I'm going to make this Silas pay if he/she hurts you or any of the others._ Cliffjumper thinks.


	50. Rescue Mission Part 1

Rescue Mission Part 1, - Finding the Lab

Normal POV

Team Prime exits the portal and drives to a safe spot away from the camera's view.

"So, we are going to use our holoforms to sneak around right?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, Autobots, activate your holoforms, Optimus says.

Cliffjumper is taken aback seeing Ironhide and Cormia's holoforms for the first time. Ironhide holoform is a muscular man in his early 30s, with tan skin and black hair. He is wearing a tank top, green camo shorts, and combat boots. Chromia's holoform is a woman in her early 30s, with tan skin and blue hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a leather jacket, navy blue camo shirt, ripped black jeans, and black converse.

"Chromia, when did Ratchet program holoforms for you and Ironhide?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Two days ago, but I guess you would say today is the test run to see if it will fool any humans we'd run in to," Chromia says.

"Let's get going Autobots. Time is of the essence. We need to find where Silas is keeping the children in the building," Optimus says.

The group enters the building and goes down a hall when they reach the end it splits off into four separate paths.

"I'd suggest that we pair off to cover more ground," Elita says.

Optimus nods. Arcee and Cliffjumper go down the hall to their right. Bumblee and Bulkhead head down the one in front of them. Ironhide and Chromia take the middle one. Optimus and Chormia take the final one.

Sabrina's POV

I hate hearing my little brother screams of pain. Silas told his lacy to start to dissect him to find out what makes him tick. I can feel his pain as the saw blade begin to slice into his metal skin. I'm about to try to break the restraint again by turning into my cybertronian form. Then I begin to get a massive migraine, and I knew that meant that my energon levels are starting to drop. The last thing I hear is Brandon shouting for me to save him as things fade to black.

Elita's POV

Optimus and I searched for what felt like two megacycles to find no sign of the children. The door I open is to where I think this Silas person stores all the military weapons and other equipment.

"I know you frown against stealing sweetspark, but we should find something we can use to defend ourselves,"

"True, we can't be sure if we'll need to engage in battle to free the children," Optimus says.

I find a human weapon that is similar to my cybertronian blaster along with the carrier. I put it around my waist and tighten the belt so it will sit comfortably on my hip. Optimus finds a taser along with a thermal scanner and shoves them into his jacket pocket. We exit to continue our search. A few minutes later, we go to the rendezvous point to regroup with the rest of the team.

"Did you find any clues to where the kids are?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Sorry, Cliff, but Bee and I didn't find anything," Bulkhead says.

"I'm afraid that Chromia and I came up empty as well," Ironhide says.

"We didn't find anything except for a room full of human weapons and other equipment," Optimus says.

"It makes no sense we searched the entire building and couldn't find them," Cliffjumper snaps.

"I understand you're frustrated, Cliff, but we don't want to give away our location," Acree says, as she Acree grabs Cliffjumer's wrist to keep him punching the wall in frustration.

Cliffjumper yanks his hand away and spins around, then asks "Then what are we supposed to do Cee? How do we find them?"

"What if the lab is hidden underneath the building," Chromia says.

"That could be why we couldn't find it," Arcee says.

Cliffjumper takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, then asks "If it is hidden how do we find it?"

"I did pick up a thermal scanner," Optimus says.

Optimus hands it to me. This time we reach the building together as I scan the walls of each hall hoping to find the entrance to the lab. After scanning two of the four halls and coming up with nothing we head down the third hall. I tell everyone to stop when I see a hot spot appear on the screen. I slowly reach my right hand up and press the panel on the wall. I give the scanner back to Optimus. We watch as the two sides of the wall move away from each other revealing a set of stairs.

"Should we gear up before heading down?" Bulkhead asks.

Acree goes in first as soon as she walks in the entrance starts to close.

"We don't have time Bulk, move it," Cliff says.

We dived inside and made it through just as it closed behind up. We stand up and start to walk down the stairs.


	51. Rescue Mission Part 2

**I'm so sorry, but after rereading this I've come up with some different Ideas. I feel if I go back and edit it to add in the new ideas it would change the story too much and would confuse all of you. It's with a heavy heart that I've come to the decision to discontinue the story and post a rewrite with all the changes. The format will be a little different as well I hope it won't turn any of you away. Thanks for all the support all of you gave this story it means a lot.**

Rescue Mission Part 2, - Freeing the Children

Elita's POV

We stop halfway down and lean up against the wall. I peak around the corner and see Swiftgilde laying unconscious on her lab table. Strikezone and Seaglide both are continuing to struggle to try to break free from their restraints. Anger begins to build up inside me hearing Brandon screams of agony as a man continues to run a saw blade across a tiny orange and red robot's right arm. My suspicions are correct this Silas character used Dark Energon on Brandon and activated his cybertronian form. I turn my head back to look at the team.

"Elita, what did you see?" Optimus asks.

"I was right about Silas planning to use the dark energon on Brandon. Now one of his henchmen is torturing the poor sparkling." I reply.

"We need to get in there, now," Cliffjumper whispers.

"Slow down partner," Arcee says quickly grabbing his wrist to pull him back towards her, "We can't rush in,"

"Arcee is correct, Ciffjumper," Optimus says, "If we go in without a plan, out rescue mission will be in vain,"

"What's the plan?" Cliffjumper asks.

Optimus hand me a taser and says, "After Ironhide, and I shoot out the lights. Elita will go in and stun the humans. Then we'll rush in to save the children,"

The team nods. Optimus hands me a taser then he and Ironhide get into position. Optimus quickly steps out and shoots one of the lights on the ceiling. Then tosses the weapon to Ironhide and he takes aim and destroys two more. After the room is dark, Optimus nods and I slither into the room. I'm amazed by how fast my optics...I mean my eyes adjust to the darkness quickly as I make my way up to the man who was harming Brandon.

Normal POV

"Who broke all the lights?" Silas asks.

"I'm not sure sir," my assistant answers.

"Find out we need a little more time," Silas says.

MECH's leader growls in frustration when he hears his assistant scream out in pain as Elita shocks him with the taser. He takes out a pair of night vision goggles and slips them on.

Elita's POV

After I lay the man on the floor and am about to turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I quickly pick up the taser.

"Well Miss, I'm not sure how you found this place, but you are going anywhere," The man says.

"Who are you?" I ask as I try to get the taser in the right spot to shock him.

"My name is Silas," the man answers.

"Silas, what do you want with innocent three innocent teenagers and a four-year-old child," I ask as I press the button to activate the taser.

"Those innocent teenagers and four-year-old just so happen to be hiding their true colors from the people of Jasper." Silas says, "And, I'm going to figure out how they did and make an army of my own,"

"Sorry, Silas, but you aren't even going to remember anything about this conversation," I smirk as I shock him.

Silas collapses in a few seconds, and I put him down next to his 'friend.' Then Optimus and the others run in.

"Let's get the children out of here before the humans wake up," Cliffjumper says.

Sabrina's POV

I'm a little frightened when I open my eyes, and the room is darker than the sky during a total solar eclipse. I turn my head after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I see Cliffjumper's holoform standing next to me.

"Cliff, I'm sorry," I apologize, "If you came into the school none of this would have happened,"

"Sabrina will talk more after I get you out of here," Cliffjumper says.

I try to turn my hands into metal to help Cliffjumper break the bands around my wrist, but I can't do it. I don't care if I use up all of my energon. I smile when I hear the clanking sound from bits of metal as they fall onto the floor. I sit up and make out that my ankles and wrist are metal. It was hard to tell since the room was dark if I passed out but I feel my body go limp as I fall off the lab table.

Cliffjumper's POV

I catch Sabrina before she hit the floor and cradle her in my arms as I walk over to the others. Elita is carrying Brandon, Optimus has Graham and Chromia has Natasha. We make it to the stairs, and we carefully go back up. As we reach the top Arcee finds the button to open the door, we go through and start sprinting for the exit.


End file.
